Fingertip Love Notes
by sunsetstrip2010
Summary: Just a little story about the girls, post-college, and covering very important events of life. Re-read for additions to Chs. 1-10. Hope you enjoy. If you are fans of this couple, you will...
1. Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

Fingertip Love Notes

**Chapter One: Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone**

Ashley's POV

I feel warm breath on my neck as the sun starts to peek through the blinds. The sound of our alarm clock causes me to moan in protest.

"Baby…"

I moan louder, trying to make my protests really heard.

_Apparently she was not listening the first time._

Soft fingertips find their way to my abdomen. _Time to wake up_… she slowly traces the letters across my stomach, causing the hairs on my arms to stand up and goose bumps to form all over my torso…and everywhere else for that matter.

I grab her arm and turned it over, tracing _Just a little longer_ on the inside of her forearm. I feel her face bury deeper into my neck as she kisses me softly.

"Baby…" I can feel her smile against my skin as she kisses my neck again. She smoothes her hand across my stomach like she is wiping the slate clean_. _

_I have to go to work _she writes, ever so slowly. Again, hair stands up and goose bumps become more profound.

I smooth my hand slowly across her arm, clearing my slate and trace a new message slowly, starting from her wrist and ending just under her armpit. _Call in sick and let me work you…_

She rolls over until she is on top of me, both knees on either side of my hips, one of her arms supporting her as she again softly smoothes her hand across my stomach, erasing her last message and preparing to reply to mine. She looks deep into my eyes, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling, though they look tired and a little puffy.

Spencer is so adorable in the morning.

She runs her hands through her long, blonde hair, brushing the slightly messy locks from her face. Smiling, she again begins tracing letters across my stomach, which at this point is quivering slightly beneath her touch.

_Tempting baby…_

As she gets to the _y_ her hand is dangerously close to grazing the waistband of my boy shorts. She smiles at me, almost devilishly, and drags the end of the _y_ down lower and lower until her finger is into my bottoms and lingers just above the place that is aching by this point.

I grab the same arm and pull it back up, turn it over, and trace _NOT FAIR_.

"Ash…" she giggles and leans down, pressing her barely clothed body against mine, tracing her tongue softly across my bottom lip. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her impossibly close and running my fingers along her back. She continues licking my lips and her hips begin to move into mine. About to explode, I smash my lips against hers, forcefully but not violently. She pushes her tongue into my mouth and I moan, this time not in protest.

BBEP BEEP BEEP!

Had fifteen minutes already gone by since Spencer hit snooze? Because it feels like this little game of 'finger-tip love note foreplay' has been going on for hours. Or at least that's how I feel, lying beneath her writhing body, our tongues and hands and hearts wrapped up in one another.

"Shit!" She rolls off of me and hits the alarm clock, silencing the invasive beeping. Flipping back around, she props herself onto on arm and slowly strokes the side of my face, smiling so perfectly down at me, and chuckling a little at my obvious frustration.

"Ash, we need to get up. I'm sorry baby. We will continue where we left off just as soon as I get home tonight, I promise.' She smiles again and leans down, placing a long, sweet kiss on my swollen lips. "I love you."

I grab her wrist, turn it over and write her one last love note before she bounds off to take a shower.

_I love you too._

…

I am in the kitchen pouring Spencer and myself a cup of coffee in our respective to-go mugs when she reappears, showered and ready for the day. She takes her coffee mug from me, and smiles a thank you.

"What do you have planned for today?" She asks after taking a small sip, careful to test the temperature.

_Such a tender tongue._

"Well, I am meeting Ethan at the studio for a few hours to finish the track we are working on, and then I was going to grab some things from the store for our big weekend." I wink at her and grin from ear to ear.

Spencer and I are spending the weekend at a beach house in Malibu. We had rented the property a few times before, and have made the effort to take weekend get-aways here and there when we are feeling the pressures of work and life in general impact our "quality time" together.

"Really…like what kinds of things?" she inquires, raising one eyebrow seductively.

"Well…I was mainly talking about food, drinks and sunscreen, but you got something better in mind Carlin?" With that I was in front of her, squeezing myself in between her legs and lifting her onto the kitchen bar. She sets her coffee mug down, wraps her arms around my neck and stares into my eyes, apparently thinking very, very hard.

While she goes about making a mental "grocery list" I begin nibbling on her neck and scratching my nails up and down her back under her tight fitting blue Rolling Stones T-Shirt. Torn between allowing her to process whatever dirty ideas she has for my errand-running and getting at least to second base with her in the middle of our kitchen, I bring my face directly in contact with hers and place a loving kiss on her lips.

"You think of anything else you need? Cause I have all afternoon and a platinum credit card burning a hole in my pocket. You just name it." I look at her as seriously as I can before she bursts into laughter, joined a second later by myself.

"Well…" she places a longer, more passionate kiss on my lips, and then continues. "Pick up some batteries for the…" long pause and seductive grin "cd player. I hate laying out without music."

With that, she slides off the counter, landing perfectly in my arms. She gives me a sweet hug and another kiss. "I am so ready for this week to be over and to be on the way to Malibu with you, baby," she tells me more seriously, squeezing tighter, and I return her embrace.

"I know. It's going to be perfect. The news is calling for no rain and sunshine all weekend." I lean my head into her neck and sing softly in her ear. "But there ain't no sunshine when she's gone…" She giggles and squeezes me one more time.

"Alright, I 'm going now cause if you keep singing to me, not only am I skipping work today, but I am skipping the rest of the week and we're leaving for the beach this very second."

She LOVES it when I sing to her, and this is one thing I am very aware of. Hell, I use it to my advantage every chance I get.

"Hmmmff.." I protest as she grabs her keys and sunglasses.

"Go make beautiful music baby, and when I get home, I'll let you make more with me."

With that, she's out the door. I smile after her, and pick up my own coffee mug. This is going to be a long two days.

Especially since Spencer Carlin has no idea what I have in store for us this weekend.


	2. The Origin of Fingertip Love Notes

**Chapter 2: The Origin of Fingertip Love Notes**

Spencer's POV

I giggle a little to myself as I hop in my black 4-Runner and start the engine. I know what state of mind I left Ashley in with my little promise before I left, and it only means the anticipation of my arrival home later is going to put her in a very, very frisky mood tonight.

Pulling onto the freeway, I turn on the radio and search for a song to get my thoughts off of her and focused on work.

_Who am I kidding? _

My thoughts are never far from Ashley. No matter what time of day or what crazy project I am working on, inevitably she is there somewhere.

Finding my favorite radio station, I settle into my drive, and start singing softly to myself.

_You're body is a wonderland...your body is a wonderland I lose my hands…_

I smile a little thinking about Ashley and my fingertip love notes. This was something we started back when I was still in college at UCLA. I had found that I was addicted to having my back, arms, legs and head "tickled." And by tickled I don't mean like when you hold someone down and tickle them in a way that makes them miserable. I mean like softly scratching each other's skin because it feels so good and comforting. Ashley and I would lie on the couch on opposite ends, holding each other's legs and tickling each other…legs and feet.

_Ooohh feet. _

I love it when Ashley slowly tickles my feet. Again, not in a way that makes me want to wet myself, but slow scratches. This led to me wanting her to tickle my arms, so we'd sit up closer to one another and tickle each other's arms and hands while immersing ourselves in Dateline or the latest season of the Real World, or whatever…you pick the night.

Finally, I decided I wanted Ashley to tickle my back so we'd take turns tickling backs.

It is almost a nightly ritual now. Dinner, t.v. and tickling.

Of course, most nights it leads to sex.

But it all started one night. Ashley was tickling my back, and she starting writing words. I didn't know what she was doing at first, and she apparently grew frustrated that I was focused on whatever show we were watching and not responding to her "messages."

Flashback

"Hey…"

"What?" I ask and turn to face her. I wiggle by back a little against her fingertips. "Don't stop…"

"You didn't even notice, did you?" Her brown eyes droop a little and she pouts her lips.

"Didn't notice what, baby? I noticed you are not tickling my back anymore if that's what you mean," I teas and wiggle by back again, signaling her to keep going.

"I am writing you a little message. Close your eyes and try to figure out what I am writing." With that, she smoothes her hands over my back like she is clearing her tablet and begins slowing tracing letters across my back.

_I l o v e y o u s p e n c e_

Her fingertips cause the hair on the back of my neck to stand up and goose bumps to form all over my torso.

This reaction would be the same for the next thousand times we played this little game.

I smile and turn to face her. "I love you Spence." I announce, quite proud of myself for figuring it out the first time through. Her pout disappears and she smiles widely, satisfied that I am finally playing along.

"Good job, love. Ok, here's another." She clear her tablet.

_T u r n o f f t h e t v_

Same goose bumps and butterflies in my stomach from her touch.

_Turn off the t.v._ I repeat her note inwardly, pleased with my ability to make out the letters so easily. I give her a look that told her I like where that message might be leading, pick up the remote and flip the t.v. off. Turning to face her, I push her down so she is lying on her back on the couch. Pulling her tank top over her head so that her flat, tan stomach is fully exposed, I slowly begin tracing my fingertips across her abs.

_N o w w h a t ?_

As I trace the question mark, I let the end of my finger drag down into her boxers. Picking my finger up off of her skin, I pointedly place the dot at the bottom of the question mark right at the top of her pelvic bone.

Her brown eyes darken a bit, and I can see her body shake slightly. I re-position myself so that I am hovering above her. I draw a second question mark on her stomach, doing the same exact number with the dot, this time raising my eyebrow and waiting for a response.

She slowly pulls my tank top over my head, and clears her tablet again, only this time making my bare stomach her tablet in consideration of the position I was now in.

_W i l l y o u m a k e l o v e t o m e ?_

She stole my question mark move. Very clever of her…

I clear my tablet and write three capitol letters on her stomach.

_Y E S_

End of flashback

So ever since that night, Ashley and I love to write fingertip love notes on each other. Sometimes when we're mutually tickling each other. Sometimes when we're just holding each other in bed. Sometimes before, during or after love-making. Sometimes our notes are sweet, sometimes they are apologies, and sometimes they are so dirty they'd receive a 'Rated M for Mature' rating if they were ever published in actual writing.

Anyway, it's something very special we do and share. I am not sure anyone else in the world writes fingertip love notes on their lover's skin. But I don't really care, because they are my favorite kind of love note and Ashley writes the best ones...


	3. It's Hers ReUp

**Chapter Three: It's Hers**

Ashley's POV

So my studio session went well. Ethan swears this song is going to be my first single and is going to make me a star. It's not a new song. In fact, I wrote it in high school.

Yes, you guessed it. It's _Dirty Minds_, the song I wrote for Spencer after we got back together.

I shudder a little at the thought that Spencer and I EVER broke up. Those were the longest months of my entire life. I was such a fool back then, but luckily Spencer and my stars were aligned long before we ever even met.

We are meant to be, and as I pull my Porsche into a parking spot in front of Trindell's, I realize that I am about to pick up the one thing that will finish what the God's started over ten years ago.

Trindell's is a very exclusive fine jewelry store, if you have not already guessed. I had designed an engagement ring for Spencer about 5 months ago, and it was finally ready to be picked up. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach as I turn off my car and open the door. Frozen for a second, I lose all feeling in my legs.

I am not having second thoughts, don't get me wrong. I am actually so excited I don't think I can move.

Taking a deep breath, I finally climb out of my car and walk into the store.

Gretchen…yes, last name Trindell, the owner of the store, is just finishing up with a customer when she spots me.

"Ms. Davies, hello. I bet I know what you are here for today!" She smiles widely and motions me to follow her to the back of the store.

Gretchen, I would guess, is in her mid-forties. Very elegant and polished, but not the least bit pretentious. She walks around behind the counter and reaches into a drawer. Pulling out a small velvet box, she slowly opens it, displaying my art for the first time since I designed it.

I gasp and feel tears welling up in my eyes. "May I?" I hesitate slightly as I reach out to take the box from her.

"Of course, Ms. Davies. It is YOURS after all…"

"No…"I whisper and pull the ring from the box. "It's hers…"

…

I arrive home about an hour before I expect Spencer.

Groceries, beer, wine, sunscreen…oh, yes, and a huge pack of batteries for the…radio.

I finger the ring box in my purse and pull it out one more time. This will be the last time I look at if before I ask her. At least that is what I vow to myself as I tuck it into the secret pocket of my purse and close the zipper.

I decide to start packing, not because I need to just yet, but really because I am so excited and nervous and hopped up on coffee that if I don't do something to keep myself busy I am going to explode. As I stand inside our huge closet, flipping through sundresses, tanks and shirts, I hear the door open. I walk out of our room and stand at the railing, watching Spencer throw her keys on the counter.

"Whew, it's HOT!" She exclaims, wiping some sweat off her brow and grabbing the Britta from the fridge and pouring herself a glass of water. She takes a long sip and closes her eyes.

"Yes, you are…" I call down and lean across the railing, making sure my cleavage falls out a bit from my low cut shirt.

She jumps a little, realizing for the first time I have been watching her since she walked in. She locks her blue eyes on me, not missing a beat, and takes another long, slow drink of her water, letting it trickle down her chin and onto her t-shirt. Her blue eyes slowly squint shut and she pulls her shirt off of her sweat covered body, takes another drink of water and lets it again roll down her chin onto her now bra-clad chest. She slowly unzips her jeans and pulls them open. I see a small smirk on her face, though her eyes are still shut. "So hot…" she murmurs placing her fingers in her water glass and letting the droplets sprinkle on her forehead and chest.

She's putting on a show for me, and she is doing it very much on purpose. And she knows I am enjoying watching as much as she is enjoying putting on this little show.

Trying to play it cool, I wait until she opens her eyes. "It IS very hot in here, isn't it?" I ask innocently as I pull my shirt over my head and toss it over the railing so it lands on the floor a few feet from where she is standing. She joins me in this game, and nonchalantly pulls her jeans down and tosses them right on top of where my shirt has landed.

_Very nicely played, Carlin_.

I only think it to myself though as to not let her think she has the upper hand just yet, though if you knew what was going on inside my head, you would know she so clearly does.

Wait, you DO know what's going on in my head. And my head is thinking that if I don't get down these stairs and get her on the floor, table, couch…anywhere and everywhere, I really will die of a heat stroke. Not to be outdone, though, I wriggle out of my jean skirt and toss it over the rail.

_YES_!

It lands ands right in the pile as I had hoped. I look at her, a smile of triumph on my face and I see the lust in her blue eyes as she looks appreciatively at my near naked body, which has found a mind of its own and is slowly making its way down the stairs. I walk slowly though, allowing her to take in every inch of me as I near the last step.

"You thirsty?" She questions as she holds out her glass of water to me.

"You could say that. Give me a little sip," I request, and now I am within inches of her. She holds the water glass to my lips and leans it forward so the cool liquid can pour into my mouth. I let it run own my chin, just as she did, and the coldness shocks my body, which is on fire at this point.

Taking the glass out of her hand, I set it on the counter. "How was work, dear?" I ask as I grab the small of her back with on arm and pull her to me. Our hot and slightly wet bodies, from the water, sweat or both, slide against each other.

"Work was fine, dear." She is still playing it cool, though her trembling stomach tells me she's is losing her resilience with every passing second.

"Oh yeah? Well that's good." I retort as I start to move her backwards towards the living room. I still haven't kissed her but my hands have started groping her ass and my lips are now at her right ear.

"Take any interesting pictures?" My hand is now unclasping her bra and it's off before she can realize what has happened.

This time, no sarcastic response. Instead she lunges at me and crashes her lips to mine. I moan loudly at the feeling.

_FINALLY_.

She takes off my bra as quickly as I did hers, and before I know it we have sunk to the floor. The couch was too far away I guess.

I am on top of her, and she's hungrily clawing at my back. Sliding my leg in between hers so that our centres are touching, I begin grinding into her.

"Oh god, Ash…" she moans out and grabs my ass, pulling me harder into her. Not missing a beat I yank her panties off and she pulls mine down and I kick them off my legs. Finding her centre again with mine, I feel her spread her legs a little wider. Pulling her right knee up so I can get deeper into her, I continue to slide up and down on her, our sweaty bodies making it hard to hold on.

"You feel so good, baby," I tell her as I break our kiss and look into her eyes. They are so overcome with lust it drives me on. My left arm slides up her and I cup her shoulder. I am pulling us together as close as I can while continuing to thrust against her. Her hips are moving in perfect harmony with mine and I feel the familiar warmth between us.

"I'm so close baby, just a little longer," she begs. Looking down at her, her face red and covered in sweat, her entire body glistening, her eyes fighting to stay open so she can look into mine, it fuels me forward.

And finally, in an intense explosion of our bodies, hearts and minds, we explode…

Neither one of us can move, speak, or think. But we can breath, thank god. And our breathing is hot, heaving and fast. I wipe the hair from my face and do the same for her. Finally I am the first to break the silence.

"Wow, baby. How the hell does it keep getting better and better?" I barely manage a whisper but she hears me and smiles.

"You are so, so, so, so good baby," she pants out and takes my face in her hands, kissing me passionately. She slowly straightens her leg and sighs. "Mmmm…soooo good," she says again and closes her eyes, opening them only momentarily to gaze dreamily back into mine, which have never left her face. Stretching her arms above her head and then placing them back on my sweaty back, she opens her eyes again.

"It takes two, Spence." I assure her. "It's you and me. I don't think anyone anywhere in this whole world feels like this…can do it like we do." I smile and kiss her deeply.

"So…" she begins, still looking half-drunk from our love-making. "Did you run your errands today?" Smiling, her beautiful eyes twinkle, clearing thinking about what naughty things I may have bought for our weekend.

_If only you knew, Spence,_ I think to myself. _If only you knew…_


	4. Malibu

**Chapter 4: Malibu**

Spencer's POV

_FINALLY_! This week drug on horribly. Save a few sweaty excursions after work with Ashley, the week was almost unbearable. But here it is, Friday and I am leaving the studio early to pick Ashley up to head to Malibu for our mini vacation. Ashley has refused to step foot in her respective studio for fear Ethan would keep here there indefinitely, so she is home finishing packing coolers and beach bags.

As I pull my SUV into our driveway, I let out a little honk. I swear she must have been waiting at the window because she is out on the front porch, locking the door in less than 5 seconds. Turning to face me, she gives me the most beautiful nose-crinkling smile as she bends down to pick up the cooler. I hit the unlock button and she throws the cooler in the back seat. Our suitcases are already in the far back.

Ashley was so excited she packed the car the night before.

Taking our beach bag off her shoulder, she places it in the back seat and climbs into the passenger seat. I lean in to give her a short but passionate kiss.

"You ready to rock, baby?" She looks like a 5 year-old on Christmas, I swear. That's one thing I love about Ashley. She has the energy and spirit of a child, but the body of a….well you get the point.

"More than you know, Ash." I smile at her and put the car in reverse, and we are heading up the coast to our little beach bungalow.

On the way there, Ashley insists we play the alphabet game. You know the one where you have to find a sign or car-type or something with a word starting with every letter in the alphabet? Well, let me describe playing this game with Ashley.

First, she is not driving and has a clear advantage as I do find it important to keep my eyes on the road. So whenever I drive, THAT'S when she wants to play this game.

Second, she is extremely competitive, to the point where she will see a letter I need and purposefully distract me so that I miss it. And her way of distraction usually involves putting her hands places where they should not be when I am driving.

Third, once she gets to the hard letters, such as q or x, and she can't find them, I start to catch up, which makes her crazy. Hence, more distracting moves.

We never make it to Z, but we do make it to Malibu, and as we pull into the drive at our favorite get-away, she magically forgets that she didn't end the game in victory.

"We're here!" she practically squeals, and hops out of the car, running to the lock box to make sure the code works and we can get in.

I smile after her, watching her cute little butt barely jiggle one bit as she hops up and down holding the key in her hands, and turns to show me as if she's found a buried treasure or something.

"Come on, Carlin! Get your beautiful ass out of that car and let's get it unloaded and hit the beach!" She sprints back to the car and begins pulling our suitcases, bags and the cooler out of the car before I can even get my seatbelt off.

…

After we get everything into the house and drag our suitcases to the bedroom, Ashley puts the food and beverages into the fridge, save the red wine which she places on the bar. I lovingly unpack her suitcase, playfully scolding her "packing techniques"…which involves stuffing everything in chaotically.

Finally, satisfied with the state of things, we take a second to remember our surroundings. Ashley comes from behind the bar and pulls me into a strong embrace. I can feel her press her nose into my hair and inhale deeply.

"This place really is amazing," I tell her and rest my face against her chest.

"Not as amazing as I am going to look in my bikini." And with that, she's off to the bedroom. Peeking her head back around the door, she impatiently beckons me to follow. Laughing, I walk into the bedroom. She already has my bikini out and tosses it at me.

"Now," she begins, taking a very serious tone with me. "That body" looking me up and down and pointing with her index finger, "looks damn good in that little suit. But if I so much as catch one guy…or girl" she smirks and wriggles her eye-brows at me, "looking at you in any manner other than the way I looked at my text books in high school, there will be hell to pay. Am I making myself clear?" I know she's teasing. Ashley is not the jealous type….anymore.

Flashback

I am waiting for Ashley to pick me up from class, and she's late. Not uncommon, but I usually don't mind because it gives me a little extra time to study. She doesn't make it easy to study once we get home, so I have to take advantage of any extra second I have away from her.

As I am reading a collection of British poetry from my Brit Lit class, my classmate and friend, Jordan, takes a seat beside me.

"Carlin, you never stop, do you?" she teases. "Pry yourself away from those books for a second, girl. For God's sake."

Jordan is funny, and naturally brilliant and hardly cracks a book. I find it irritating sometimes that she gives me such a hard time for trying to keep my grades up.

"Look, McPhereson, not all of us descend directly from Einstein's bloodline so back off." I punch her arm playfully and close my book. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Fine! But you do know I just lost a good ten minutes of studying. My lovely girlfriend is not going to be much more cooperative than you are being, my dear, and you know it." She laughs at this. She knows Ashley a little bit, but she's heard quite a lot about her from me…and trust me, she makes very clear how much I talk about Ashley.

"Well, I knew there was a reason I liked that girl. She's not a total geek like you. We are alike, she and I. Well, save the fact I don't dig on chicks." She smirks and takes a sip of her coke.

Jordan was truly straight as can be. Try telling that to Ashley, though. I swear, she thinks every girl is gay, or at least every girl I chose to be friends with. It's the source of many of our fights, and it irritates me to no end.

"Oh, McPhereson, you and Ashley are SO alike. Both complete ego-maniacs." She bursts into laughter and I join her, leaning my head against the side of her shoulder.

"Ahem…" I am snapped out of my convulsions to see Ashley standing before us, looking quite angry. "What's so funny?" Her tone signals she's not asking out of mere curiosity and a need to know. She's irritated…and jealous.

"Oh, nothing. Your girl was just explaining how you and I share some amazing personality traits," Jordan jokes, attempting to break the obvious tension that has overcome the quad.

"Really. And Spence, to think you always tell me I am one-of-a-kind," she spats, glaring slightly at Jordan.

At this, I get up, grab my back-pack, and walk right up to her. "Oh stop it. You know the world could only handle one of you, baby." I kiss her quickly, but it does nothing to erase the scowl. "Come on, Ash, HOME." I grab her hand and start to pull her to the car, glancing back over my shoulder. "Bye McPhereson. Don't go home and study in secret like you deny doing. See ya tomorrow." I give her a half wave, an apologetic look, and continue to lead Ashley to the car.

Once inside, I turn to face her. "Ash, I hope to GOD you are not going to play your jealousy game with Jordan. You know she's straight as an arrow and my FRIEND."

I look at her seriously, and her forehead wrinkles a bit.

Turning the key and starting her Porsche, she grumbles, "Yeah, they're straight until they're not."

"Ash, come on. Give me a break. I mean…"

"Look…" she interrupts. "I see the way she looks at you and I do NOT like it." With that she is pulling out onto the main street towards home, her fingers so tight on the steering wheel her knuckles are turning white.

"Ashley Davis, my GOD you are such a jealous person. Jordan is my friend, and even if she were not straight, which" I emphasize "SHE IS, you, my dearest heart, my beautiful little rock star, the sexiest woman on the planet, with the secretly softest heart, you my dear who keeps me screaming your name every single night, are all that I want in this world. Get it?" Even though I was saying such nice things, I was kind of yelling.

She is silent for a moment, before I see the corners of her mouth turn up a little. Trying to maintain her point, she starts to speak. "But I just don't like…"

"Assshh." I cut her off. She looks at me and can see just how serious I am.

Finally, FINALLY she smiles, a real smile, not a half-hearted 'I'm trying to hold it back' smirk, but a full on, nose-crinkling, Ashley Davies smile, the one that melts my heart every time.

Yep, I think I am in the process of forgiving this ridiculous little tirade she is on.

"Well…about that screaming my name thing…let's talk more about that…"

Stupid, jealous fight over.

End of Flashback

Somewhere in the midst of her faux jealous lecture about my bikini body and quick and steamy sex, we finally do get into our suits and hit the beach. We bring the cooler with a few beers and some fruit and sandwich stuff, our books, cd player…yes, we really do have one…some suntan oil and sunscreen.

Ashley really is hilarious. She'll lube up with oil with 0 SPF, tell the sun to "burn baby burn", and then INSIST I wear sunscreen. I admittedly am paler in complexion, but double standards much?

Seeing that I do love her, too, I have recently begun insisting she wear an 8 on her body and a 25 on her face, which she reluctantly finally agreed to, but only in the midst of putting a 30 all over my back.


	5. Setting Suns and Falling Robes ReUp

**Chapter 5: Setting Suns and Falling Robes**

Ashley's' POV

After an amazingly lazy, stress-free and sun-filled day at the beach, the sun is starting to slowly make its way down the sky. Spence and I had lounged around all day, sipping beers, listening to our favorite mixes…most of which we had made for one another at various stages of our relationship…swimming, sleeping and kissing. Lots and lots of kissing. I love Malibu. It's so open and we always feel so free to be ourselves. Of course, there is occasionally the cat-call from a stupid dude who wants us to know just how hot we are together.

As if we are not fully aware…

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Spencer asks as we are packing our things and throwing on cover-ups. She's gotten just a little sun on her nose and shoulders, despite the fact I kept her plenty covered in sunscreen all day, and she looks stunning. Her hair is slightly damp still from our swims, and its waving just a little and absolutely perfectly sun-kissed.

'You're beautiful."

"Ash…" She blushes slightly, or maybe it's the sunburn. I don't know, but what I do know is she is and I had to tell her that, right then and there.

"What, you are." I smile and pull her to me, giving her a soft kiss on her slightly burned lips. "Does that hurt?" I ask, concerned that the 20 times I reminded her to re-apply the chapstick with SPF had not been enough.

"Not at all," she smiles and pulls me closer, kissing me harder than I had her. "Does this hurt you?" She looks into my eyes as the sun bounces off us both.

"Not one little bit."

…

We arrive back at the beach house and throw our wet clothes in the dryer. We put on guest robes that hung in the bathroom, and decide to lounge for a bit. I open a bottle of red wine and pour us both a glass. She follows me to the deck and settles between my legs as I sit back on a lounger. The sun is setting perfectly at this moment and it is amazing. I could have done it right then and there, it was so beautiful and she felt so good nestled against my chest.

_Not yet, Ashley. You have your plan, now stick to it._

"So about dinner. We could go out, but I was thinking it would be nice to go down to the market, pick out some fresh seafood, and make dinner here. It's our first night of a measly two and I just want you all to myself tonight." I kiss her cheek softly and take a sip of wine. "What do you think?"

"That sounds perfect, baby. But can we wear our robes to the market?" She looks at me seriously at first, but she can't keep from cracking a smile.

"Baby, I don't think anyone would mind, but you know how I get when you go out in public wearing not enough clothing." I look at her sternly.

"Oh please, me? Coming from the girl who doesn't own a long-sleeved shirt, or even a shirt with any kind of sleeves. You, my dearest heart, give me plenty to worry about when you leave our house every morning." She takes a sip of her wine and snuggles back into me.

"Well, the only thing I know about that robe is I cannot wait to see you standing in front of me and watching it fall to the floor," I whisper huskily into her ear. Taking her glass from her and setting it on the little table beside us, I set mine down too and wrap my arms around her. Letting one hand slide down I pull the bottom of her robe up just a bit to allow my hand to slip underneath. I can feel her suck in as I trail my fingernails up the inside of her thigh. She instinctively parts her legs just a bit and I travel higher until I am grazing her lips.

"Baby…" she breathes, and I slip my fingers between her folds and slowly rub them up and down, feeling her wetness.

"Already so wet…" I moan into her ear and then begin nibbling. I rub slow circles on her clit, feeling it quickly harden. Her hips begin to gyrate slowly matching the speed of my circles. This also, and fortunately for me, results in her ass grinding into my center, which is already aching just from feeling her wetness. The motion is helping release some of my tension but at this angle, not only can I not enter her very deeply, but I cannot see her face or touch her breasts. "Inside…" and she is on her feet in less than a second.

Crashing into the bedroom, she backs me up against the bed. I scoot back and take her in. She looks seductively at me and unties her robe.

"As you asked for…" and with that she lets the robe slide off her shoulders, grazing slowly over her body as it falls to the floor at her feet. I feel my heartbeat go into over-drive and I scoot backwards and watch her naked body slowly moving towards the bed. I untie my robe and let it fall to the side but do not take it off. She climbs onto the bed and starts to crawl towards me, our eyes never leaving one another.

As she finally reaches me she slides up my body so that I feel every inch of her graze over my body. Settling down onto me she kisses me deeply and our tongues immediately find one another. Her hand comes up to find my left nipple and she begins kneading my breast and tugging softly on my hardened nipple. She pries her lips from mine and works her way down, peppering kisses down my neck, stopping to bite and lick and suck as she goes. Finally she finds my nipple and licks it lightly, feeling me shudder. Taking my breast in her mouth she begins circling my nipple with her tongue, alternating between licks and sucks, making it grow harder and harder, and giving my other nipple attention with her fingers, which she occasionally sticks in her mouth to keep wet and increase the sensation.

"God baby, you have no idea what you do to me" I tell her, and she looks up and smiles. As if on cue, she slides her hand down my stomach, and finds the place that is begging for her touch. I hear her groan as she feels how wet I have become. She alternates her mouth to the other nipple, perfectly licking and sucking, and continues to stroke me, causing me to groan and pant as she picks up the pace with that hand.

"Baby, put your fingers inside me," I almost beg, and immediately she enters me with two fingers. She starts off slowly, and she knows I don't mind. As urgently as I wanted her inside me, she knows just what to do when she is there. She pumps in and out slowly, feeling the entirety of my walls, using her thumb to keep the right amount of pressure on me.

"Uhhhh…" is all I can manage, and hearing this she picks up her pace and continues pumping in and out of me, her pace quickening with each thrust.

"Oh baby, just like that," I urge as my hips begin to rock with her fingers. She gives my nipple one final suck and then moves to my face, capturing my lips in hers, finding my tongue with her own. My hips arch at this and she takes her free hand to hold them still as she pumps faster and faster into me.

"God, Spence, harder baby, please…" I am begging at this point but I have no shame. I feel a rush of sensation and my walls tighten around her fingers. She feels this too and begins curling her fingers inside my walls with each thrust. Our kisses become sloppy and our bodies thrust against each other as she pumps harder and harder into me. I can barely feel my legs as my orgasm begins to take over.

She slowing pulls her fingers out of me and I shudder at that feeling alone. I look at her with total satisfaction, and she opens her mouth to speak but I silence her by pulling her lips to mine.

Turning her over, I sit up so that my knees straddle her hips and finally pull my robe all the way off slowly, letting her watch it fall off of me. She clearly approves as she looks up and down my naked body.

"Baby, I want you so bad," I tell her as she leans her head back and pulls me on top of her. I kiss her wetly and the urgency between us picks back up. I slide between her legs, feeling her wetness against mine as I slowly begin sucking her nipple. It is already rock hard, and her hips are moving into mine at a frantic pace. "I want to taste you," I inform her as I start licking down her stomach. I feel her legs spread even wider as she awaits my arrival. I place a few wet kisses on the insides of each of her thighs before taking her legs and placing them over my shoulders. I inhale her and cannot hold off. I lap my tongue through the entire length of her, causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh, god Ash. So good baby." Hearing the want in her voice, I want my baby to feel like I just did. I place two fingers inside her while continuing to work her with my mouth. She begins bucking her hips up and down and pressing her self into my fingers and tongue. "Harder baby, please," she growls and I answer her pleas. I plunge a third finger into her and pump hard, curling my fingers with each thrust and licking and sucking her at the pace she dictates with her wild hips.

"Don't stop, baby, please don't stop…" She is practically screaming.

"Baby, I'm not going to" I murmur into her. I snake my free hand up to tweak her nipple, and pump my three fingers into her as I feel her walls tightening.

"Oh god baby, right there, don't stop. Oh god, oh baby, oh yeah…" She's almost frantic at this point. I moan into her which I know drives her wild, pump harder and faster, and feel her legs begin to vibrate against my head.

"UUUhhhh, oh, god, BABY!" and with one last pump I push her over the edge.

"Uhhh…" She shudders and moans again, grabbing my hair and uttering one last barely audible curse word.

I slide back up her body and kiss her all over her face, landing on her lips where I stay for a few minutes. She takes a long deep breath and shuts her eyes.

"Oh my God Ash. That was so good." Opening her eyes, she pulls my lips back to hers. "I love you so much, baby," she tells me with so much passion I want to cry.

"I love you to, Spence. It's perfect, all of this. I could make love to you all night." And I just might. But first…


	6. Sometime Around Midnight

**Chapter 6: Sometime Around Midnight**

Ashley's POV

After a quick shower, we dress lightly in sundresses and sandals and walk down to the market, pick out fresh fish and shrimp, and a few vegetables. I grab a few bottles of wine, white to go with the seafood, and we make our way back to the beach house. I don't think we dropped each other's hands the entire time…

Once we arrive back, Spencer insists on taking charge in the kitchen. I like Spencer taking charge in most rooms in this house, so I am not going to fight her on cooking duties.

While she is cleaning vegetables and heating pans, I slip into the bedroom. Hoping she will not find her way back in here before it was time, I have a little preparation to do. I light a few candles and put a cd in the player of our favorite songs. I spray my perfume on the sheets so she will smell me all over tonight in bed. I put a framed picture of us on the nightstand. No rose petals…nothing to over the top. I just wanted it be intimate and comfortable. I also take one extra step which I will not share at this point.

Walking back into the kitchen I dim the lights just a little. "Can you still see?" I walk up behind her and kiss her shoulder. She is wearing a solid blue sundress and her hair is in a loose side pony-tail. She is barefoot and the hints of sun she caught today appear a little pinker at this time of the night. I am wearing a while strapless linen dress that hits above the knees and my hair is in loose curls around my face, my skin a darker brown with some red hints as well from the day.

"Yes, honey. Thank you. Open the wine?"

I open a bottle of white, pour us both a glass and hand one to her.

"Thank you," she smiles and takes a sip. "Mmm, it's delicious. Good choice." She continues chopping vegetables and squeezing lemon on the fish.

And me, I just watch her in awe. I love when she cooks for me. It makes me feel like she's taking care of me, but not like a child, like my partner.

_Like my wife_.

I sip on my wine and smile at her.

"What?" She stops her food preparation and holds up her hands like she thinks she is doing something wrong.

"Nothing, I could just get used to this is all," I smile and signal her to continue chopping.

"Oh baby, you should already be 'used' to this", she smirks, exaggerating the word _used_. "How many times have I cooked for you, seriously?" She begins steaming the veggies and places the fish in a pan with some oil. "Here, have a shrimp". She dips a huge succulent shrimp in some cocktail sauce and feeds it to me.

"MMMM, yummy." I say through a mouthful, letting some of the sauce drip onto the side of my face. This causes her to laugh and look at me adoringly.

"You're a slob."

I lick the sauce off seductively, making a real show of it. "You like that baby?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "You really do make me laugh, despite my better judgment."

And with that, dinner was ready.

We sit on the floor. We love to sit on the floor and eat. It feels more intimate and we can touch easier, feed each other easier, and just sit closer. The meal was perfect. She just steamed the veggies and added some seasoning and a small pat of butter, and cooked the fish in a pan with some lemon and salt and pepper. I praise her cooking over and over, and she compliments my choice in wine, telling me it went perfectly with the fish. We feed each other a few more jumbo shrimp, finish the wine off, and even open another bottle. And we talk. We talk about our families, our friends, our past, our sex, our jobs, our dreams…we talk about it all. And we kiss and hug and love each other so perfectly. This is exactly what I wanted and exactly how I pictured this night to begin…

After the table is cleared, we pour another glass of wine. "Let's go into the bedroom, honey." She looks at me like I am being a dude or something. "Not for that, though THAT better be somewhere on the agenda." I look at her with wide, serious eyes, and she laughs. "I just want to snuggle in bed with you, kiss you and drink this glass of wine." I look hopefully at her, and she grabs my hand.

"I'm right behind you."

…

I watch her expression closely as she walks through the door. "Ash, what is this?" The candles are still burning brightly and the light bounces perfectly off of the picture of us I set out. "Aww…when did you put this out?" She turns to look at me, a little confusion grazing her beautiful face.

"I just wanted this weekend to be romantic and perfect, Spence." And I mean it. I hit play on the CD player and the guitar intro to Collide starts, right on cue. She smiles and pulls me to her, kissing me lovingly. I bring my hands up to cup her cheeks and hold her there.

We take our clothes off and climb into bed, setting our wine glasses on the night stand. She curls up against my chest and I kiss the top of her head, and slowly stroke her arms. "This is so perfect, Ash. It feels so good to be laying her with you. You feel so warm and soft…" She places a few small kisses along my chest. "God I love you."

"It's always perfect with you, Spence. The way you feel in my arms, your skin against mine. It makes me crazy, even after all this time." I give her a few more strokes up and down her arm, and tilt her face to mine, kissing her passionately. "Hey, I have a finger-tip love letter I want to write you." She smiles and kisses me again, and then lays on her back. I start with a clean slate, rubbing my hand across her soft, flat belly.

_I l o v e y o u s p e n c e r c a r l i n_

She turns my arm over, clearing her own slate, and traces her response on the inside of my forearm.

_I l o v e y o u t o o a s h._

I softly rub my hand across her stomach again, readying her for my next love letter.

_Y o u a r e s o b e a u t i f u l_

She closes her eyes, shudders and smiles. Opening them, she prepares my arm for her response.

_K i s s m e b a b y_

And I do. I kiss her with so much passion I think I am going to suffocate her. As I pull away, she moans in protest. But I am not done writing love letters with my finger tips on her body.

_I a m so h a p p y _

Her turn.

_I c o u l d n o t a s k f o r m o r e_

Each letter sends chills up my spine, in a very good way. I glanced quickly at the clock, wanting to know what time it is so I know the actual date I propose to Spencer. It's just after midnight. I kiss her again, softly and sweetly. I then rub my hand across her stomach one more time and look deeply into her perfect blue eyes. My eyes never break contact with her as I write the next note.

_W i l l y o u m a r r y m e ?_

Many times I started a note with will you and then an _m_…will you make love to me. And I am sure that is what Spencer thinks is coming, so while she lies there in absolute shock, I reach under the pillow and grab the little black box. Pulling it out, I open it and present it to her. She sits up immediately and I watch the tears start to fall from her eyes. Just as she opens her mouth to speak I put my finger over her lips, shssh her gently and shake my head. I then turn my arm over to present my forearm to her. Tears falling down both of our faces, she clears her slate gently.

_Y E S_


	7. She Asked And I Spelled Yes

**Chapter 7: She Asked, And I Spelled **_**Y E S**_

Spencer's POV

Eventually Ashley does speak. After my _Y E S_ registers and I see the slightly frightened look on her face melt away, she whispers "You said yes…"

"Of course I said YES!" I exclaim and she places the beautiful ring on my left ring finger. I take a moment to admire her perfect art. It's a white gold band with a rather large solitaire in the center, with two smaller sapphire solitaires on each side of the center diamond. The band has delicate antique etching all around. "Ash, it's so beautiful." I take her face in my hands and stare deeply into her eyes. "Thank you..." I sigh.

She closes her eyes, and pulls me into her chest. "The sapphires remind me of your eyes," she says sweetly as she opens her own, lifts my face to hers, and her sparkling brown orbs connect with me again. "So you're going to marry me, huh?" She smiles and bites her lower lip.

"I sure am…" And we connect in a slow, sensual kiss that leads us to a long night of celebrating our love and the commitment we have just made to one another.

…

I wake up and feel a warm body behind my own, her thin, strong arms wrapped securely around my waist and her face pressed into the back of my neck. She is snoring softly and I smile and push myself back into her and stretch my left arm out in front of me so I can look at the ring. I think I must have woken up a hundred times throughout the small window of time we actually slept that night to feel and make sure the ring was still on my finger. I feel her stir a bit and squeeze my stomach. Turing over to face her, I place a small, soft kiss on her nose. She smiles, but does not open her eyes. I kiss her again, this time on her lips, and feel her smile even wider against my own lips.

"Baaaaby…" I begin to tease, trying to wake her for good so we can begin our last day at the beach house. I am sad that the trip is so short, but it could not have been better so far. Now I just want to spend the next day and night showing my _fiancé_ how happy she has made me.

She slowly opens her eyes, her smile never leaving her lips. "You said yes…" she exclaims, her sleepy eyes still sparkling like they did the night before.

"Well technically I wrote yes, but what's the difference?" I grin at her and kiss her passionately. I hear her moan as my body slides against her front, both of still naked and slightly damp from our night of love-making. This reaction leads me to believe we are not getting up for breakfast just yet…

…

Finally Ashley and I find ourselves in the kitchen. She is making coffee and I am stirring scrambled eggs and waiting for the toast in the toaster. After the coffee is ready, she pours us both a mug, stirs in just the amount of creamer she knows I like into mine, and hands me the mug, drinking hers black.

"So…should we start calling people?" She asks as I pour the eggs into a pan.

"Hmmm…I am really dying to tell someone, but I was thinking last night…it would be fun to invite our friends and family over for a bar-be-que and tell them in person, like next weekend maybe?" I wait for her reaction and stir the eggs.

"Yeah…" she says slowly, clearly contemplating my idea a bit. Finally, apparently satisfied with the idea, she says, "I like that. Let's see if your parents and Glen and Chels, and maybe my mom…" Her eyebrows furrow a bit at this thought.

"Ash, your mom should be there. As a matter of fact, its time our parents get acquainted, don't you think?" I grab some grapes from the refrigerator and rinse them in the sink, waiting for her to approve of my second suggestion of the morning.

"Well, I guess you are right. I mean, they are going to be family soon." She smiles widely and looks off into the distance, as if she's realizing for the first time what this all really means.

"Yes, they sure are," I smile at her as she reconnects her eyes to mine. "And we can invite Aiden and Kyla, even Madison if she's in town. It will be really fun, Ash." I finish scrambling the eggs and add a little shredded cheese, just like she likes it. I begin plating our breakfast when she starts to speak again.

"But God, Spence, I cannot imagine waiting a whole week without telling anyone we are engaged. I mean, I'll go crazy!" And with that, she rises from the kitchen table and walks towards the door leading to the deck that overlooks the ocean.

"Ash, where are you going? Breakfast is ready…" She's already opened the door and stepped out into the morning sun. I follow her to the door and watch as she walks to the edge of the deck. The beach is already alive with surfers, sunbathers, joggers and roller bladders.

"HEY EVERYONE!" She is yelling at the top of her lungs, and a few of the beach-goers begin to turn their heads towards her. "I ASKED SPENCER CARLING TO MARRY ME LAST NIGHT, AND SHE SAID YES!" She shouts this even louder and throws her arms in the air as if in victory.

She turns around to see me, standing in my robe, starting at her, completely dumfounded.

"AND THIS IS HER, MY BEAUTIFUL BRIDE TO BE!" She exclaims, pointing at me as I put my hands over my eyes and laugh out loud.

Slowly pulling my hands from my eyes, I find her right in front of me. I glance out at the beach, and see that some people have started applauding. I hear a few whistles and faintly make out a _congratulation_ here and there. Not wanting to spoil her little show, I bow slightly towards the beach and pull her into an embrace, kissing her roughly and waving at the beach goers before pulling her back into the house.

Once we are back inside, I laugh at her again. "You're crazy, baby."

She pulls me into another passionate kiss, and mutters against my lips, "Crazy about you Carlin."

And with that, we take our plates, move back out to the deck and eat our breakfast with our fans continuing to send their well-wishes to us from down on the beach.


	8. Feels Like Home Re Up

**Chapter 8: Feels Like Home**

Ashley's POV

As I pull Spencer's 4-Runner into our driveway, I nudge her softly. She had fallen asleep about half way into our drive back from Malibu. While I missed not talking to her and singing at the top of our lungs as we usually did, I knew I had worn her out this weekend and let her get some much needed rest. We both had to work in the morning and I know a tired Spencer is a grumpy Spencer, though I am pretty sure she's so elated right now nothing, not even exhaustion, can ruin either of our moods.

She opens her sleepy blue eyes and smiles at me, wiping a little drool from the corner of her mouth. "Sorry, baby…I didn't mean to leave you all alone on the drive," she sweetly whispers.

"It's okay, beautiful. It just gave me time to start thinking about wedding details," I state, wide-eyed with excitement.

"REALLY." She states, almost in disbelief. "Ashley Davies is planning ahead?" She is teasing me, so I pout and pretend to be hurt.

"Well, sure. I mean I know you'll want a magician and lots of balloons, and me in ruffly white taffeta. I just want to make this your dream wedding, my dear." I attempt to keep my face very serious as I describe this little event I am "planning".

She cannot resist bursting into laughter, and I am sure it is picturing me in any sort of dress that involves ruffles. I get a mental picture too and soon we are both shaking, tears falling down both of our faces.

"Come on, my beautiful fiancé. Let's get this car unloaded so we can settle into a nice long bath and get ready to start another week." She kisses me quickly and hops out of the passenger seat, walking around to the back to start pulling our things out.

I smile, a little sadly at the thought of our perfect weekend being over, but am reminded quickly as I glance in the rearview mirror and find her eyes smiling at me, that our perfect life has only just begun.

…

Sitting on our bed, I am watching Spencer sort through our laundry from the weekend, making perfect piles of colors, whites and delicates, the delicates which we had each packed in an effort to look hot for one another but most of which were never even put on.

"You, my sweet love, are not very good at the helping un-pack thing," she says sternly as she places some jewelry into a box on our dresser.

"I just get in the way, baby…" I protest. She knows it's true. If it were up to me, everything would be thrown in a heap, and washed together, and it makes her crazy when the laundry is not done to her liking. "And besides, I am on bath duty." I jump up and swat her on the ass before making my way into the bathroom.

I run the water and check the temperature making sure it's not too hot. Spencer likes a very WARM bath, but her skin is delicate and if it's too hot, she doesn't really enjoy herself. She even swears hot water makes her claustrophobic. I pour a small amount of vanilla scented bubble bath into the stream and watch as the bubbles slowly start to form. "Baby, come in her when you are done. It's almost ready."

I light a candle and turn the light off, undress and slide in, waiting for my girlfriend to make her appearance.

_Wait, did I just say girlfriend? Fiancé. She's no longer JUST my girlfriend. _

This thought makes me smile and I close my eyes and let the water envelop me. As I am lost in my thoughts, replaying every moment from the weekend, I feel a warm body slide down in front of me and lean against my chest. I wrap my arms tightly around her and kiss her wet shoulder. "Mmmmm…" I moan against her skin.

"I'm kind of nervous about wearing my ring in the tub," she says while holding her arm above the water.

"Well, you realize you are going to be wearing that thing the rest of your life, in much more risky situations than this. I think they are made to withstand more than a little water and some bubbles," I tease and kiss her neck.

She brings one of my hands up to her mouth and places a wet kiss on it. "This feels nice." She takes my other hand and brings it up to her breast and I cup it gently.

"This feels even nicer," I whisper as I begin slowly kneading and pinching her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. She begins to writhe against me and I moan even louder, feeling her back rub into my body. She slides forward and turns so she is sitting on me, straddling my waist. Pulling me by the back of my neck, she tilts her head and brings our lips together. Our tongues slide against each other and she lifts her hips up so I can place my hand under her. She moves one arm in between us and slides her fingers down my stomach.

"Uhh…" she breathes as she starts to ride my fingers.. Our bodies start to rock together and she pulls her hips up and down, each time pulling my fingers deeper into her. She looks down at me and her face begins to contort as she rides harder and I pump faster into her. Her hand begins to rub her circles more feverently against me and I pull one knee up a bit to allow her better access. Feeling this, she inserts two fingers into me, and crashes forward against my lips. We kiss sloppily and slip against each other from the water and the bubbles, and continue to pump into each other, faster and faster. Her face becomes more contorted as she begins riding my fingers even harder and pumping her own into me at the same pace.

The water is splashing all around us and some of it is starting to fly out of the tub, but we don't care. Our moans and hisses and curse words drown out the water as it hits the tile floor.

"Baby…she cries as I curl my fingers tightly inside of her. This sends her over the edge and her hips buck violently against my stomach. I can feel her walls contracting against my fingers and she puts her head on my shoulder and convulses against me. "Oh God…" she pants and I feel her shake a few more times as I pull my fingers slowly. With every bit of strength she has she pulls her head off my shoulder and pumps her fingers into me, faster and harder, pulling me up to her with her other arm, and grinding her pelvic bone against my front.

"Oh…that feels amazing, baby, keep doing that…" I am frantic at this point and I can feel myself tighten around her fingers. She continues to slide her wet body up and down my front, pumping her fingers and making the perfect contact with our fronts. "Uhhh, I'm cuming baby" I shout and my entire body erupts as she slides hard against me one more time. I feel my back slam against the tub over and over as I ride out my orgasm. "Oh GOD…" I mutter as she falls against me.

We push wet hair from each other's faces and kiss like our lives depend on it. Finally coming up for air, she leans her forehead against mine. "Wow, Ash."

"I know. Not bad after the weekend we have had…" She kisses me again and we pull each other out of the tub, drying off only slightly, and crawl into our bed, burying ourselves under the covers and wrapping up in each other's bodies.

I pull her warm body close and sprinkle her face with soft, sweet kisses. Taking in her scent, feeling the softness of our bed, smelling the familiar smell of the fabric softener she washes our sheets in, I smile, content. "Ya know, it's kind of nice to be home…"

I feel her nestle into the crook of my arm and nod. And in no time, we were both off to sleep…


	9. BBQ's and Big News

**Chapter 9: BBQ's and Big News**

Spencer's POV

This week drug on even longer than the last. But, I was finally hopping in my car and pulling onto the freeway, ready to get home to Ashley, who was, like a good fiancé, cleaning our house to prepare for our BBQ.

Don't get me wrong, I LOVE my job.

I had settled into to small portrait studio after college, owned by a very sweet old man, Ben Swanson, who spent his whole life taking pictures. I had seen the ad for a photographer's assistant, and immediately filled out an application. He hired me on the spot at my interview and we soon created a bit of a granddaughter/grandfather relationship.

My duties originally included handing him equipment, and developing pictures. I accompanied Ben to weddings, proms, batmizvas, you name it. I loved the way he interacted with our clients, making everyone seem like their day was truly the most special day ever.

I slowly earned Ben's trust as a photographer, showing him my portfolios and letting him take me to scenic areas where he would show me how to catch the perfect shot. He started letting me take shots at certain events, and now I have my own book of business and have taken entire photo collections for events. Being double-booked is no longer a no-no at Swanson's Photography Studio. If it happens, I cover the other event. Ben has even joked with me about changing the name to Swanson and Carlin's. And though it's usually a joke, I cannot help but think someday this might actually happen.

I spent my week working on engagement pictures I had shot for a young couple. I was impressed with my work, and could not help but look at their happy faces and think_ I know exactly how you feel, young lovers._ I had also snuck in the developing of pictures Ash and I had taken in Malibu, and could not wait to surprise her with a particular shot I had developed and placed in a solid black frame.

Flashback

"Ashley, come here…" I signaled her with my index finger as she came bouncing towards me, her body wet from the surf, the water droplets glistening perfectly off her toned body. She smiled as she squeezed the excess water from her long, brown hair.

"This nice woman has offered to take our picture."

I had struck up a conversation with a very lovely woman, in her fifties, on vacation with her husband of 31 years. They were from Atlanta, and I was mesmerized by her adorable southern accent as she told me their love story. I had informed her that I was newly engaged, and that my gorgeous fiancé was a little to preoccupied with body surfing this particular morning. She had asked me if we had been able to get a picture together since our engagement, to which I realized we had not. We had taken pictures of one another, some a little x rated, and many others of the sunset and the water, but none together.

"Claire, this is Ashley." I beamed proudly at my love as she bent down to take Claire's hand in her own.

"Nice to meet you, Claire. I am so glad to see my girl has found good company." She gave Claire one of her famous nose crinkling grins, and I glanced at Claire out of the corner of my eye, knowing she was probably smitten with Ash, in a very innocent way, of course.

"Ashley, my goodness, dear, I feel like I know you, and we've only just been formally introduced." I watched as Ashley's mouth again curled up. _She thinks her accent is just as adorable as I do, _I thought to myself.

"Well, Ma'am, any friend of Spencer's is a friend of mine." She is so charming_. And such a liar_, I though going straight to Jordan and our struggles with getting Ashley to accept my friendship with her.

"Here, darlin'. Come sit next to this pretty young thing and let me get a picture of you two lovebirds." Claire pushed herself up from her lounger and motioned us to scoot closer together.

Ashley smiled at me and took my ring finger between both of her hands, pulling the ring to her lips. I smiled adoringly at her, her face just a little lower than mine, and with her lips still on the ring, she gazed into my eyes.

SNAP.

End of Flashback.

The picture was absolutely stunning. It was candid and intimate, and you could feel the love in our eyes, which were locked onto one another's, our bodies close, the ring sparkling, and my hand, along with my heart, wrapped up in Ashley's palms. I planned to give her the picture tonight after the BBQ.

Finally reaching home, I put the car in park and make my way inside. I stop, however, completely frozen and dumbfounded at the site that bestowed me.

Ashley is pushing the vacuum across the floor, music blaring loudly over the hum. She is singing loudly, and shaking her hips back and forth. A mass array of cleaning products lines the kitchen counter, including Windex, Pledge and kitchen cleaner. The house smells clean, almost too clean, and it is truly spotless. I honestly cannot remember ever seeing our place sparkle like this.

I set my purse on the counter and lean down, resting my chin in my hands, and continue to watch her performance.

"I've got a feelin'..whoo hooo! That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's goona be a good good night!" She pumps her free hand in the air and spins the vacuum and her body around so that she is facing me. A look of horror comes across her face as she flips the vacuum off and hits stop on our I Pod docking station. Her cheeks grow flush, and she smiles shyly.

"And when did you get home, hunny?" She tries to play it cool but I know she is embarrassed at the fact I caught her in such a hilarious moment.

"I got home just in time…" I walk over to her, pull her against me and her embarrassment melts away. "Thank you, baby. The place looks great." I kiss her gently and stroke her cheek.

"Well they will be here soon, so get changed! And put your ring in our jewelry box. It MIGHT be a dead give-away." She pulls my ring finger to her mouth, kisses it sweetly, and starts to slide the ring off my finger.

"NO! BABY!" I yank my hand away in protest. "I haven't taken it off since you asked me," I say softly this time. "Just give me a minute." I twirl the ring around my finger and gaze into her eyes. I can tell it makes her extremely happy to think I am having such a hard time parting with it.

She hugs me gently. "Just for a little while, sweetie. And then it's never leaving your hand again." She squeezes me gently and pulls back in order to place a loving kiss on my lips. "EVER."

…

I hear the doorbell ring, and butterflies immediately attack my stomach. _They're here._ Though I don't know who the first "they's" to arrive are, I don't care. In a few hours, we'll all be eating hamburgers, drinking beers, and everyone I love will know Ashley and I are getting married.

Getting married. Oh my God. I am not just engaged. I don't just have a ring on my finger. There is going to be a wedding, a ceremony, a party afterwards. All the sudden I am overly excited. I run from our room and bound down the stairs, tripping at the last step and barely, and not gracefully by any means, catching myself before I go face-first on the kitchen floor. Ashley, who has made her way to the door, and hearing my hard landing turns startled, and then laughs loudly at my flustered appearance.

"Slow down, sweetheart." And with that, she opens the door to greet my parents, Glen and Chelsey.

"Hey!" They all cry, almost in perfect unison as each take their turn hugging Ashley warmly.

"Everyone, come in!" She beams at me, as I make my way over and hug my family, one at a time.

"Mom, hi, I am so glad you're here. Dad…" I warmly embrace my father.

"Hi, pumpkin." Glancing around the house, he turns to Ashley. "Ashley, when did Merry Maids leave?" he smirks and winks at her.

"Arthur, I will have you know, THIS" and she sweeps her hand in a very grandiose gesture around the house, " was all me. Your little 'pumpkin' here left me all alone to clean her many messes." She winks back at my dad, and then at me.

"She's such a martyr." I roll my eyes and hug my brother and his wife. "Bro, married life's treating you well," I smirk as I pat his tummy. "I didn't know Chels here was a painter AND a gourmet chef."

Chelsey giggles and Glen frowns and pats his stomach. "Spence, this is a solid six-pack."

Chelsey lovingly puts her arm around him and puts her hand over his, which is still rubbing his belly. "Aw, baby, you are my big bundle of love."

We all laugh as Glen shakes his head, and even lifts up his shirt in an effort to prove his point.

Just then the doorbell rings again, and my dad opens it, to be greeted by Kyla, Aiden and Madison.

"Well, if it isn't King High's motley crew!" He beams at our friends and hugs them each.

"Motley, maybe, but they are NOT my crew," Madison kids as she raises her eyes as if she was so insulted.

"Oh, Mads, I am SO glad I drove 20 miles out of my way to pick you up for this little shin-dig" Aiden growls as he puts her in a friendly head-lock.

"Hi, friends," I smile pleasantly, happy to see everyone I love in the same room, and more happy that not a thing has really changed. _Well, except one little thing_, I think as I squeeze my bare left ring-finger. _ Uhh…let's get this dinner going so we can finally tell them our big news._

Just then, I glance at Ashley, who is clearly inside my head. She smiles and winks. "Alright Mr. C., since you are the only real man in this room, you wanna fire up the grill?"

Aiden and Glen feign hurt, but follow Arthur to the patio in an attempt to prove their masculinity. I walk up to Ashley, kiss her on the cheek, and she smiles. "Soon, babe…

Finally, there is one last ring. I look at Ashley, who appears as if she's about to fall over. I squeeze her hand before opening the door. "Ms. Davies, hello, welcome." I feel the formality in my voice, and inwardly curse myself as I see Ashley's face tense up.

"Oh, Spencer, honey, you can call me Christine. How many times do I have to tell you that?" She gives me a warm hug, and looks at her daughter. "Hi, darling. Thank you for inviting me."

I see Ashley relax a bit and walk towards her mother. "Hi mom, thank you for coming." She hugs her mother, and I see Christine plant a soft kiss on her daughter's temple.

"You look beautiful, dear. This one…" she says pointing to me, "is obviously keeping you very happy." She smiles at me, and for the first time, I see my girl in her mom through that Davies nose-crinkling smile.

"Christine, this is my mom, Paula Carlin." I pull my mom by the hand so that we are all four standing in the doorway.

"Christine, I am delighted to meet you after all these years." My mom holds her hand delicately out towards Christine, who takes it and shakes it softly.

"Paula, I am equally delighted. You have a beautiful daughter." She says this very warmly and I see my mother beam at me with pride.

"Likewise, Christine."

I look at the two women, standing there, meeting for the first time, both very beautiful in different ways. One blonde, one brunette, one a little simple and one a little flashy. _Was I looking at Ash and I in 20 years? _

_ASHLEY_. I turn to her, and see her beaming at our moms, and then at me. She looks so relaxed and I know, right then, it is going to be ok.

…

It was a wonderful backyard BBQ, filled with comfortable conversation, catching up on Kyla and Aiden's hilarious love/hate relationship, Glen and Chelsey's even more hysterical first year of marriage, Madison's glamorous stories of being a back-up dancer for some pretty impressive stars, and my mom's slightly gross E.R. tales. Christine even interjected with a few stories about a little, mischievous Ashley, and though Ash looked thoroughly embarrassed, I loved every minute of it_._

_I wish I knew you when you were a little girl_, I think to myself, staring lovingly at my fiancé, who is swatting her mom's arm and telling her _enough_.

And leave it to my dad to tell a few embarrassing childhood stories about Glen, Clay and me.

_Clay_. I feel tears well up in my eyes at the sound of his name in my head. I wish he was here to share this night. I look up at the star-filled sky, forcing back my tears and just then, I see a star twinkle brightly and start to fall.

"Oh my God, a shooting star!" Kyla exclaims. Everyone's faces turn to the sky, and I feel Ashley grab my hand.

"Everyone, make a wish." She squeezes my hand as she says this.

I look back at the sky and see the star fade out over the distant ocean. _He is here,_ I think to myself. This realization makes my former wish completely unnecessary.

…

"Ok, everyone, listen up please. Does everyone have a drink?" Ashley opens the cooler. "Who wants a beer?" The boys and Kyla all thrust their hands in the air, Glen a little too enthusiastically, and she tosses each of them a cold one. "Excellent choice, Glen. Especially helpful for those six-pack abs." Glen glares at her and she smiles widely, proud of her clever little quip.

I top off the remaining ladies' wine glasses, including Ashley's, and look at her, the anticipation of what she is about to say driving me mad.

"Ok, I have something I would like to say." She re-takes her seat and holds up her wine glass. Everyone follows suit. "First of all, thank you all so much for coming tonight on relatively short notice. It means so much to Spencer and I to have our families and friends together tonight, and I know by the look on her face that I am speaking for the both of us when I say it has been such a fun night." She smiles at me, and I nod my head in agreement. "So…Spencer and I invited you all here because we wanted to share something very special with those we love the most. Spence, run grab that _thing_ out of our room so we can show them." She juts her head towards the house and raises her eyebrows, urging me to follow her lead.

"Ok, um…I'll be right back."

I make my way to our room and pull the ring from our jewelry box. Placing it on my finger, I beam. It's time.

Walking back to the patio, everyone is sitting, in silence, which amuses me. Perplexed looks greet my face as Ashley takes her place by my side. "Ok…" I hear her voice crack, and I look at her and realize she is crying.

"Baby…" I reach out to wipe a tear off of her cheek.

"No, I can do this Spence. Ok…" she clears her throat and continues. "Everyone, Spence and I have big news." She pulls my hand up and flashes my ring at the crowd. "We're getting married."

…


	10. Picture Perfect ReUp

**Chapter 10: Picture Perfect **

Spencer's POV

As I shut the front door, kissing the last of our guests goodbye, watching the last of the tears and smiles and hearing the last of about 400 congratulations, I lean against the door, almost exhausted, and find her smiling at me from across the room. She has a handful of wine glasses and makes her way into the kitchen to set them by the sink, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Let's clean up in the morning," I urge her as she starts to turn the sink on. I walk up behind her, wrap one arm tightly around her waist, and turn the faucet off with my free hand. Turning her around, I tell her, "We have all day tomorrow. It's Friday, remember?"

A look of satisfaction comes across her face, and she begins rubbing my back. "No argument here. What do you say we go to bed early tonight?" She feigns a yawn and pats her lips.

"Somebody sleepy?" I ask with mock disappointment. "Ok, fine, let's go to bed…"

As I pull out of her arms and start to turn towards the stairs, she grabs me roughly and pulls me back into her front. "Just to be clear…" she begins and her hot breath is in my ear…"we may be going to the bedroom, but we are not going to sleep anytime soon."

I feel the wetness immediately form between my legs. I turn and pull her into my lips, our lust suddenly growing exponentially as we moan and groan and grasp one another hungrily. I think to myself that over the last two weeks, Ashley and I had made love almost every day or night, sometimes multiple times and every time it was earth-shattering and amazing. But our love-making, while hot and passionate and sensual and fulfilling, had been a little on the sweeter side of things in the aftermath of our engagement. As I feel Ashley desperately pulling at the hem of my dress and pulling it up over my body, I look at her and we both knew that tonight we are not making love, we are going to fuck.

I crash our faces together again and our tongues battle sloppily and hungrily. She picks me up so that I am straddling her waist and we make our way up the stairs. She literally throws me on the bed and I lay there in my bra and panties, waiting for her with such anticipation I am about to touch myself.

"Get it out…" I point towards the nightstand but she's already read my mind.

Neither of us can speak, but our heavy panting and satisfied murmurs say everything our minds are trying to convey to one another. I pull myself closer into her and glance at the clock. It's after two in the morning. I look at the picture of us Ashley had brought to the beach house and remember my gift that had been forgotten. I slip out of the sheets.

"Hey! Where are you going?' She groans and reaches for me.

"I'll be right back," I promise as I walk to the dresser and grab the present I had wrapped with some white tissue paper and tied with blue ribbon. Turning back towards her, I hold the present in front of my naked body.

"What is that?" She sits up and I see her face light up with that same childish, but adorable Ashley look that makes my heart swoon.

"Well, it's an engagement present," I say shyly as I take my lower lip in between my teeth.

"Well what is it?" She exclaims as I join her on the bed. I laugh loudly at her impatience.

"Ash, I am not telling you what it is. You have to open in, silly." I set the present in her eagerly awaiting hands, and curl my legs up under me. She hops up and folds her legs under her, fingering the ribbon and smiling lovingly at me. "Open the card first," I urge, knowing Ashley, while an absolute poet in every card she has written to me, would love to skip cards altogether and get to the gifts underneath. Again, just like a child.

"Okaaayy…" she says slyly as she opens the envelope. It's a black-and-white portrait of two women, sitting at an outside café, laughing. The inside of the card is blank. I found it in the "friendship" section. I guess they don't make a lot of "my lesbian life-partner just proposed and I want to tell her thank you" cards, so a card meant for friends is the only one I could find with two women. I had to insert my own fitting message.

She reads the words out loud to me. "Dear Ashley," she begins, and smiles at me before continuing. "You have spent the last ten years making me the happiest girl in L.A., but in Malibu, with a beautiful ring and a proposal that you expressed from your heart, with nothing but the tips of your fingers, you succeeded in making me the happiest girl in the entire world." She grabs my hand, and brings the ring to her lips, kissing it sweetly like she has so many times since putting in on my finger. "The feeling is mutual baby," she says so honestly.

"Keep reading," I urge her.

"I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, me beautiful love. I hope each time you look at this, you remember how happy I was on that day, and how happy I continue to be with you by my side. I love you baby, Spencer."

She looks deep into my eyes and I know she is thinking about kissing me, but I cannot wait any longer. "OPEN IT!" and with that, childish look back on her face, she tears open the tissue paper and throws it aside. Holding the photograph up so she can get a better look, I see the face of a little girl turn to that of a woman, a woman very much in love with the other woman sitting in the bed with her, a woman who is looking at her whole future in a simple black and white photograph, in a black frame, taken the day after she asked that other woman to marry her.

"Spence, it's amazing…" she starts slowly and I can see her eyes glisten with moisture. She traces her fingers over the glass, right where my face is positioned in the picture. "It's perfect," she says, softly and honestly, letting a single tear fall down her cheek.

I scoot around so I am sitting next to her, her head on my shoulder as we stare at the photograph that depicts the joy and love between us. I look at Ashley's beautiful face, her lips pressing softly against the ring, her head lower than mine so that she is gazing up in my eyes, the smile on my face absolutely genuine as I gaze back down at her. The picture is perfectly close up so that you can just see the tops of her swimsuit straps and the tops of mine. It's so unbelievably intimate that it's hard to believe it was captured, that it was somewhat staged, though not really as it was very much just us in the moment.

"Claire outdid herself, darlin'" Ashley kids in a hilarious southern accent. I giggle and kiss her cheek.

"You look just as purty as a piece a pumpkin pie, darlin," I play back and we both laugh uncontrollably.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, from her earlier emotion over the picture and then from our outburst, she gets up from the bed. She picks up the picture of us that currently sits on our nightstand and moved it to the top of our taller dresser, replacing it with the new photo. "Perfect," She exclaims and runs her fingers over the glass one more time before re-joining me on the bed. "Thank you, beautiful," she says sincerely as she cups my cheeks in her hands.

"I'm glad you love it as much as I do," I whisper glancing at the picture again and closing my eyes, feeling the breeze and hearing the ocean in my head, almost feeling the warmth of the sun on my body again. As I open my eyes, I realize the warmth is Ashley's hot breath on my skin. I wrap my arms around her neck and settle into the bed and her warm sweet kisses…


	11. The Wedding Planners

**Chapter 11: The Wedding Planners**

Ashley's POV

Five months have passed since our engagement, since August 15th to be exact, and while we were enjoying every minute of being en-fianced, the reality has started to creep in. We have a wedding to plan.

I myself am not much of a "planner", if you will. Just ask Spencer. Each time she sets a bridal magazine in front of me, she is met with groans of protest. Like today, for instance.

It's a sunny Sunday afternoon, and all I want to do is sit on the back patio and strum my guitar lazily and sing love longs to my girl. She has other ideas for what we should be doing, however.

"AAAssshhh…" she pouts as I ignore the magazine and strum my guitar, raspily singing words to her.

"Cause it's you, and me, and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove. And it's you and me, and all of the people, and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you…" I croon, never letting my brown eyes leave her blue pools.

She swoons a bit. I told you, LOVES it…

"Baby, we are getting married in 5 months and there really is so much to do," she whispers, trying to shake herself from my serenades. "I know you do not want a big 'to-do' but we still have things to sort out." She looks at me with hesitation, as if she is afraid to scare me away with any talk about flowers and cakes and food.

Not wanting her to think for one second I am not as excited about this as she is, I set my guitar down. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I want this little party to be perfect too. What do you want me to look at?" I reach out to accept the magazine from her.

"First of all, Ash, if you call it a 'little party' one more time, you are sleeping on the couch indefinitely." She looks at me with mock anger and I cannot help but laugh.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Baby, I am not discounting the importance of our day," I tell her honestly.

"Ash, I know you aren't. It's just that the ceremony is really important to me. It's the commitment part of this, when we are going to stand in front of our friends and family and make promises to each other. The 'little party' comes AFTER that." She looks down at her ring and twirls it a few times, not wanting to meet my stare, which I assume is because she knows is filled with a little bit of hurt at her implications.

"Hey…" I start, grabbing her hand. She keeps looking down and I scoot closer to her. "Look at me, Spence." She looks up and I am staring intently at her, all traces of humor, teasing or sarcasm completely gone from my face. This relaxes her a little because she know I get it now. "Spence, marrying you, the wedding, the actual ceremony, the promises, seeing you in a white dress, hearing the minister tell me to kiss my bride, that's ALL I care about in all of this." I say it with such sincerity that I can sense she feels almost silly for even having a trace of insecurity.

"I know, baby…" she squeezes my hand apologetically and continues, "I'm sorry. I guess I am just getting a little stressed that we have so much to do before June, and I sometimes just need you to be in this part of it a little more with me." As she finishes her statement, I rise from my chair. Looking worried, she starts to rise to stop me.

"Wait here," I say and gently push her back to her seat and disappear inside…

Spencer's POV

I feel my heart sink in my chest. I do not want to upset her or make her feel guilty. She's been so wonderful, and the fact that we are getting married at all makes me the happiest I can ever imagine being. As I am contemplating how to tell her exactly this, she reappears and I cannot believe my eyes.

She is standing there with a bottle of wine, two glasses and a handful of bridal magazines. "I had these at the studio, and have been looking through them during my downtime, but I forgot I had brought them to my car on Friday. Here…" she sets them down in front of me, and starts to open the wine. "Let's sit here all day, drink this bottle of wine, and decide once and for all what our wedding, and the 'little party' AFTER the ceremony, is going to be." She pours us both a glass of wine and looks at me with a hopeful expression.

My heart soaring at just how sweet my future wife can be, I stand up, and pull her to me. "You look at these magazines at work?" I ask her, trying to hide the shock and express it more as amazement.

"Well…yeah. I mean, you're not the only girl in this relationship," she grins goofily, stating the obvious.

"I love you," I say simply. "And I hope you have more wine where this came from, cause my sweet, sweet, girl, this is going to take a while," I laugh. She knows how well I know her and how long her attention span can sometimes last.

"I've got my whole life…" she says earnestly, taking a seat and opening a magazine. Knowing I am still watching her in awe, she lifts her wine glass to her lips, licking seductively around the rim of the glass be a long fore taking a long, slow sip, moaning in feign delight at the taste.

Stifling a giggle, I take a sip of my own wine. "God, you are a piece of work, Davies," I inform her, and she winks at me as she turns her attention back to her magazine.

"Oh, wow, Spence, look at this cake," she exclaims, pushing the page towards me and pointing excitedly.

Not even looking what she was pointing at, I smile. "It's perfect…just beautiful."

…

After two bottles of wine, we successfully agree on a number of things, including a cake, colors for Chelsey and Kyla's dresses, a soft blue which will match Glen and Aiden's ties, flowers consisting of white calli-lilies and tiger lilies, no roses…Ashley's decision… with hints of blue poppies and daisies. Ashley wants blues, because of my eyes, of course, and I was not going to deny her this request. We want an acoustic guitar for the ceremony and a band for the reception. We sent emails and made phone calls. I am amazed at how many vendors we are able to reach on a Sunday, but chalk it up to the fact that weddings are big business. We pick simple invites and decided to do equally simple save-the-date cards with a beach theme. I suggest using our engagement picture but Ashley vetoes the idea, explaining that she wants our picture to remain with just us, and I love her for that.

We agree that whatever we decide to wear for the ceremony will be kept a secret and surprise for each other, again Ashley's idea. She even hints that she's already been looking and might even just know what she is going to wear. This makes me a little nervous and overwhelmed because I, myself have no idea what I want to wear. She really is quite old-fashioned and romantic, and sitting here on our back porch, drinking wine and planning our day, I am reminded of this over and over again.

Finally agreeing we have done enough "damage" for the day…Ashley's words, but I let it slide because of how wonderfully involved she is being…we close the magazines and pour another glass of wine.

"You know, I think you just actually really enjoyed all of that," I tease her as we sit back and lace our hands across the table.

She widens her eyes defensively and pouts, proclaiming, "I'm the one that had to keep you going!" Mocking me slightly she continues, "Oh, Ashley, we can figure that out later. Ash, you've already called THREE florists, how many more are you gonna call??" She sits back and triumphantly raises her wine glass. Seeing the amused look on my face, her eyes narrow. "Unless of course…" she trails off as the light bulb goes on. "Spencer Carlin, you little devil! Reverse psychology…" She shakes her head and wiggles her finger towards me. "Very clever, gorgeous." She sips her wine and shakes her head, chuckling softly. "Very clever…"

I laugh out loud, spitting some wine out onto the table. She continues to feign her shock at my trickiness and I squeeze her hand. "Whatever, it worked and I have to say, this has been fun…" I lean over and give her a chaste kiss on the lips and sit back down, my own triumph taking over my face.

"Well…" she begins, attempting to turn the tables. "You do realize we just planned a majority of our wedding without…" she pauses and takes a long sip of her wine before continuing, "Paula Carlin." She smirks as she sees the smile disappear from my face and horror take over. "Yep, didn't think of that did you, my dear? YOUR mother is going to give you more headaches about that little fact than any of my previous lack of involvement in planning this little PARTY"…" she emphasis the word party and smirks again.

Not missing a beat and definitely not wanting her to bask too long in her victory, I start to rise from my chair. "Where are you going?" She asks a little urgently, obviously worried she may have ruined our blissful afternoon with her final smug comment.

"To see if we have any clean bedding for the couch," I announce as I start towards the house.

"SPENCER!" she exclaims as I erupt into laughter and run inside, her chasing after me. Once inside I sprint to the linen closet and begin throwing out sheets and pillow cases, as she just as quickly is picking them up and trying to shove past me to put them back on the shelf. We are wrestling with each other, laughing uncontrollably.

"What did I tell you Davies?" I exclaim as I toss some sheets towards the couch, which I miss by a good ten feet.

Laughing even harder, she drags me by the waist, pushes me back on the couch and throws herself on top of me, locking me down under her and refusing to let me wriggle out from beneath her.

"Oh, no you don't, missy. If I'm sleeping on this couch tonight, you are sleeping right under me!" She yells through her laughter while pinning my arms above my head.

I continue to struggle against her as she pins me harder between her thighs. Locking her eyes on mine, our laughter begins to subside. "Spence…" she whispers as she leans down and places her face against mine. "Please, please don't make me sleep on the couch alone…" She pouts her lips so that they brush against mine. It's adorable and I am torn between continuing to tease her and kissing her. "I promise, I won't call it a little party again, but if you make me sleep here by myself, I might die of frostbite…"

Decision made…I pull her by the neck to kiss her passionately. I hear her moan and her body relaxes down on top of me.

Ashley didn't sleep alone on the coach that night. In fact, after what happened next, we slept there together, with me right under her, just like she threatened. And neither of us got the least bit cold.


	12. Cry

**Chapter 12: Cry**

Spencer's POV

_One month. ONE MONTH and our wedding day will finally be here_.

I had successfully been able to convince my mother that her help was needed in planning the "important" details of the wedding, and had even convinced her to call Christine and invite her to lunch one Saturday in order to involve her in the planning as well.

Ashley was at the studio on this particular Saturday. To be honest, we have not seen each other nearly as often as we normally would over the past three or so months. She's been working overtime on her album, and several nights a week has gotten home after I was already in bed. She's been more tired than usual, and a little bit, dare I say, cranky.

I, in turn, find myself critiquing her a little more than I would prefer about her lack of help around the house.

Ok, I was nagging her. And sitting here admitting that to myself, I feel a knot in my stomach. I don't want to NAG Ashley and I know I am simply misplacing my overwhelming sense of just missing her....

Flashback

I pick up a pile of Ashley's clothes, which are strewn about the living room.

The living room!

"Arrrgggg…" I looked over at Ashley, who has arrived home from the studio on a Saturday evening, late of course, forcing me to eat dinner again on my own. Of course, I would never tell her this, but I usually didn't even have the motivation to actually make myself something to eat when she was not home for dinner. And while I knew it was my stubbornness coming out, I inwardly rewarded my immaturity by assuring myself I was dropping a few extra pounds for my dress in the process.

Ashley doesn't look up from the television at my groans of frustration. This pisses me off even more and without a second thought, I fling the clothes at her, watching as they hit her in the face and fall on her lap.

"Spence! What the hell was that for?" She turns to me, shocked, and is met with my angry glare.

"Is it too much to ask for you to put your fucking clothes in the laundry room? I mean, I know it's a good ten steps from when you are sitting and all…" I retort as I turn and walk into the kitchen, loudly slamming Ashley's morning dishes into the dishwasher.

"WOW." She simply looks back at the T.V. and says nothing more in return. This makes me even more furious.

"And thank you SO much for NOT putting your dishes anywhere but in the sink this morning. It gives me something to do while you are gone all damn day long!" I slam a mug into the top shelf of the dishwasher and feel her whip her head around and stare at me.

"What is your problem? Jesus!" And with that she is on her feet and in the kitchen in no time. Not looking at her, I continue.

"Nothing Ashley. I am just so thrilled to be your cook and your maid and your sex slave. You must love coming home to your little wifey every night whenever you damn well please." I am crying at this point, tears of anger, and some of that anger is directed at myself as I realize I am being mean, but I cannot help it. I miss her so much lately and it has just reached a boiling point.

It's actually raining outside, a rarity for L.A., and I hear a loud clap of thunder which causes me to jump and snap back to the present. Ashley is standing right next to me at this point, and yanks my arm so that I turn to face her. She doesn't hurt me, she never would, but she is just as upset at this point as I am and it shows all over her face.

"I cannot believe you just said that," she yells through her own tears. Her tired eyes are bright red and mascara is smearing down her face. "Is that what you think you are to me?" Her voice is loud and passionate and she is shaking.

"Well…" my voice trails off and I go back to my violent loading of the dishwasher. As I open my mouth to continue my tirade I see her grab a jacket and head to the front door.

"Where are you going?" I yell this, but the desperation in my voice is abundantly clear.

"OUT." And with that the door closes and she is gone.

I sink to the floor and sobs rack my body. She was actually home on a Saturday night, at an _almost_ decent hour, and now she's gone. And it's all my fault.

I pull myself up and reach for my purse, searching for my phone. I flip it open and pull her number up, but my fingers are frozen and I can't hit send. Instead, I move to the couch, where I curl up and pull a pillow against my face. I can smell her on it and it makes me cry harder. I find my phone again and this time I do find the strength to hit send. It goes immediately to her voicemail and just hearing her voice on the recording makes my heart hurt even more.

"Ashley, I am so sorry, baby. I am just stressed out and I miss you not being home as much. I took it out on you and you don't deserve that. You are just trying to get your album finished so we can go on our honeymoon and I know that. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said." I am sobbing at this point. "Ashley, I love you. Please come home."

I hang up and lay on the couch for another hour, crying and staring at my phone. Finally, I pull myself up and walk to the front door, and open it. The rain is coming down harder and I am all of the sudden very worried about her being on the roads. Just then, I see her car parked in the driveway, and she is in it. I can see her face in her hands and my heart breaks. I don't even grab a jacket, I just run outside to her car, and yank the door open. She looks up at me with huge, swollen, watery eyes.

"Ashley…" She begins to cry again and I don't think I have ever felt worse.

Sure, we fight… all couples do, but I said terrible things to her and treated her like a horrible human being, something she could not be farther from.

"Ash…" I start again, more softly. The rain is coming down and I am soaked, but I can feel hot tears streaming down my face, mixing with the cool rain. "Baby, I am SO sorry. I love you so much. Please come inside."

She looks up at me and takes her keys out of the ignition. She pulls herself out of her car and stands in front of me.

"You aren't my maid or my cook or anything ELSE…" she begins passionately, stressing the _else_ and reminding me of the other horrific thing I said to her.

We are both standing in the rain at this point facing each other and I am scrambling for the right words to tell her how sorry I am and how much I love her. "Ash, I know. I did not mean a word I said in there. I just miss you so much." With that I burry my face in my hands. A second later I fee her gently pull my hands down and place them around her waist. She cups my face gently and forces me to look at her.

"Spencer, I'm the one that's sorry," she begins and I hear her soft voice break.

I look at her confused. "What…" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Spencer, I have been feeling so awful lately, not being here with you, not helping more with the wedding, though I know Paula Carlin secretly is thrilled cause she gets to take my place." She smiles a little at me and I cannot help but smile back. "I just know I have been absent and I have been avoiding the subject because I feel so guilty all the time." She looks down and I can see pain come over her beautiful face as she continues.

"Spencer, there is nowhere else I would rather be than anywhere you are. I am just trying to get to a good place in the studio so that nothing interrupts our wedding and honeymoon, and the pressure is getting unbearable." She is crying again and I want nothing more than to wrap her up in my arms and make her feel just how okay everything is going to be.

"Ashley, I know….I know…" I pull her to me and we kiss passionately through rain and tears. Pulling back, I see her shake and realize just how cold and wet we both are.

"Where did you go?" I ask her timidly.

"No where," she sighs and points to her car. "I have been sitting in there this whole time, trying to figure out what to do."

I feel my hear sink, though I also feel relief knowing my behavior earlier did not send her out on the streets in the rainstorm. "Let's go inside baby."

Wrapped around each other, we walk towards the door, and I lean into her and whisper, "Can I still be your sex slave though?"

…

As we make our way back into our home, our clothes soaked and hugging our bodies tightly, I pull her into another long embrace.

"Come on, let's get out of these wet clothes," I urge her and we walk into the laundry room, where we shed our garments and find some warm pajamas in the dryer.

"Come with me," she asks me softly and I follow her to the living room. I sink down on our couch and she grabs her guitar. Taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch, she positions her guitar against her chest and makes a few slow strums against the strings. Her big, swollen brown eyes connect with mine and I relax into the back of the couch, waiting for her to sing.

_Never thought you knew me,_

_Never thought of you with me._

_Always fighting in the dark_

_Before…_

_Never got to tell you,_

_I don't know what I mean to you._

_No need to explain_

_Anymore._

_But I'd cry,_

_I would die if I lost you._

_And I'd cry…aye…aye…aye…oooohh…_

_When I think about us,_

_It's only me that comes between us._

_It's only me that closes_

_The door._

_But I'd cry,_

_I would die if I lost you, ohh._

_And I'd cry…aye…aye…aye…oooohh…_

_And you know you held me up,_

_Held me to the sun, _

_When I was yours _

_And I know I let you down,_

_Let you down,_

_The day I was gone._

_But I'd cry,_

_I would die if I lost you…oooohh…_

_And I'd cry…aye…aye…aye…oooohh…_

_But I'd cry,_

_I would die if I lost you…ooohhh…_

_And I'd cry…aye…aye…aye…oooohh…_

As the last _cry_ escapes from her lips, I am doing just that, and so is she. Setting her guitar gently against the side of the couch, she makes her way across the distance of the couch, and we pull each other close, grasping desperately at one another's faces, our tears mixing again.

"You will NEVER lose me baby…" I promise her as we fall into one another, the rain softly hitting our roof, drowning out our desperate cries…

End of Flashback

Ashley half-heartedly left this morning for the studio. She knew Paula and Christine were meeting here before their lunch to get some needed information about the wedding and she wanted to be here when they arrived, but the timing just didn't work. I kissed her over and over and assured her everyone would understand, but she looked sad as she waved to me before closing the door behind her. I wanted her there too, but I vowed to myself to be more patient and understanding over this last month before the wedding.

The doorbell rings, and I open it to see our mothers, arriving together and happily chatting, their arms linked together. I smile at the site. They are both in summer dresses, looking lovely and beaming at me.

"Mom, Christine, hi! Come in!" I hug and kiss them both on the cheek.

"Hi darling," my mother beams. "Gosh, we are so excited!" She smiles at Christine, who returns the smile before turning to me.

"Spencer, we've been talking and we would like it if you just joined us for lunch and we can go over everything at the same time." She pulls her planner from her purse and opens it. "There is just SO much to do and SO little time!" She exclaims while studying what I assume is some sort of check-list.

"Sure, that sounds great. Ashley just left for the studio but she is going to call when she is done to see if we are still together," I inform them with a sad smile.

"Oh, that daughter of mine." Christine smiles knowingly at me, and I almost sense a little look of guilt. "She's relentless, just like her father was."

I know she is right, and I wonder for a moment what it must have been like for Christine while she and Raife were married and he was always on the road. I knew from Ash they didn't have the best of marriages. And then it dawns on me…

_Oh God, I'M marrying a rock star. _

My face must convey my panic to Christine, who shuts her planner before giving me an understanding look. "But Ashley, you see, she's got his passion but she directs it as much to the people she loves as her music, which is a balance Raife didn't have for many, many years."

I nod in agreement. Passionate is about the best word to describe my girl. I just wish she could be here today.

As I start to grab my purse I hear the door open. Before I have a chance to turn around, I hear my mother and Christine cry out in joy.

"Ashley!" they exclaim in unison. I feel my heart flutter as I turn to see her standing in the doorway, hugging them both at the same time.

"Hi Moms," she says sweetly as she turns her face up to find my eyes.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" I gasp, my shock clearly spread all over my face.

"Well…" she begins as she gives them both another squeeze. "I told Ethan to reschedule the session for tomorrow. I just didn't want to miss the chance to spend the day with my three favorite women." She winks at me and I see our mother's simply stare at her with adoration.

"Come here…" I say to her lovingly as she pulls herself free from the doting women and walks until we are inches apart. "Thank you," I say as I pull her into my own embrace. Whispering in her ear, I tell her, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

I feel her squeeze me and whisper back, "I love you."


	13. Beloved Wives

**Chapter 13: Beloved Wives**

Ashley's POV

"Oh my GOD!" I exclaim as Aiden and Glen come walking into my room. I feel a mixture of love and absolute amusement seeing them in their light khaki pants, short sleeved white shirts and blue ties, each with orchids which have been dyed blue and pinned to their fronts. "Very handsome," I state, deciding that on this day, I was going to forego my usual unsentimental remarks.

They both beam proudly at me, and then jokingly wrestle each other for space in front of the mirror to check themselves out. Kyla and Chelsey have just left to tend to Spencer and I was waiting for my mom to arrive.

"Yeah, you're thinking you picked the wrong Carlin right about now, aren't you, Ashley?" Glen teases as he runs his fingers through his curly blonde hair and raises an eyebrow approvingly at his reflection.

I sigh. _Attempt at nice, sentimental moment over_.

Smiling, he turns to me. "You look beautiful, Ash," he says warmly and gives me a long hug.

"Yep, you clean up pretty good Davies." Aiden agrees, hugging me next.

"Thanks, but I am not even dressed and its all about to start, so shoo! I'll see you at the beach!" I swat them both on the butts and they pretend to cry out in pain.

"Oh, wait…I almost forgot! Stop!" They turned around, looking confused. "Hey, can you give this to Spencer…" I begin, handing Glen a small white box with a card. Shyly, I add, "And tell her I love her."

"Awww…such a softie," he kids. "Of course, I will give it to her." He grins goofily at me for a second or two.

"GO!"

They both laugh are disappear down the hall. Closing the door behind them, I turn to look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing my hair down in loose curls. I have a small gathering of white orchids over my right ear, and my make-up is done. Kyla helped me with it earlier and I swear we had to start over three times because she kept making me cry.

We are in Malibu. We have rented our beach house for the reception. Our families and friends have all rented little bungalows down the beach and everyone was staying the weekend. My mother was staying with the Carlins, and they had spent the first few days getting even more acquainted. I have never seen my mom have a real friend, and it warms my heart to see her and Paula acting like old pals.

We have been there since Thursday, and had a huge shrimp and crab leg boil at Spencer and my house for the rehearsal last night. It was simple and perfect, and as neither of us felt there was much to "rehearse" we made it all about sharing in a fun evening with our loved ones.

Spencer had stayed with her parents and my mom stayed over with me last night, and we agreed not to see one another again until the ceremony. I missed her, sleeping in that big bed by myself, but it just added to the anticipation of today.

I pull my dress off of its hanger and pull it over my body. It's a satin white halter, straight and plain, with a neck line that plunges low, showing off my breastbone. I have simple white sandals on my tan feet, and my nails are painted a soft pink. I am wearing a diamond tennis bracelet and stud earrings. All simple but I know Spencer will approve. As I admire myself in the mirror, I hear a soft knock on my door.

"As long as you are not Spencer Carlin, come in!" The door opens, and I see my mother standing in the doorway. She looks exquisite in a knee length deep blue dress with thin straps, and some simple beading on the neckline and hem. Her dark hair is down and she is wearing a corsage of white orchids. I see tears well-up in her eyes as she looks at me.

"Darling, you are stunning," she exclaims as she walks to me and pulls me into a loving embrace. "You almost took my breath away." She is crying lightly and I fight to keep my composure, but I feel the tears start to well up.

"Mom, stop. We'll ruin our make-up," I tell her gently as she pulls away and grabs my hand.

"Ok, I will try but Ashley, I want to say something to you." Her face become serious as she begins. "My daughter, I know I was not always there for you, and there were times I behaved rather badly. But seeing you with Spencer, seeing how happy you are, and seeing what a talented, loving, warm and wonderful young woman you have grown to be, well it's inspired me to be a better person, and most importantly, a better mother." She is crying now and I join her. I never thought in a million years I would hear such words come from her mouth.

"Ever since your father died…" her voice trails off and she looks lost in thought. "You know, enough tears for today. Let's leave it at that. BUT, I do have something for you." She reaches into her small clutch and pulls out a box. "Your father bought this for you on a trip to Grand Cayman when you were just a little girl. We of course left you home with Grace," she says sheepishly, "But he told me we would give it to our little girl on her wedding day." Opening the box, she reveals a beautiful necklace, three diamonds in a row on a soft, silver chain. "It can be your something old and new, but it's not borrowed, honey, its all yours. And there's certainly plenty of blue at this wedding." Beaming, she pulls it out and signals me to turn around so she can place it around my neck.

Turning towards the mirror, I finger the beautiful stones and fight back the tears. "Mom, its beautiful," I tell her sincerely. "Thank you." I hug her again, glance upwards and mouth _Thank You Daddy_.

…

Spencer's POV

I can't stop crying. Oh my god, I have to stop crying!

With every face I see, Chelsey and Kyla looking so gorgeous in their blue dresses, my grandmother, who CAME to my wedding, my mother, who is much to blame for the crying. I have not seen my dad yet, but have been told he is taking care of a few details at the beach and will be back to the house soon. I am getting ready at their house, and it's been a long but fun morning so far. My mom insists it's time to get me into my dress, and the girls all stand around, helping me slip into it, each fussing over me in their own adorable ways.

I look in the mirror and see my mom holding her hand over her mouth as more tears flow. I am standing in a long white flowing satin gown. It's ankle length and flows slightly but is fitted in my torso. It has thin straps and is sweetheart cut across my chest. My hair is down and slightly wavy and I have a thin headband sitting in my hair with simple crystals adorning it. I have decided to go barefoot much to my mom's protest but have my toenails perfectly French manicured. I am wearing simple drop earring that match the beading on the headband and a sapphire tennis bracelet, which was an anniversary gift from my dad to my mom, and my something borrowed AND blue. My something old was a handkerchief my grandmother has embroidered with her initials a long, long time ago, and she gave it to me before she left to find her seat. Chelsey tucked it into her dress and promised to pass it off if my tears became uncontrollable.

"Sweetheart," my mom gasps through her tears. "You look like an angel."

"Mom," I pull her into a hug, and whisper, "Thank you for everything. I mean EVERYTHING… for being here, for helping make this day so perfect, and for loving and accepting Ashley in they way you have."

She squeezes me harder, and we try to regain our composure.

"Yeah, Paula. Thank god," Kyla chimes in. "If it weren't for Spencer here, I am not sure we'd ever be getting rid of that girl!" We all laugh, but are interrupted by a knock at the door.

My mom slowly opens it to make sure as to not reveal me to the world just yet. "Glen, Aiden, come in you handsome boys!!"

She opens the door wider and I see two of my favorite guys beaming at me. Aiden just lets out a whistle and I blush. He whistles at Kyla next, and she swats him before giving him a little kiss.

Glen walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. "You look beautiful, little sis," he whispers and I swear I hear his voice crack. Regaining his composure he pulls away and looks at Chelsey. "And you, my wife, look HOT!" We all chuckle as he gives her a quick kiss.

Not many people know this, but Chelsey is about six weeks pregnant and they are waiting until after the wedding to make their announcement, but Chelsey could not contain herself and had told me and Ash about a week ago.

"Ok, ok, you guys all need to get going. It's almost time!" My mom practically jumps up and down as she says this.

"Alright Mooom" Glen groans. "But I need to give something to Spencer." He hands me a small white box with a card. I see my name written on the front and recognize the penmanship immediately.

Smiling, I turn to the group. "Can you guys give me a moment?" They all nod knowingly and slip out the door, my mom blowing me a kiss before shutting it behind her.

I open the card first, smiling to myself.

_Dear Spencer,_

_By the time you are reading this, I am estimating we will be just moments away from pledging the rest of our lives to one another. I am also guessing that I am going crazy having been away from you for so many hours. And I am pretty sure I am standing in our room at our beach house, feeling more excited and full of love for you, and that I might be driving everyone a bit crazy. If you have room, please wear this and know I give it to you as one last present before you are my wife. I simply cannot wait to see your beautiful face. I love you, Ashley_

Forcing back tears, yet again, I open the box to find a simple white gold chain holding a tear-drop shaped sapphire with two tiny diamonds on either side of the point. I hold it up to my chest and admire how perfectly it looks with everything I am wearing.

_My something new…_

"You need some help with that pumpkin?" I turn to see my father standing in the doorway, tears filling his big blue eyes.

"Daddy," I begin as he walks towards me, and stands behind me, taking the delicate chain in his big strong hands. He fumbles a bit with the claps but finally places it around my neck and fastens it securely. Placing both hands on my shoulders he looks at us both in the mirror before kissing my cheek.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…" he begins. "Well, I suppose the second, but its an even tie with your own mother." He winks at me, and I turn around to fall into his strong, fatherly embrace. "You ready sweetheart?" He looks down at me and smiles, and all I can do is nod. "Ok, let's go…" And with that, he takes my hand and we walk through the door and make our way down to the beach.

…

Ashley's POV

The sun is just beginning to set, and I look out over the ocean. I am standing at beginning of the aisle and everyone is seated. There are only about 25 people here, which is all we wanted. Kyla and Aiden are standing at the end of the aisle on my side, and Glen and Chelsey on Spencer's, with the minister in between them. There are a few simple arrangements of white orchids, misted with blue die, white cali-lilies and tiger lilies, and blue poppies and daisies. A few white painted tiki-torches line the aisle, giving off a very tropical feeling. My friend, Joel, is sitting to the right, strumming beautifully on his guitar. I am facing the crowd and everyone is beaming. Just then I see eyes widen and hear a few sighs.

I turn to see Arthur and Spencer walking towards me, and feel my legs go a little weak at the sight of her. She looks perfect, her hair, that dress, her eyes, the sparkle of the necklace. I feel tears pouring down my face as they arrive. Arthur kisses me on the cheek and mouths _beautiful_. I smile and take his hand. He takes Spencer's hand in his other and we look at each other, both crying and smiling, and he walks us down the aisle, his hands tightly gripping us both.

When we reach the end of the aisle, he turns to me first, kisses my cheek again, and says, "be good to her Ashley."

"I will." I smile sincerely at him and then her.

He then leans down to kiss Spencer on her tear-stained cheek. "I love you sweetheart".

"I love you too…" She chokes out. He then takes a seat in between another sobbing blonde and a surprisingly equally choked-up brunette.

I turn to Spencer and take her hand as we take a few more steps towards the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this beautiful summer day, in front of one of God's many gifts of beauty, this magical ocean, to join together two people who wish to make a life-long commitment to one another." She signals to us with her hands, and we smile at each other before turning our attention back to her.

"On this day, I hope everyone sitting here can see that love knows no prejudice, no rules, and no limitations. And so it gives me great honor to join these two woman in matrimony. Spencer and Ashley have written something for one another, and I would like to have them share their thoughts now. Spencer…" She nods her head at Spencer and she turns to face me, taking both of my hands in hers. She is positively glowing and I take a moment to take all of her in before she begins.

"You look beautiful…" she starts and I hear her stutter as tears form again. I mouth _you too_ and urge her to continue with the nod of my head. Clearing her throat, she continues.

"Ashley, thank you. Thank you for standing here with me today, but also for standing with me everyday since the moment we met. It was through your love that I became who I am today, and it is because of you that I know I can truly be myself. Even if myself can get crabby, impatient and a little naggy," I laugh at this and I hear chuckles from the crowd, "BUT, mostly I think that being me means loving you, and that cannot help but make me a better person." I take a little breath and she smiles at me, watching tears form in my brown eyes. "Out of every emotion I feel right now, I mostly feel so excited about what this moment means, and what our life will be like after today, and I simply cannot wait. So Ash, thank you again for loving me. And I hope you know how very much I love you back." She takes one of my hands and places a small kiss on my knuckle, signaling that she finished.

"Ashley," the minister signals, and I look quickly at her, nodding before turning my gaze back to Spencer's.

"Spencer, I am not sure how to even follow your words, but I'm sure going to try," I begin nervously, and she squeezes my hands, letting me know she is right there. "Spence, I ask whatever Gods decided to put us together almost every day what it is I did to deserve you. When I think back on the life I had before you, I realize I was just floating through, with nothing to hold on to. And then I met you, and you took my hand, and I finally had something secure to hold. And I never wanted to let it go." I give both of her hands a light squeeze and she smiles. "And now I get to stand here, holding your hand again, in front of everyone we love most in this world, and make you my wife. I am one lucky woman, and I want you to know, I plan to spend the rest of our lives, holding your hand, and trying to make you feel even an ounce of the happiness you give to me each and every day. I love you, my beautiful girl, and I am here for you always." Squeezing her hands again, I turn to the minister to confirm I have finished.

"The rings…" she requests, turning to Aiden, who reaches in the pocket of his pants, pulls them out and places them in her hands.

"The exchanging of rings is a time-honored tradition. It symbolizes the solidifying of the promises two people make to one another when they commit themselves in marriage. And today, Spencer and Ashley have chosen to exchange rings, confirming their commitment to each other and their deep and never-ending love. So…" she places a small silver band with antique etching in my hand followed by the engagement ring. "Ashley, place these rings on Spencer's left hand, and repeat these words," she instructs.

Spencer turns to face me again, and I take her hand softly in my own, sliding the band first and then the engagement ring on her finger.

"Spencer, with this ring I solidify my love and commitment to you." I repeat the words, looking seriously at her, showing her I mean every word.

"Spencer," she follows, placing two rings in Spencer's hands. Spencer takes my left hand, and slides a band and then a second ring over my finger and I stare down at them in disbelief.

She has just placed a white gold band with tiny music notes etched around it, and then a second ring, the band matching, with a large yellow diamond in the center surrounding by smaller diamonds, onto my finger. My eyes widen at the realization that Spencer had gone off on her own and designed my rings, and that the simple princess cut diamond with a band of smaller diamonds we had picked out was just a hoax. I look at her appreciatively, completely in shock at how beautiful and perfect the rings are. The minister must have known about this surprise and she gives me a minute before continuing.

"Ashley, with this ring I solidify my love and commitment to you…"she pauses and then adds, "and your music." My eyes widen as I glance at the minister and back to Spencer who repeats the words nodding seriously. I laugh softly and the crowd does the same. I cannot believe she pulled this off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before I announce this happy couple to you, a song…"

Pulling my hands from Spencer's strong grip, I start to walk towards Joel. I take a seat in a second chair and he hands me his guitar. I look at Spencer and smile widely, a look of utter disbelief on her face.

_You're not the only one who can pull off a surprise, baby_, I think to myself as I begin strumming softly.

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am._

_But these stores don't mean anything,_

_If you've got no one to tell them to,_

_It's true, that I was made for you._

_I climbed across the mountain tops, _

_Swam all across the ocean blue,_

_I crossed over lines and I broke all the rules,_

_But baby I broke them all for you._

_Oh because even when I was flat broke,_

_You made me feel like a million bucks,_

_You do, and I was made for you._

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am._

_But these stores don't mean anything,_

_If you've got no one to tell them to,_

_It's true, that I was made for you._

_You see the smile that's on my mouth,_

_Hiding the words that won't come out._

_All of our friends who think that I'm blessed,_

_They don't know that I was a mess._

_No they don't know who I am really am, _

_And they don't know what I've been through _

_Like you do, and I was made for you._

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am._

_But these stores don't mean anything,_

_If you've got no one to tell them to,_

_It's true, that I was made for you._

_Oh yeah, well its true…that I was made for you…_

I hand the guitar back to Joel, and stand back up, my eyes locked on my beautiful bride who is crying yet again and mouthing _I love you _as I re-join her at the alter. Taking her hands back in mine, we turn to face the minister who is ready to conclude the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as the sun sets on this perfect ceremony, it's time to get you all to the 'little party' to follow…" I hear Spencer gasp and she swats my arm.

_Again, you're not the only one, baby. _

I grin and crinkle my nose at her, and her face softens as she giggles and beams back at me. "So now, it is my honor to introduce to you, Mrs. And MRS. Davies, beloved wives. And in one of the greatest traditions of all marriages, I ask that you seal your union with a kiss."

She nods at us, and I take Spencer's face in my hands as she brings her hands up to grip my wrists. I lean into her and we connect in a long, sweet and passionate kiss, both of us smiling widely.

I hear Glen let out a whistle, and laugh, pulling away from Spencer and glaring at him playfully. We turn to face the crowd, hand in hand and walk down the aisle surrounded with applause and Joel strumming and cheerfully singing _My Girl_…

It was perfect, and as I gripped Spencer's hand even tighter I pulled her back into me as we reached the end of the small sandy aisle. "You're my wife," I whisper as I lean my forehead to hers, kissing her softly on the nose.

"For the rest of our lives, baby," she replies, and we kiss and kiss and kiss…


	14. New Heights, Two Years, Laughs, Tears

**Chapter 14: New Heights, Two Years, Some Laughs, Some Tears**

Spencer's POV

It's been two years, two glorious, blissful, and passionate years. And I am driving home from Swanson & Carlin's Portrait Studio.

Yes, not long after Ashley and I had made it official, so did Ben and I. He explained that he was not going to be able to 'do this' forever, and it was time to start passing the business on to its rightful heir.

It made me sad to ever think about doing any of this without Ben, but I knew he spoke the truth, and I was just thrilled to officially buy into the business and put my name on the sign.

Ashley has been so supportive and makes clear her pride more than she really needs to. But it's so sweet, and even though her first album released with overwhelming success, she never ceases to amaze me with just how much focus she places on my work and my successes. I mean, she's a rock star for God's sake but she treats me like I'm a renowned fashion photographer or something.

Have I mentioned how much I love her?

Anyways, Ben shoo'd me out of the studio early. Ash and I are celebrating our two-year anniversary tonight and I must have talked about it at some point during the week…

Ok…I talked about it a lot, so Ben knew I was going to be practically useless today and told me to take off after lunch.

So as I head down the free-way and pull off at the exit towards the beach…oh, did I mention we bought a breach-front property last year? A modest home in Rodondo Beach to be exact, just a small drive into L.A., well when there is no traffic, which is practically never. Anyway, with the success of Ashley's album and my own little increase in income resulting from a partial ownership in the studio, we were able to move it on up to the beach-side, so to speak.

And it was perfect and amazing. Waking up every morning to the sound of crashing waves, and even better yet, sneaking down to the beach after dark when everyone had gone home, and making love under the moon next to the tide, which we did a LOT. Our honeymoon phase has just not seemed to fade.

Sure, we fight like animals, but we make up like them too.

Overall, the first two years have been pretty great. Ashley went on tour this past year, though, which has been really tough. We made a promise never to spend more than two weeks without seeing each other, though, and when she cannot come home, she flies me to whatever city she's in at the time.

At one point, Ben, sensing my depression over being apart from her like this, INSISTED I take a couple weeks off to go 'follow my wife around like a groupie.'

Ok, first of all, what is a 68 year-old man doing using the word groupie? And second of all, I had so much work to do and so many pictures to get developed from recent events for my clients. But Ben assured me it was 'covered' and informed me the discussion was closed.

_Spencer, there is nothing more important in life than nurturing a good marriage._

His words echo in my ears.

And Ben spoke from real experience.

Ben was married for forty-three years to Emily. 'My beautiful Emily Rose' he called her. She had passed shortly before I went to work for him, hence his need for an assistant. Yes, Emily Rose had assisted him in his photography studio since shortly after he opened it up. She did the books, helped him with his equipment, developed pictures and even cleaned the place. They grew the business together from a tiny little shop on the outskirts of L.A. to his bigger studio that is now partially my own. Ben has shown me many pictures of Emily Rose, and she was stunning from the day he married her to the pictures of her in the years shortly before her death. Ben missed her painfully, and it showed all over his face as he thumbed through picture after picture, describing the experiences that made up their forty-three year union, remembering perfectly things Emily Rose had said to him along the way. My heart breaks for him a little, as he lost her earlier than he should have. It was cancer, and that is really all he will say.

So when I left the studio the Friday before my two-week vacation to follow my rock star wife around the mid-west and then the upper east coat, I knew that as much extra work as I was causing him, he and Emily Rose would not want it any other way.

Flashback

"Thank you, Ben," I tell him, giving him a gentle hug and then grabbing my things from my desk.

"Spencer, don't thank me too much. I am actually going to enjoy a little peace and quiet around here!" His green eyes twinkle as he said this, and I know he is completely teasing, and just tying to avoid yet another round of 'are you sures' that were inevitable as I glance around the studio one last time, my brain swimming with all the work I was abandoning. Well, not _abandoning_. I knew Ben would take care of everything but I am still overwhelmed at the thought of it.

Seeing the stress in my eyes, Ben begins pushing me towards the door. "Young woman, you are slowly making me regret my decision, and I mean the one I made when I hired you three years ago!" I was giggling by this point and he was trying to stifle his own laughter. "No, GO, young groupie, and fawn all over that rock star you love."

Rolling my eyes, I throw up a rock and roll sign with my fingers and stick my tongue out while head-banging to nonexistent music. He chuckles from deep in his belly, and locks the door behind me for emphasis, even though we didn't close for another hour or so.

As I arrive home, I hear Ashley upstairs in our room. I know she is packing for the next leg of her tour, and she is absolutely not going to believe what I am about to tell her.

"Baby, is that you?" I hear her call from up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm home a little early," I reply, starting to make my way up the stairs towards her. "I wanted a little extra time with you before you go." I lie a little, wanting to surprise her. As I enter our room I find her lying on our bed, clothes strewn about her, and her beautiful face red, swollen and smudged with mascara. She takes one look at me and buries her face in the heap that has formed all around her.

"Hey…" I join her on the bed and begin stroking her back. "Baby, what is it?"

Ashley is always a bit erratic when she is getting ready to head out on the road, but I haven't seen her cry like this since the first time she had to leave.

"Nothing…" she attempts but then just bursts into more powerful sobs.

"Ash…baby come here," I soothingly urge her as I pull her into my lap. "Honey, tell me what's the matter." I bend over and kiss her temple lovingly and continue to stroke her hair and arms.

"I don't want to go, Spencer…" she begins as she fights to still her sobs. I glance around and see she had a wedding picture of ours on the bed with her. I smile tenderly down at her, knowing that Ben's little insistence could not be coming at a better time.

"Sweetheart, its ok. What has you so shaken up about this?" I force her to turn over and look up into my eyes.

"I don't know, Spence. I mean, we've been doing this for months now, and it's been ok, I guess. I mean I miss you so much during the week, but we get to see each other almost every weekend. And I know the tour ends soon, but I just want to be home with my wife." With that, she starts to sniffle again and I can tell she is on the verge of another breakdown.

"Hey, Ash, listen to me for a minute. I have something to tell you that I think is going to make you feel much better…" I start and stroke my thumbs under her eyes, wiping the tears and clearing some of her mascara in the process. I smile lovingly at her and nod my head, signaling this was going to be really good news.

"What?" She sits up and pulls her legs underneath her, clearly looking for me to tell her anything to pull her out of this despair.

"Well, ok…so…you know how I have not really taken a good long vacation since our honeymoon?" I remind her and she nods slowly, urging me to continue. "Well, Ben pretty much threw me out of the studio tonight and told me I was not allowed to come back for two weeks." I stop there and wait for her reaction.

She looks confused and shakes her head a little, imploring for more information with her eyes. I chuckle and take her face in my hands. "Ashley, I'm coming with you…for two whole uninterrupted weeks," I finish, waiting for her expression to shift from confusion to that of total elation.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I burst into laughter as I felt her topple me, and I fall back beneath her. Hovering over me, she brushes my hair from my face, and leans in to give me a long passionate kiss. "You're serious, right? You would not mess with my head, especially tonight?" She stares deeply into my eyes, her brown orbs looking almost frightened that I may have just made this whole thing up.

"No, my love, I am 100% serious." The joy reclaiming her face, she kisses me again and I fee her whole body relax into me. "And baby, as much as I like where this is going, I kind of need to pack."

For the first time ever, Ashley let me wriggle out from under her and not finish what had started.

End of Flashback

I smile and feel myself get a little bit hot as I remember those two weeks. We truly lived like rock stars. We stayed in hotels, ate at fancy restaurants, and I stood front row at all of her shows, like her little groupie. She sang to me, I sang with her from the floor, and fell more and more in love with her each time I watched her strum her guitar and sing in her sexy, raspy voice.

Oh, and the sex. Well, let's just say that after I told Ashley about my hilarious groupie conversation with Ben, her little dirty mind started working overtime…

Flashback

"Ms. Davies, there is a Spencer Carlin here to see you."

She told me to use my maiden name as to not ruin the fantasy.

"She has a pass and she says you will want me to let her back here." Hank, the guard in charge of Ashley's dressing room, stood in the doorway, waiting for Ashley to tell him what to do.

"Is she hot?" She asks this loud enough for me to hear her. I roll my eyes and wait patiently for his response. He glances back at me, clearly not sure what to say. I see him turn and enthusiastically nod his head in her direction.

"Reaallly…" I hear her draw out slowly. "She got big tits?" She says this even louder and I try to suppress my laughter, this time watching Hank's reaction even more carefully. He looks at me, completely embarrassed, and turns again towards the dressing room. This time, he simply raises his shoulders. I hear Ashley burst into laughter at this response.

"That's ok, Hank. Why don't you show Ms…Carlin is it?" He nods and she continues, "Ok, why don't you show Ms. Carlin in." And with that, Hank opens the door, and allows me to walk inside.

"You want me to close the door, Ms. Davies?" He asks, as my eyes travel over her body seductively.

"Yes, Hank, and I am not to be disturbed." She raises her eyebrows at me and Hank closes the door.

"You mind locking that behind you…Spencer, right?" I know I have to play along or I will severely disappoint my wife, and honestly, I am getting a little turned-on by the whole thing.

Locking the door, I turn back to her. She is in a robe, and has one leg propped up on her chair so that I can see the black lacy garter belt she is wearing underneath.

"So that was a really great show, Ms. Davies. I am such a big fan," I gush. She nods her head, and picks up a cigarette.

Ok, so Ashley does not smoke but clearly she's really getting into the hot, rocker rebel chick thing. Lighting one, she inhales slowly.

"Can I pour you a drink?" She asks taking another drag off the cigarette and rising so she can walk to the bar.

"Um, sure Ms. Davies, whatever you are having," I request, feigning shyness.

She turns back around and says, "Please, call me Ashley." She holds her cigarette to me, and commands, "Have a drag, Spencer." I walk towards her and she places the cigarette in my mouth. I inhale slowly and let the smoke linger slowly out of my lips and into my nostrils, in a French inhale manner.

She looks at me in shock and I know she is wondering where in the hell I learned that move, but I don't crack a smile as I seductively say, "Thank you. Now how about that drink?"

She snaps out of her shock, though I know she is going to be asking me later when the hell I smoked cigarettes in my life long enough to learn a French inhale.

"Yes, of course. Vodka and tonic ok with you?" She begins placing ice cubes into some glasses sitting on the bar.

"Sure, I like hard liquor," I reply. "In fact, I like a lot of things hard…like rock stars." I am right up behind her, and I feel her body tense as she pours some vodka into each glass, and then tops them off with tonic.

"Lime?" She asks holding up a wedge.

"Sure, but let me show you how I like my limes with my drinks," I grin as I take the lime from her. I slowly squeeze some of the lime juice onto her neck, opening her robe a bit to gain better access. I then drag my tongue across the sticky spot I have left behind and lift my glass to my lips and take a long slow sip, my eyes never leaving hers. Not wanting to slide out of the fantasy, I inform her, "Yeah, I learned that I like my drinks in that particular manner back in 2007. You see, I was following Gwen Steffani around and one night...well, you get the picture," I look at her and arch my eyebrows suggestively.

"Gwen, huh?" She is trying to hide the amusement in her voice by my choice of the clearly straight rocker, but I can tell she is impressed with my commitment to this whole act. "Wow, that must have been HOT," she oozes, emphasizing the word hot, as she takes a drink of her own vodka. "So, come, sit down." She walks to the couch and pats for me to sit next to her. I bring my drink and slide down next to her. "So Spencer, how long have you been following me on this tour?" she asks, and places her hand on my thigh, rubbing slow circles as she pretends to be interested in my response.

"Oh, I have been to a dozen shows at least. God, you are just SO hot when you strum that guitar," I gush, and I am only half acting at this point. "I mean your fingers, they just look so…capable," I finish and glance down at the fingers which are sliding slowly up my thigh.

"Mmmm…" she responds. "Well, you know, the guitar can make one's fingers a little rough, but my hands and wrists are very strong," she says huskily as her hand finds it way under my black leather mini-skirt…I knew she'd like that little touch. My hair was slicked back in a high pony-tail, and I was wearing a TON of makeup and black finger nail polish. I had to look as little like myself and as much as a groupie as I could to fulfill this all for her.

Spreading my legs a bit, I continue as I feel her fingers grazing my black leather thong.

Yes, you heard me.

"Wow, so your dressing room is super cool, Ashley," I say in my best stoned out, rocker-star following voice. Just then I feel her fingers slip under my thong and trace in between my folds. I moan a little and close my eyes.

"You know, Spencer, I have to ask you this. Did you come back into my dressing room to make small talk, get an autograph, or a picture even, or do you have something better in mind? Cause I let you back here, gave you a drink, and I have my fingers in between your legs." She gives me a small disapproving look and continues. "SO, if all you wanna do is talk, I think I'll have Hank show you your way out." She says it with such a bad ass tone that it makes me really hot, really fast.

"No Ms. Dav…I mean Ashley, I did not just come back here to talk. Not at all," I assure her as I move to the floor in front of her. Untying her robe I let it fall to either side, finally revealing the black garter that extends down both thighs. She is not wearing any under wear, nor does she have a bra on. I gasp a little at the site, but regain my composure. Pushing her knees further apart I slide in between them and glance up at her. Her face is overcome with lust and I know she likes this turn of events.

"Now, Ashley, is this what you had in mind?" I smile coyly at her as I begin moving both hands up the insides of her thighs until I reach her trembling center, which is beginning to glisten as the wetness forms.

"Yes, Spencer. This is what I expected when you flashed your pass at my bodyguard," she looks down at me with mock ego and points to herself. "Now..."

Not waiting another moment, I bury my head in between her legs and hear her groan loudly. She reaches down to rid me of my shirt, and I pull away just long enough to let her yank it over my head. Crashing back in between her legs, I run my tongue between her folds several times, long and slow, each time pressing my tongue deeper in between, tasting her wetness even more. She begins to move her hips slowly against my face and grabs the side of my head with both of her hands.

"Yes, just like that bab…Spencer," She's careful not to use words like baby as we've 'only just met'. Smiling a little at her catch, I begin sucking slowly and find her wet hole with my fingers. I slowly slide two fingers in making her feel every inch as I go. I gaze up at her, and she is staring down intently at me, watching my every move. Her hands are still on me head and she licks her lips at me and nods, urging me to continue. Not wanting to disappoint my rock star, I pick back up with my mouth, and add a third finger as I begin pumping into her more quickly, but making sure to feel every inch of her insides as I explore her walls with my fingers.

"Oh my God…" I hear her moan as I apply more pressure with my tongue. I can feel her wetness flowing from her now and her walls begin to constrict with each pump I make into her. "Come on Spencer, harder…" she urges and I feel my panties become soaked.

_Note to self: wet leather is not comfortable._

I keep pumping my fingers and start straining them inside, searching for the place I know will drive her mad. I am so deep inside her I think I must be hurting her, but her hips are rocking in perfect sync with my thrusting and she is smearing heslef against my mouth, moaning and hissing and yelling my name.

Her groans and moans become more needy and her normally raspy voice become more hi-pitched as she ohhs and ahhs and screams unintelligible words over and over again.

Finally, I feel her walls begin tighten and loosen and I know her orgasm is starting. Wanting to make it long and powerful, I moan loudly into her center and pump my fingers hard but quickly and in a focus manner, hitting her g spot and scraping back down the inside of her walls slowly with each thrust, all the while rubbing circles powerfully with my flat tongue. This sends her over the edge and I hear her scream, "Spenceeeer, YES, OH GOD, Yeeesss, Uhhhhh…" I feel her buck against my mouth and her entire body shudders. I feel her shudder, and then she loosens the grip on my head.

I look up and she is staring down at me, her eyes dark and her grin lazy and content. "My goodness, Spencer Carlin, you sure know how to satisfy a woman. You've done this before…" She grins and pulls me up so that I am straddling her as she sits beneath me, her robe still hanging loosely to her sides and her sexy black garter belt still in place. "Now, get up here and let me re-pay that little favor," She growls into my ear as she reaches under my skirt, and begins to pull the black thong down over my ass. I lean up a bit to give her better access and she slides it down to my knees. I stand up for a second, allowing her to pull in down over my legs and I step out of it. She pushes the black mini-skirt up so that it is gathered around my waist and unclasps my bra, tossing it aside.

"Wow, you have a rockin' body, Spencer Carlin," she says throatily as she looks me up and down, very slowly. "Come back down here," she requests and she pulls me back down so I am straddling her again, but on my knees so I am hovering above her.

"You gonna show me what those strong hands and fingers can do to something other than guitar strings?" I stare down at her and my hips begin to rock from the anticipation. And she does, over and over and over again…

"You like that, ba….Spencer Carlin," She corrects herself again as she reaches around with her free hand and grabs onto my ass, pulling me up and down onto her fingers as my hips continue to buck into her, rubbing my now throbbing center against her lower abs and pelvic bone.

"Oh, God, yeah I do," I moan and squeeze my eyes shut, pulling myself closer to her, feeling her curl her fingers inside of me as her thrusts become quicker. She takes my other nipple in her mouth and sucks even harder, hearing me groan in approval, which fuels her on.

"Tell me where you want me to go," she urges me and it makes me grind down harder onto her hand and press harder into her pelvis. "Yeah, like that?" She grits through her teeth as I look down at her, my face contorted and my breathing fast and shallow.

"You know I do rock star…" I beg and she grabs me even more firmly by the ass, pulls my entire front into hers, and moves her hips with me as I feel my walls tighten around her fingers. "Uh, god, yes, right there, don't stop, of Ashley, don't stop, Uh, uh, AHHHHH!!!" I am shaking and my hips are violently bucking against her stomach as she pumps into me. She slows her pace as I ride it out, continuing to rub my clit up and down her slick stomach until I feel my legs go weak, and my orgasm subsides. She pumps her fingers into me a couple more times, painfully slowly, and then even more slowly draws them out of me, sliding them up and over my sensitive area and then up my stomach until she finds face and brings my face to hers.

Opening my eyes, I find her staring up at me, complete lust and satisfaction in her eyes. She smiles and lowers me so that I am lying on my back with her hovering above me. She leans in and kisses me for the first time since I walked backstage and into her dressing room, and I feel the role-playing dissolve and the lust completely taken over by passion and love. Pulling back from my lips, she brushes my sweaty hair from my forehead and lovingly stokes my cheek. She leans in again and kisses me, more sweetly than the first time, and sighs.

"God, baby, I cannot believe you just did all of that for me," she smiles and kisses me again.

"Well, I do _that_ for you all the time…" I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she grins.

She chuckles a little and kisses me again. "No, I mean going through that whole act, fulfilling fantasies for me…is there anything you won't do to make me happy?" She nuzzles into me and wraps me tighter in her embrace.

"Well, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that…" I start to sing in my best opera voice, and she erupts into my neck. I can't help but join her as I hear how ridiculous I sound, and she places sweet kisses on my face and neck.

And just like that, the rock star and her groupie are long gone, and the rock star and her wife, silly and goofy and sweet and loving are the only two remaining in that dressing room for the rest of the night.

End of Flashback

So Ashley and I spent two weeks just like that, sliding back and forth between a rock-star and her groupie, and a loving married couple thrilled to be spending more time together than we had in months. We took little excursions out into the various cities, taking in the different architecture, hopping in and out of museums, little cafes, taking in a baseball game even in Chicago, and all the while trying to hide from the paparazzi, though not usually with much success. It was strange to be married to someone who was all of the sudden so recognizable, and while I knew Ashley would never do anything to betray me, it was especially hard to see her adoring fans swarm her after shows and on the streets of the cities. But never for one moment did she let go of my hand as she greeted her fans, signed autographs and posed for picture after picture. It really was pretty exciting, and I am very proud of how she made her dreams come true.

Pulling into our drive, I place my 4-Runner in park, and hop out, ready to go inside and begin our celebration.

Opening the door slowly, I look around. The house is seemingly empty and very still. I am surprised because I expected Ashley to be home when I arrived, though I had not told her when we spoke on the phone earlier that Ben had released me early yet again to go home to be with her. I sigh, disappointed, and make my way to our room. I decide to get ready as Ashley had instructed me to 'dress pretty' as we hung up the phone from our last talk of the day. She had the evening planned out, but refused to tell me where we were going.

I shower quickly and make my way to our closet, selecting a red cocktail dress with thin spaghetti straps and black heels. I apply lotion all over my body and mist myself with a little perfume. I put on a lacy black thong and matching bra, and apply my make-up. I decide to wear my hair in a loose, messy up-do and put sapphire drop-earrings in my ears and place my wedding necklace on my neck. I slide the dress over my body, and check my phone over and over, wondering why she has not called. I send her a quick text, asking where she is, deciding not to call and nag her too much. I switch my purse contents into a small black clutch and make my way down the stairs, checking my phone again to see if I have a return text from her.

Nothing.


	15. By Your Side

**Chapter 15: By Your Side**

Spencer's POV

As I am sitting at the kitchen table, starting to worry about where Ashley could be, the doorbell rings.

_Who could that be?_ I think to myself as I walk across the living room towards the front door. Opening it slowly, I am greeted by a man in a suit with a limo driver's hat on.

"Mrs. Davies?" he inquires and I nod my head. He turns slightly and points to the driveway, and I see a long, white stretch limo sitting there with the engine running. "Please come with me," he smiles and takes my arm. Escorting me to the back of the limo, he opens the door for me and helps me inside.

And inside, sitting facing me with a huge bouquet of white and blue flowers, is my wife. She smiles at me, and beckons me in to join her. The driver shuts the door behind me and walks around to the driver's seat and climbs in. The separation window is open, and he turns to us. "Ladies, I will shut this now, but is there anywhere you'd like to go before your destination?" he inquires politely.

Ashley hands me the bouquet and grins from ear to ear, and then turns her attention to the driver. "No, Stan, you can proceed with the plan."

"Yes, Mrs. Davies." And with that I hear him click a button and the window slides shut.

I turn back to face the beautiful brunette sitting next to me. I take a moment to look her up and down. She is wearing a short, black cocktail dress. Her hair is straight and her bangs are pinned straight back. She is wearing sexy black pumps, and her diamond necklace from her parents, along with diamond studs earrings. She looks breathtaking and the smile on her face only adds to her beauty.

"Ash…" I begin and she takes me lovingly in her arms, placing a sweet, slow kiss on my lips.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Davies," she whispers as she pulls back and stares deeply in my eyes.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Davies," I reply adoringly, stroking her cheeks between my fingers. "You're amazing, my sweet wife."

She smiles even bigger before shifting a bit to pull a bottle of champagne from an ice bucket sitting on the limo bar. She hands me two champagne flutes and begins un-corking the bottle. It sticks a bit and she appears to grow flustered, when all the sudden it pops open, the cork landing on the seat a few feet from her, and the bubbly beverage beginning to ooze out of the top and down the side of the bottle. I giggle softly at her as she licks up the bubbles, trying to look sexy.

"You are such a dork," I tease as she pours us both a glass.

Raising her glass, she urges me to do the same with her eyes. I raise my own and tilt it to clink her glass, and she begins, "To the first two years of the greatest marriage anyone could ever have." She smiles genuinely and continues, "Thank you, baby, for marrying me two years ago, and for making all of my dreams come true. And to the next fifty or more!" She exclaims and clinks my glass again.

"Here HERE!" I agree and we both take a sip, our eyes remaining locked on each

other.

I swallow the sweet liquid and let the bubbles tickle my throat. "So….where are we going, babe?" I inquire impatiently.

"Now, Mrs. Davies," she responds with a twinkle in her eyes. "When have I ever let you spoil a surprise?" She chuckles and shakes her head, knowing me so well and that I always at least have to ask.

"Fine, fine…" I nestle in next to her and look at the window as the lights of the city begin to fade a bit. "Wait, you aren't taking me out to the middle of nowhere and leaving me on the side of the road are you?" I feign horror and she bursts into laughter.

"Now, my sweet, sweet love, why on earth would I want to do a thing like that?" she replies in between giggles. "I mean, who else will be my little sex slave after all?" She winks and I laugh, knowing it's only fair that she occasionally be allowed to remind me of my little allegation over two years ago. "And besides, I want you a part of this little party I have planned for our anniversary," she says, letting the sarcasm drip off her tongue. She laughs again at my look of disapproval, and leans in, her own face just centimeters from my own. More seriously, she continues, "I would never leave you in the middle of anywhere unless I was going to leave myself right beside you, sweetheart."

And I melt into her soft lips, smiling widely and sighing contently.

After an hour of kissing and sipping champagne and talking about our first two years, I feel the limo come to a stop. My eyes widen in sheer excitement, and I exclaim, 'Where are we?!"

Not missing a beat, she replies, "Wow, I didn't realize the Bermuda Triangle was so close, and accessible by a limo." She looks at me with fake surprise and shrugs her shoulders.

I roll my eyes and tell her just how 'hilarious' I think she is. Just then, the limo door opens, and Stan holds his hand out to me. "Mrs. Davies…" I take his hand, and look back, my excitement even more profound as she smiles back at me, and I see her brown eyes twinkle.

"I'm right behind you," she assures me and we climb out of the limo.

Taking in my surroundings, I realize where were. We are at a pier, and in front of us sits a huge white yacht, lit up with white, twinkling lights. I pull my hands to my mouth and gasp out loud. "Ashleeeey!" I cry out and turn to meet her satisfied gaze.

"You like?" She replies casually but her '5 year-old on Christmas Eve' face has taken over.

I pull her into me and hug her tightly, whispering into her ear. "I LOVE."

…

On board the yacht, she introduces me to our captain for the night, Captain Roberts, who is dressed in a white captain's outfit, the real thing, and just like Stan, refers to us as Mrs. and Mrs. Davies, or sometimes just Miss(es). After introductions are made, he informs us that he will be taking us out to sea for the evening and anchoring about twenty miles from land. He shows Ashley to the intercom and explains how to reach him should we need anything, and wishes us a "lovely evening." He is then gone, and after a few minutes, I feel the yacht begin to move smoothly away from the dock and towards open water.

I am standing at the stern, leaning against the railing, when I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist and warm breath in my ear. "You surprised?"

I reposition myself so I am leaning back against the rail and pull her to me, kissing her passionately as my answer. Pulling back for a moment, I assure her, "This is so amazing. I can't believe you did this for me." I smile at her and kiss her again.

Pulling back from me this time, she replies, "You mean for US." She nods at me, emphasizing her point, as I hear a male's voice behind us.

"Ladies, dinner is about to be served." I jump and lean around her to see a new face, again a man, dressed in a black tuxedo with a white linen napkin over one arm. He his holding a tray with two glasses of red wine. "Please, help yourself to the Malbec, and follow me." He smiles formally, and we each take a glass as he leads the way.

I cannot believe my eyes as we make our way around the back of the boat. As we turn the corner, I am greeted with a little table, set for two, a gorgeous bouquet of flowers sitting in the center, and two candles on each side. It is set eloquently, and everything is lit by just the candles, the soft twinkling lights lining the rail of the boat, and the light of the moon.

The waiter pulls a chair out for me and motions for me to take a seat. He does the same for Ashley and she slides into her chair, scooting it a little closer to me, studying my face for my reaction.

I turn to her, hoping she can see the love and gratitude I am feeling at this beautiful scene. As I open my mouth to thank her properly, I hear the waiter clear his throat.

"Ladies, appetizers and salads will be out first. Miss, can I bring you anything else to drink?" He directs this towards me, and seeing water glasses already on the table and holding my wine in my hand, I smile and shake my head politely. "Mrs. Davies?"

"No thank you, Samuel." She smiles and he nods, disappearing into the interior of the boat. She turns back to me and grabs my hand in hers.

"Ashley, you have outdone yourself this time," I tell her honestly and give her hand a soft squeeze.

"Well…" she begins slowly, and her face almost looks shy, which I rarely see in this confident rock star. "I really wanted this to be perfect because I have so many things I want to talk about and ask you tonight…"her voice trails off and I look back at her confused.

"Ask me?" I inquire as I hold my ring finger to her. "Baby, you already asked me…" I smile and the look on her face grows even softer. "What, you want to renew our vows already?" I tease, and she chuckles lightly at this suggestion.

"Babe, I don't think I could handle our mothers planning another party," she smirks, and I nod my head and laugh out loud.

"Good point," I say flatly, but then remember she did have something she apparently wanted to ask me. "So what is it, honey?" I stroke her hand and assure her she can ask me anything in the whole world with my soft touch.

"Later…" she announces and I widen my eyes.

"Later? Ash!" I protest strongly as she just shakes her head.

"Later, baby. First, we eat…"

And with that, Samuel is placing a metal bucket of mussels in between us, drenched in butter and garlic and a broth of lemon and water. A basket of warm sourdough bread accompanies the delicious sea creatures, and we dig in, feeding each other and taking sips of wine.

"Here, this is the best, try this," Ashley urges me, dipping a piece of the warm bread into the broth of the mussels. I follow her lead, and she's right, it's delicious.

Next, we are served with two small salads, mixed-greens with candied walnuts, dried cranberries, goat cheese and light balsamic vinaigrette. It's equally delicious, and all of the flavors are mixing perfectly with the wine.

Before the next course is served, Samuel opens a bottle of a crisp white Riesling and pours us new glasses. "The white will compliment the main course," he explains and is off again.

As Ashley and I continue to talk lightly, admiring the perfect night sky, and drooling over the how good the muscles were, he reappears and places two more plates in front of us.

"Lobster!" I exclaim.

I love lobster, and even though we live by the ocean, I rarely indulge in this manner.

"Well, just the tails, but I know the seafood supplier they used, and you are going to die," she exclaims.

The tails are accompanied by a few stalks of asparagus, lightly steamed and sprinkled with salt, pepper and fresh grated parmesan cheese. A small scoop of fluffy mashed potatoes with garlic and more parmesan cheese is present as well. Samuel then lights another candle and places it under a warmer, which if filled with drawn butter and lemon juice. He pulls a pepper grinder from his apron and holds it out above my plate, waiting for my signal.

"A little, yes please," and he grinds a small amount on the potatoes and asparagus, doing the same for Ashley who has nodded her request. Placing the grinder back in his apron, he squeezes his hands in front of him, stating, "Ladies, please enjoy your dinner, and do honk this horn if you need anything else." He places a small horn-shaped object next to Ashley, and says apologetically, "I know…" He smiles at us both. "We just cannot hear a bell or something similar from the cabin." Bowing slightly he turns and is gone.

"Oh my God, this looks amazing!" I beam at her as she takes a piece of asparagus in her fingers and bites down. I smirk at her a bit, and she wiggles the stalk at me.

"You may now know this, my love, but it's actually considered etiquette to eat asparagus with your fingers." My reaction must not be to her liking, because she insists more vehemently this time. "What? I am serious, I saw it on Food Network!" Her eyes are defensive, and I cannot help but erupt.

"Honey, when in God's name have you ever watched Food Network?" She pouts at this, and I continue, "Well, I'm just saying, if you are secretly watching the FN, I expect you to start cooking for me a little bit mor" She opens her mouth to protest, and I cut her off. "And baby, grilled cheese, bagels and mac do NOT count."

This stops any retort she had planned, and she takes another bite of her asparagus, and then licks her fingers loudly. "Etiquette," she insists, winking at me. I laugh again, and take a stalk between my fingers, taking a bite myself.

"Kinda fun…" I smirk.

Taking her fork in her hand, she leans across and starts to pull a chunk of lobster from the shell on my plate. I playfully bat at her hand and protest, "Hey, that's mine!"

She groans at me, before successfully pulling a huge, succulent piece onto her fork. She dips it into the warmer and places her other hand under my chin, pulling me to her. Smiling, I part my lips and allow her to places the dripping piece into my mouth. I bite down and pull it slowing off the prongs, and she equally as slowly removes the fork from my mouth. I let my teeth sink in and close my eyes as the flavors attack my senses. It's so tender and rich and I swear I have never had anything so delicious in my mouth.

_Well almost_, I think to myself and open my eyes to find her watching me intently.

"Baby, if I didn't know any better, I'd think I was in competition with that lobster," she says coyly.

"How do you do that?"

"What?" she asks, confused.

"Get inside my head?" I ask her seriously.

She grins widely. "Now take a sip of the wine. I swear, you're going to have an orgasm in your mouth." She urges me, and I look at her with new-found interest.

"Really? I like the sound of that," and I lift my glass to my lips, taking a long sip of the cool wine.

_God she's right._

I look at her and she shoots me her _I told you so_ look, before beginning to take a piece of her own lobster onto her fork.

"Now wait one minute, missy," I stop her with my hand. "Uh, uh…" And shake my head as I take the fork from her, dipping the lump of meat into the lemon butter, and teasing her with it a little before placing it delicately in her mouth. She moans and chews slowly, her eyes shutting as mine did.

"I know, right?"

She opens her eyes, and through a mouthful of deliciousness, mutters "OH, MY, GOD."

We continue eating, feeding each other the lobster, even the asparagus with our fingers. I somehow find room for the potatoes which are whipped, light as air, and sinful. We both clean our plates, and I can almost feel my dress tightening around my midsection.

"Ugggghhh…" Ashley sits back in her chair, throwing her napkin on her plate, and patting her belly.

"Babe, you are so sexy right now," I kid her with a seductive look.

"God I wish I were wearing pants so I could unzip them," she continues, un-phased by my remark.

"Sex-Y". I repeat. "Such a lady…" She smiles and smirks at me.

"Sorry but I am stuffed. THAT…" she sweeps her hand over the table, "was amazing."

"It really was," I agree, and sit back, mirroring her un-ladylike position.

We sit for a few moments, groaning and rubbing our bellies, when Samuel reappears.

"Ladies, I hope you left some room for dessert?" He's not really asking as he sets two crystal dishes which, I only can guess, are filled with chocolate mousse. They are garnished with mint leaves and a few bright red raspberries.

My mouth waters, and I am slightly shocked, seeing as two seconds before I had the appearance of a fat man after a hot-dog eating contest. I glance over at Ashley, and she shrugs her shoulders and picks up her spoon.

"We'll find room, Samuel," she smiles at him. "Because if I know who made this, I would not pass this up for anything. Thank you." He tops off our wine and sets it into an ice bucket. "Ladies, there are several more bottles in your cabin but feel free to honk the horn if you would like me to bring another bottle before you turn in. And if there's anything else?"

"Samuel, we'll take it from here. This was a truly remarkable meal. Please give our compliments to the chefs and we will not be needing anything else tonight. Help yourselves to anything in the bar, and we'll see you in the morning." She holds her wine glass to him and smiles another thank you.

"Very well, ladies. Mrs. Davies," he smiles and bows slightly to me.

"Thank you so much, Samuel. It was the meal of a lifetime." I smile warmly at him and he nods again and disappears inside, this time for good.

"Oh my," I groan as I bring a spoonful of the mousse up to my mouth, a small berry sitting on the edge. "Here goes…" And with that, I take it all in. I look at Ashley, my eyes growing huge as I feel the chocolate melt in my mouth. She has the same _I told you so_ look as she brings her spoon to her mouth.

"Holy shit," I mumble as I swallow. She cracks up at this.

"Who's the lady now?" she states through raised eyebrows as she takes her own first bite.

"FUCK that's good!" She exclaims and I burst into hysterical giggles.

She makes me laugh more than anyone I've ever met.

Somehow, we finish our dessert, and Ashley cracks me up again as she brings the dish to her mouth and pretends like she is going to lick it clean. Setting it back down, she drinks the rest of her wine and I am quick to polish off my glass.

Dinner was amazing, but I am ready to get a little closer to my wife and more than ready to thank her properly for this amazing night.

"You wanna head below?" I wiggle my eyebrows and nod my head towards my lower body.

"You dirty girl," she flirts and shakes her head. "And yes, of course I do, but first, come here." She takes my hand and pulls me up from my seat. Leading me to the back of the boat so we are standing right at the edge, she requests, "Wait here for a second." She disappears below and emerges a few seconds later with a portable CD player. She sets it on the table, and hits play.

The music fills the soft night air and she moves back to me, taking me in her arms. "Dance with me," she urges, and I rest against her.

Leaning her mouth into my ear, she begins singing to me, and I feel myself completely melt into her.

_Did you think I'd leave your side baby?_

_You know me better than that._

_You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees?_

_I wouldn't do that. _

_I'll tell you your right when you want,_

_And if you could only see into me._

_Ha ah ah ah ah ah_

I shiver a little against her as she continues to sing softly

_Oh, when your cold, I'll be there, hold you tight_

_To me._

I squeeze her and pull away to look into her eyes.

_When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in. _

_I'll show you, you're so much better than you know. _

_When your lost and you're alone and can't get back again,_

_I will find you, darling I will bring you home. _

_And if you want to cry, _

_I am here to dry your eyes,_

_And in no time you'll be fine._

I bring my hands up to cup her face gently and am carried away…

_You think I'd leave your side baby?_

_You know me better than that. _

_You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees._

_I wouldn't do that. _

_I'll tell you your right when you want, _

_And only if you could see into me. _

_Ha ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Oh, when you're cold,_

_I'll be there, hold you tight _

_To me, to me_

_And oh, when your low, I'll be there, _

_By your side, baby. _

As the song ends, I look deep into her eyes, totally mesmerized by the beautiful face before me, her words echoing in my ears. I take her lips into mine and we kiss passionately, long and slow as she rubs her hands up my almost bare back.

"Let's go to bed, baby…" I whisper against her lips" "And before you say anything, I am not even close to implying we are going to sleep."


	16. I've Been Thinking

**Chapter 16: "I've Been Thinking"**

Ashley POV

As we lace our hands together, I remember I do have a present for Spencer, but seeing the lustful look on her face, I decide to wait.

We make our way down the stairs to the bedroom below. The upper portion of the room is still above ground and there are small circular window, overlooking the night and the ocean. I flip the bedside light on and find some matches. I light a candle and turn to face her. She is looking at me with such hunger, that I feel myself go weak in the knees.

_After all this time…_

Making my way back to her, I pull her against me and we melt into another sensual kiss. Our tongues find one another and I can hear her moan into my mouth. I bring my hands around to her back, and slowly unzip her dress, and then bring my hands back up to the thin straps.

"I don't think I told you tonight how unbelievably beautiful you look," I whisper in her ears and I take the straps down off of her shoulders and let the dress fall over her body to the floor. I feel her shudder beneath my fingertips.

"It was all I could do to keep myself from pulling you out of that gorgeous dress the minute I laid eyes on you in the back of that limo," she whispers back, sliding one leg between mine own, making me moan against her. She finds my zipper and pulls it down, stepping back to pull my dress down over my body.

We stand and admire each other for a few moments before she is back against me. I turn her so that her back is to the bed and lower her so that she is sitting on the edge. I take her face in mine and lean down to kiss her again, feeling her lower herself on the bed. She scoots backwards, her eyes locked on mine and I follow her, sliding on top of her and in between her legs. I hear her moan again as I lower myself down, coming fully into contact with her entire length.

We begin to kiss again, slowly and deeply as my hips begin to move up and down with hers. She brings her hands around to the small of my back and begins pulling me slowly into her. She unclasps my bra and pulls the straps over my shoulders, kissing my neck and my sternum, licking the bone with her wet tongue. Pulling my bra off, she tosses it on the floor and arches her back so that I can remove her bra. My chest lowers again slowly and I continue slowly grinding into her as our nipples begin to graze and quickly harden at the feeling.

"Baby…" she whispers and I slowly pull her black thong down over her soft, toned legs and cast it aside. She pulls my lacy red thong down and I kick it off behind me. I stroke her cheek as I nestle back down, one leg between hers and the other snuggly on the side of her left leg and hip. I find her lips again and our kisses become hungry as our tongues swirl around each other. "Baby…" she groans this time and I find her center with mine.

I slowly work my lips down her neck, licking and sucking along the way, and then let my body slide down hers until my mouth is at her pelvic bone. I can smell her already and it causes the heat between my legs to intensify. I gently push her legs further apart, and slide in between them. I stroke her stomach softly as I begin licking and kissing her insides of her thighs. I feel her hips arching towards me, and I know she is going crazy. I breathe hotly in between her legs before taking my tongue and licking slowly through the entire length of her, tasting her wetness and hearing her moan and exhale sharply. Smiling, I do this a few more times, helping her anticipation to build, as I slide my arms under each of her thighs and slowly push her legs up until she is bent at both knees. I look up at her and her head is lifted off of the bed, her face wrought with anticipation, begging me with her eyes.

Answering her silent pleas, I bury my face deep into her center, licking her hungrily, letting my tongue dance in and out of her. My hands are firmly gripping her hips, trying to hold them still as she begins to buck up off of the bed. Thrusting my tongue into her repeatedly, I hear her moans and sighs become more raspy and needy. Pulling my tongue out of her, I slide it up and begin making firm circles. Her hips begin to gyrate and rock with my motions.

"Oh, baby, yes, right there," she begs as I moan into her and press my tongue more firmly against her. Bringing one arm out from under her, I take two fingers and begin gently pumping in and out of her as I keep a steady rhythm with my tongue. "Ash, oh yes, baby, don't stop." She knows I have no plans to stop and I quicken the pace of my fingers as they pump in and out of her, dragging down her walls with each thrust. "Uh…oh god, I'm already so close baby!" She practically screams this as I let my fingers curl inside her with each pump and suck hard before pressing firmly one more time against with my tongue, sending her over the edge. "Uuuuhhhhh!" she cries out and I feel her hips bucking up and down off of the bed, her thighs trembling uncontrollably. I give her a few more hard licks, and pull my hands to either side of her, working my way back up her body.

Her eyes are still shut, and I know she's recovering from her earlier bliss, but I am not done making love to her. I slide back between her, one leg on either side of her center, and relax back down into her.

I rock my hips into her and feel her wetness envelop me. My wetness mixes with hers and we begin to rock into each other, still ever so slowly. I bring one hand up to her shoulder and the other to slowly caress her left breast, and feel her arms tighten on my back and slide down to my ass. She grips me and pulls me deeper into her, causing me to groan and plunge my tongue deep into her mouth. She continues pulling my center up and down and deep into her, and I move my mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking for a minute and then licking her from her collar bone and stopping under her ear, where I whisper, "You feel so good, baby, so so good. I love making love to you," and then I move back to her mouth and kiss her passionately.

I feel her hips rise up to meet my own, over and over again, and the familiar warmth between our thighs grows more intense.

"Ash, I want you baby, deeper." The soft whispers of our love-making have started to fade and urgency begins to set in. I softly push her right leg up so that her knee is bent, and position my arm under her thigh, pulling my body deeper into her, and feeling our entire bodies meld together, the slickness creating amazing friction as I rub our entire centers together, pulling myself up and down and pushing deeper with each thrust.

Her moans become quicker, and as I slide up and down pushing harder, they turn to grunts and higher-pitched whimpers. "Yeah baby, just like that," she cries out as she grips me harder and thrusts herself into me, our bodies now slipping and sliding against each other at fast pace. I pull her knee even higher and tighten my outside leg to her thigh, pulling us harder against one another. I feel her hips bucking more violently against mine as our sweat-covered bodies slide easily against one another.

"Ooohhh baby, you feel so damn amazing," I breathe out as I take a nipple in my mouth and suck hungrily, my hips keeping their rhythm with hers, and that rhythm is growing faster and more desperate with each thrust we make against each other.

"Baby, god, yes, I'm gonna…," she shrieks, and cannot finish her thought as I bring my mouth from her hard nipple, and continue rocking into her.

"Together baby, please," I beg, and she bites her lip and begins pulling my ass into her roughly.

She grits her teeth and begins crying out, "Uh, Uh, Uh, baby, oh God yeah, come on, now baby!"

I feel the blood rush to my center and my body begins to quiver. "Oh God, I'm there baby…uhhhh" I urge her. She locks her eyes onto mine as she continues thrusting our bodies together and I hear her cry out again, "Oh god, oh yeah, I'm there too baby, Ahhhhhh!" And with that I explode against her, moaning and cursing as our bodies continue to slide against one another, shaking and convulsing as wetness pours from both of us, mixing together and sliding down over our thighs. Our mouths hungrily find each other as our rocking slows, but not completely. I feel her tremble against me and I slide up one more time slowly feeling every inch of her against mine. We both moan into each other's mouths and I collapse on top of her sweaty chest, my forehead resting on her shoulder.

She slowly rubs my wet back, kissing my shoulder with her wet lips. "God baby," she breaths out against my skin and I lift my head and then my body to hover over her. I kiss her deeply and look into her satisfied eyes.

"I love you," I tell her breathlessly, and she smiles and closes her eyes for a second.

"Open your eyes, baby," I urge her and she complies. "I LOVE you." I repeat earnestly.

"Ashley, I love you too. So much." She smiles and pulls me into her warm soft lips and we stay there for a while longer.

…

I am holding Spencer against my chest, our naked and damp bodies wrapped up in one another. I am stroking her hair softly as my fingertips dance over her sides. She is wiggling against me a bit, as if trying to sink deeper into to me.

"Write me a love note," she purrs against my chest and I comply.

I roll her onto her back and prop myself up on one arm. Smoothing my hand over her still glistening stomach, I begin tracing letters over her slightly trembling abs.

_T h a n k y o u f o r b e i n g m y w i f e._

She smiles and smoothes her hand across my stomach.

_T h a n k y o u f o r b e i n g m i n e._

I gaze lovingly into her eyes and lean down to kiss her lips.

I clear my tablet and begin again.

_Y o u a m a z e m e._

She shakes her head and readies her tablet.

_I t k e e p s g e t t i n g b e t t e r._

I pull her to me. "I couldn't agree more, baby," I assure her as I kiss her forehead.

She snuggles back into my chest. "So, what is it you wanted to ask me?" she reminds me, looking up and catching my gaze.

"Spencer Davies, you have quite the memory," I tease her, and she looks at me as if I should not be surprised. And I'm truly not.

I laugh, and rise from the bed. I pull a duffle bag of clothes I had packed for us with things to put on in the morning, along with some toiletries.

"Where did that come from?" She looks surprised.

"I dropped it off earlier today. I really didn't think you'd want to eat breakfast in your dress…" I pick the crumpled piece of red fabric up off the floor and fold it neatly. "Though, baby, you looked so damn good, you'd get no protest from me." I wink at her as I place it neatly on the dresser, followed by my own. I glance back at her and she's staring at me in disbelief. "What?"

_I know where this is going. _

"Baby come here and let me feel your forehead…" she holds her hand out to me and places a 'concerned' look on her face.

"Hmmm…someone does not seem to want her anniversary gift very badly, does she?" I had pulled a wrapped item from under our morning attire and teasingly begin to bury it back into the duffle.

"What?" she exclaims in fake ignorance. "Oh, that there…you didn't think I was making fun of you or implying that it's out of character for you to pick up after yourself, cause, no no no, that's NOT what I was getting at AT ALL." She stares at me innocently and then looks back towards the bag. "So, now, what was that I just saw?"

I cannot help but shake my head and laugh at her. "You are lucky you are so damn cute, babe." I pull the gift back out and join her on the bed. I settle in under the covers and she faces me, holding her hands out. "So cute…" I smile at her and kiss her nose.

"Ash…you're pretty damn cute yourself."

I widen my eyes. "Sexy," she clear her throat and looks at me seriously. "Very sexy."

"Nice try. Ok, so, I told you earlier, I have been thinking lately and there is something I want to ask you but open this first and see if it gives you any clues." I place the box in her hands. I have wrapped it in light blue wrapping paper and adorned it with a pale pink bow.

"Okaayyy" she looks at me with confusion and begins tearing open the paper.

"Wait! I almost forgot, there's a card." I fish back into the bag and pull out the envelope, handing it to her. "Yes, sweetie, open that first." I command and she laughs.

She opens the envelope and pulls the card out. The front says _To My Wife on Our Anniversary._

She smiles at the simplicity, I assume, and opens the card.

The inside contains another simple message. _I love you more with each day. _

"Sweetheart…"

"Keep reading," I urge and she continues.

"Dear Spencer, I know it's only been two years, but I feel like I have been married to you for a lifetime. And honey, I mean that in the best way possible. I feel like in the 13 years we have known one another, that we have experienced just about everything two people could and should. I know, however, that we have so many memories to still make, and I hope tonight is one that you will cherish. So I am asking you now, what do you think?

I love you my perfect wife. XOXO Ashley

I keep my gaze on her as she looks at me, even more confused than before. "What do I think about what?" she questions.

"Open the gift now." She looks back down and is reminded that it is sitting in her lap.

"Ash, what kind of crazy sexual thing do you want me to try now…" she smirks as she finishes tearing the paper. She clears it away and holds the white box in her hands. It's a square box, deep and tall, with a lid on top.

"Just open it!" I exclaim, losing my patience a little.

"Fine, fine, but if this involves that thing you keep talking about from that porn we watched the other weekend…" her voice trails off as she lifts the lid and peers inside.

"Ash…" her voice softens as she pulls two small teddy bears out from under some pink and blue tissue. She holds them up and sees that the white tummies are each embroidered, one with _Mommy_ and one with _Mama_. Her blue pools meet my nervous gaze, and I can see tears welling up. "Ashley?" She needs me to speak, and I can sense this as she is so overcome at what she has found in that box.

"Spence, I told you I've been thinking a lot lately, and I am thinking I want to have a baby with you."


	17. Little Finger Tips

**Chapter 17: Little Finger Tips**

Ashley's POV

I flush the toilet and feel her pull me back into her lap and run a cool wash cloth across my forehead and then across my cheeks and lips. I feel my stomach quiver as nausea waves over me again. "Oh God," and I am over the toilet again, my body convulsing as I lose the rest of my breakfast.

_I'm not sure I will ever be able to eat scrambled eggs again_.

She takes the holder from my pony-tail gently and smoothes my hair from my sweat-covered forehead, replacing the pony-tail with a loose bun on the top of my head.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asks tenderly and I groan. "Honey, come here." She gently pulls be back again into her loving embrace and I lean my head back onto her chest and shut my eyes.

"How did I ever let you talk me into this?" I mumble and can feel her chuckle. "Spence…the movement…" I groan, signaling that her laughter against my body is enough motion to threaten another round of vomiting.

"I'm sorry, baby," she whispers as she strokes my arms. "But you DO have selective memory."

She's right. As we all remember, this was in fact MY idea. And five months into this pregnancy, the morning sickness has failed to subside as Dr. Quinn has promised. Well, she didn't exactly promise this, but she did say it was likely to pass when I entered into my second trimester.

"Do you think you can move to the couch?" she continues as she runs the cool cloth against my forehead again.

"Yeah, but bring the trash can," I mutter, eyes still closed.

Once she has me on the couch, she covers me with a cool sheet and places the bathroom trash can on the floor under me. She then re-wets the wash cloth and folds it and rests it over my head. "Sweetie, do you want me to call Ben and tell him I cannot make it in today?" She is looking down at me, her concern clear as she waits for my response.

"No, babe, it's ok. If you called in every time this happened…"

She nods her head and touches her fingers to my lips, signally that I should just rest.

"Ok, sweetie. But I will have my phone with me the entire day so just promise you will call me if you need me." She leans down and kisses the side of my mouth. "I hate leaving you like this," she sighs.

"I'll be fine, babe. I promise. But can you get me some sprite and maybe a few crackers before you go?"

"Of course I will. Do you want anything else?" She picks up the remote. "What channel?"

"Food Network?" I open my eyes and smirk at her.

"No, love, I don't think you need to watch anything involving food right now. Especially because I think Paula Dean is on right now, and you KNOW how much butter she uses in her cooking." She smiles and scrunches her face.

I moan again. _Butter. Yuck. _

She leaves my side for a moment as she makes her way to the kitchen. Moments later she is placing a tall glass and a plate of saltines on the table in front of me. "How about I just put in a movie so you don't have to think about it." She rises and begins fingering through our DVD selection. "How about _Almost_ _Famous_?"

She knows it's my favorite movie. I told her once I should have grown up in the 70's, and that she would have for sure been my Penny Lane.

"Sounds good," I assure her. "But don't be irritated if I am singing _Fever Dog_ all evening." I smile up at her and she giggles.

"Baby, if you are singing anything when I get home, I won't be irritated for a moment." She kisses me again, this time softly on the lips. "Ok, honey, please call me if you need to."

I nod reassuringly and she strokes my cheek before rising to leave. "I'll be home before you know it. And tomorrow we have your appointment with Dr. Quinn so I'm only going in for part of the day." I smile at her again and turn on my side to face the t.v. "I love you," she whispers as she grabs her purse and keys.

"I love you too," I tell her softly, looking pathetically up at her.

"You're breaking my heart…" She smiles again and turns to leave. I hear her lock the front door from the outside and settle in, and bring the sheet up to my chin. As the movie begins, my thoughts are elsewhere.

I begin thinking about the events after our anniversary celebration when I told Spencer I wanted us to have a baby. We stayed up almost all night talking about it. I told her that I wanted us to both take turns carrying a baby, and that if science permitted…I had not done my research just yet…I wanted to carry her egg and for her to carry mine. We would use the same donor so that our children would be related by blood, and that this combination would make us feel as if we were truly carrying one another's child.

We talked about timing, and where we were in our lives and careers, and decided I should go first. My tour was ending in just a couple of months, and Ethan had informed me that for my next album he envisioned an acoustic album of covers of my own songs as well as those from other artists. He had explained that this album would likely not warrant a tour but more probably live studio sessions at small independent radio stations. We agreed that this would probably mean I could more easily stay home with a baby for a while, and that seeing how Spencer was in the process of taking over the photography studio from Ben completely, she probably was not in the best position to take any lengthy hiatus from her work.

Flashback

"What about this guy?" Spencer leans into me a bit as she points to the computer screen. I read the profile carefully.

He's an artist, 6 feet 4 inches, brown hair, blue eyes, attended an art school in Paris, likes Frisbee golf, runs marathons, plays the guitar and lives in Venice beach where he paints and owns a small art gallery. My eyes widen in interest as I look at her and nod enthusiastically.

"Wow, he sounds perfect!" I exclaim. "I am guessing he's smart, we know he's athletic, artistic, and loves music. And you know blue eyes are non-negotiable," I grin and she bats her eyelashes and wiggles her huge blue eyes at me.

"Well, you know I am a bit partial to brown eyes myself, but I won't fight you on this one." She turns back to the screen. "Oh, and look, babe, he has a quote which apparently _sums up his outlook on life."_ She clears her throat and continues, "Life is not the candle or the wick, it's the burning."

We both sit and process this thoughtfully.

"I love it." I take her hand in mine. "I think we found him, Spence." I meet her smile with my own and we sit in silence for a while, both inwardly realizing what this means.

"Ok then…" she breaks the silence. "Let's make the call."

End of Flashback

We made an appointment at the clinic for the very next week, and after the paperwork had been finalized and the fees paid, we made a second appointment. I was disappointed that we couldn't take the stuff home and attempt to make the baby the 'old-fashioned way", but seeing as how I wanted my little idea of carrying Spencer's baby to come true, it all had to be much more scientific, and less romantic. We did go home the night I was inseminated and I let her pretend to really impregnate me however…

And now here I am, with a baby Spencer in my own tummy, and though this little one was making me sick as a dog several mornings of almost each week that had passed since he or she was created, I feel more complete than I ever thought possible.

I was finally starting to show, too. Just a little bump, but this little bump made it all the more real. I was going to have Spencer's baby. I was going to be 'mommy' to this little thing, and she was going to be 'mama'.

WE were going to be mothers.

Smiling and rubbing my belly lightly, I turn my attention back to the screen and lose myself in the 70's rock-n-roll scene for a bit until sleep overcomes me.

…

The next morning, I awake to hear Spencer in the kitchen downstairs. I pull myself from the bed and grab my robe.

_No sickness_, I realize. _Thank God._

I make may way down the stairs. Spencer is spreading jelly on a few pieces of toast and sipping herbal tea. Since I should not be drinking coffee, she has been sweet to switch to an alternative caffeinated beverage in the morning, knowing it was not entirely fair to let the smell of coffee fill our house.

"Well good morning sleepy-head," she smiles as she takes another sip of her tea. "How are you feeling today?" she asks, concern causing her smile to fade and be replaced with a serious stare.

"Honestly, I feel good hon," I assure her, patting my stomach and taking a seat on the bar stool. "I mean, I don't want to get ahead of myself, but I don't feel like puking and that toast actually looks pretty delicious." She places two slices on a plate and sets it in front of me.

"I'm glad, baby. Now eat up, cause you need to shower so we can get going!" She is very excited about our appointment, and so am I. We get to have another sonogram, and we both know we are going to see more than a little cluster of cells on this one.

"Thank you," I tell her and quickly eat my breakfast so we can get on with our day.

…

Two hours later, we are sitting in the waiting room at our OBGYN's office, holding hands and waiting patiently to hear my name. Across the room, I spot a young woman with a profound baby-bump thumbing through a _Marie Claire_. I smile as she looks up at me.

"How far along are you?" she asks, closing her magazine and pulling herself slowly up, making her way closer. She takes a seat next to me and places her arms over her large stomach.

"A little over five-months," I explain and she smiles.

"This your first?" Her face is soft and young, but her eyes seem to be filled with a wisdom beyond her apparent years.

"Yes, it is," I smile and squeeze Spencer's hand. "This is my wife, Spencer, and I'm Ashley." I hold my hand out to her and she shakes it.

"Nice to meet you, Spencer and Ashley," she says warmly before continuing. "I'm Abby, and this," she states pointing at her belly, "is my THIRD." She rolls her eyes and we all laugh.

"My God, how old are you?" I don't think about the inappropriateness of the question as much as how she cannot possibly be old enough to have three kids.

"Ashley!" I hear Spencer gasp. "That's rude!" I whip my head around to face Spencer, and grit my teeth together, displaying my embarrassment.

Abby laughs, and shakes her head. "No, no, I get it."

I turn back to her and smile apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I DID mean it as a compliment. A little back-handed, but you do look young," I assure her.

She laughs again, and rubs her belly. "Well since you asked, I am twenty-eight. I had my first when I was twenty-one." She rolls her eyes again.

"Wow, I'm twenty-eight, too. Almost twenty-nine actually." I look at Spencer nervously. _Did we wait to long to start all of this?_ I ask her with my eyes. She takes my hand again and squeezes is reassuringly, sensing what my look is trying to convey.

Abby must have picked up on this as well. "Well, Ashley, I will tell you this. I am sure you and Spencer are much more prepared for this than I was. And seriously, you have many, many years before you need to even worry about being in the danger zone." She smiles sweetly and I feel myself relax. "And trust me, ladies, it really is just as amazing as you are probably thinking it is going to be."

I smile back at Spencer who is thanking Abby with her sweet eyes. Just then, the nurse appears from behind the door. "Ashley Davies?"

"Well, that's us." I turn again to Abby. "It was nice to meet you. And good luck!" I tell her warmly as we rise.

"You too, ladies," she replies as she gives her belly another rub.

As we start towards the nurse, she calls out again. "Hey!" We both turn to face her and she winks and smiles again. "Good for you, by the way." She motions her finger back and forth between Spencer and myself.

I mouth _thank you_ and Spencer smiles and nods.

Once inside the room, the nurse hands me a gown, instructing me to change and then lie onto the table. I do as I am told, and Spencer stands next to me, taking my hand in hers and giving it a quick kiss. A few minutes later, we are joined by Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman.

I have worn that joke thin with Spencer, but come on, what are the chances?

"Good morning ladies," she greets us brightly.

"Hi, Dr. Quinn," we reply in unison.

Dr. Quinn is at attractive woman, in her early forties, her hair blonde and long and always in a pony-tail. She has nice green eyes, and strong pointed features. I always think she looks a little like Paula, a little younger, but the resemblance is uncanny. AND, I think she's gay, though she's never confirmed this theory.

"And how's the morning sickness, Ashley?" she asks as she takes a seat on a stool and wheels up so that she is sitting on the opposite side of the table from Spencer.

"Well…" I groan a little and continue. "I am good today but honestly, I had my head in the toilet for a better part of yesterday." She frowns a little at me and then looks at Spencer.

"This is a rough one, eh?" She smiles and reaches behind her, grabbing some rubber gloves from the counter. "I do hope it gets better, but honestly, Ashley, you might just struggle with the sickness for the remainder of your pregnancy. I am sorry about that, but many, many healthy babies spend the whole nine months traumatizing their mothers."

I feel Spencer squeeze my hand tightly as Dr. Quinn wheels down to the end of the table. "Ok, so I am going to do a quick pelvic exam and then we'll do the sonogram."

She goes about the exam, and I look at Spencer, the discomfort apparent on my face. Spencer lovingly strokes my hair and talks softly to me, attempting to distract from what the Medicine Woman is doing down there.

"I've been thinking about some new ideas for names," she whispers and I nod my head, closing my eyes and trying to relax. "I'll tell you them when we get home," she promises, and with that, Dr. Quinn has completed her exam.

"Everything appears great, ladies," she announces as she removes the gloves and reaches for a bottle of that jelly they use so they can rub that little wand over your belly for the sonogram. "Ok, so pull the sheet up over you lower body and lift your gown over your stomach."

I do as she asks, and she stands up and pulls a large monitor from the corner of the room and positions it so that Spencer and I can both see the screen. "Ready?" she asks and we both nod our heads enthusiastically. "Ok, it will take a few minutes here." She rubs some of the cold liquid across my stomach and I shiver a bit. "I know it's a little cold," she agrees as she begins rubbing the wand in small circular motions across my belly.

Spencer and I lock our eyes to the screen and wait. "Ok, here we go," she continues as the black screen suddenly comes alive with bright blue waves. Slowly the waves subside and a picture comes into focus. I cannot tell what I am looking at just yet, and Dr. Quinn begins pointing at the image before us. "Ah, ok, now see, that's the babies head."

I open my eyes, wide in amazement, and it all of the sudden becomes clear. I hear Spencer gasp with her own recognition.

"And, here, that's the body, and you can see the arm there, and there is the top of the other arm."

I can feel the tears falling with each body part that is revealed. I look up at Spencer and her big blue eyes are brimming as well.

"And here we have two legs," she states as she points to the lower edge of the image, and I see them clearly. She begins moving the wand again and repositions it over my belly.

"Ah…yes…" she draws these words out and turns to face us both. "Would you like to know the sex?" She smiles and waits for our response.

I look to Spencer and bite my lip. She knows what I want, but I have assured her over and over that if we get there and she changes her mind, just to tell me. "It's your call, baby."

I see a huge crocodile tear fall down her cheek as she shakes her head. "Nope, we don't, Dr. Quinn." I close my eyes and sigh in relief. "We want it to be surprise," she concludes.

"Thank you, babe."

…

Arriving back home, I have not stopped gawking over the sonogram pictures we got to take home with us. We hang them on the fridge with magnets Paula had bought us, little teddy bears and balloons and baby bottles. Have I mentioned how crazily excited Nanna is? Well she is, and Grandma is a close second.

I smile a bit. My mom has called almost daily, and she is truly doting over me. The changes I have seen in her over the last two and a half years are amazing, and I have started to really feel like I have a mother, like the one I had secretly been jealous of Spencer for having for the majority of our relationship. She even had delivered a beautiful old-fashioned stroller one afternoon about a month ago, and the card read simply:

_To The Mommies-To-Be,_

_Grandma Davies cannot wait to push my little angel down the beach in this stroller. Keep loving each other and know I love you both, and our baby, who I cannot wait to meet. _

_Christine_

Taking a seat on the couch, I lean back and close my eyes. I am feeling very tired, but it does not take away from the excitement of the morning. Spencer joins me, and places one arm around me and her other over my stomach.

"That was so amazing, Ash," she beams at me and I nod in agreement. "I mean, it's a real little person, with little legs and arms, and a little heartbeat."

"And little toes and tiny, tiny little finger-tips." I take her own finger-tips in mine and snuggle into her for a few moments, knowing she has to go to work soon.

"So, let me tell you the names I have been thinking about."


	18. Baby Blue

**Chapter 18: Baby Blue **

Spencer's POV

"Hey, stay here. I'll get him." I grab her gently and allow her to relax back into the bed. I rise and disappear from our room, and reappear a few moments later with a wiggling little boy in my arms.

She props herself up against the headboard and positions a few pillows behind her back. He is still crying, and I know he is hungry. I nuzzle him against my face softly.

"It's okay, baby boy. Mommy's right here." I kiss him softly and hand him to Ashley who is already opening her nightgown, ready to feed him.

"Hi buddy boy," she whispers lovingly at him and helps him find her nipple. He latches on quickly and I hear small gurgles as his crying subsides. Satisfied, she leans back and looks at me with tired eyes. "Come here," she beckons and I slide in next to her and watch in awe as she gives him everything he needs with her own body.

I have watched Ashley breastfeed our son so many times I cannot even begin to estimate, but I am still amazed at the sight. He stares up at her face, and there is a connection that I cannot begin to describe. I know he is technically part of me, but their bond is every bit as strong as if he came from her blood.

Oh, his name is Robert Raife Davies, and we call him Bo. Bo Davies. He was born just over six months ago, and though we have barely slept since then, and our lives have been forever changed, it's hard to remember life before him.

I nestle into Ashley and put my arm around her, pulling her close as we both stare down at Bo, listening to his little sucks and baby coos. He is still transfixed on his Mommy and I _think_ he is smiling at her.

"I cannot wait for you to be able to experience this, baby," she tells me sincerely before leaning down and kissing his tiny forehead.

"I know…" I sigh a little and squeeze her to me. "But even more, I cannot wait to see what a little Ashley is going to look like." I giggle at the thought_. _

_I so hope the next one is a girl. _

"I just cannot believe how much he has changed already," she continues as she makes googly eyes at him.

I laugh at her. _She's adorable._

"Yes, Mr. Bo, you are getting to be such a big boy" she continues, and I swear his eyes widen like he knows what she is saying. "You're starting to look like your Mama."

And she's right. He is only six-months old but his eyes are almost identical in shade as mine, and they are huge. His hair is growing and we are sure he's going to be blonde.

She switches Bo to her other breast and he again latches right on, and I see his eyes growing heavy. His head is now pointed towards me, and I lean in so I can see his face. "Oh, somebody is a sleepy little guy," I tell him as I kiss his head.

His eyes open widely for a moment and they lock on mine as his suckling picks back up. I tilt my head to the side and give him another smile. He keeps my gaze for another few seconds before turning his eyes back to the Ashley's.

"Hi, my beautiful blue-eyed boy," Ashley grins sweetly at him and kisses him again on his little face. Turning to me, she uses her free hand to cup my cheek. "And hi, my beautiful blue-eyed girl," she smiles as she kisses me softly on the lips, and I melt into her.

…

After carrying our sleeping boy back to his crib and checking to make sure the intercom is on, I come back to our room to find Ashley curled up under the covers, looking sleepy but content. I glance at the clock, and see it's about 3:30 in the morning.

I slip in beneath the sheets and feel her warm body find its way to mine. I feel her hand slide up under my tank top and hover under my breasts.

"Baby, aren't you tired?" I know she is but I cannot help but hope she's not _too_ tired. Our sex life actually got back on track rather quickly after Bo was born, much to my surprise, but even more to my delight.

Flashback

I had just put our 6-week old son back in his crib after he had awoken us both for a nightly feeding. Poor Ashley had been getting up several times throughout each night to feed him, and I had tried to always be the one to fetch him from his crib to help out as much as I could. Although I knew she was utterly exhausted, she never complained and I was not about to let myself sleep through these feedings.

As I walk back into our room, I find her lying on her side, staring intently at me.

"Hi."

"Well, hi to you too," I reply as I make my way to the bed. Lowering myself onto the bed I feel her arms come out and pull me to her.

I had not made love with Ashley since Bo was born. She had even tried to get things started about a week ago, but I was terrified of hurting her. I knew she was sore as she had given birth to him naturally and Dr. Quinn had warned me that she had torn quite a bit. She even had to get a few stitches and they were removed just a few days before Ashley had made a move. She complained that I was being overly cautious but I didn't care. The thought of hurting her was too much for me.

As I begin to roll over to face her I feel her gently pull me so that I am laying on top of her. Her body is warm and I settle in between her legs as she pulls my face down to her.

I then feel her fingers tug lightly on the hem of my tank top.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" I scold her gently.

"Spence, look at me." I do as she commands, and I find her staring up at me with a mix of lust and desperation.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I whisper softly and give her my attention.

"Baby, we haven't made love since before Bo was born. I really need you, Spencer. I need to feel my wife." The desperation in her eyes lets me know that she really must need this, and that I may not have anything to worry about anymore.

I nod slowly as I move down over her body, connecting my lips with hers. She groans loudly as if it were the very first time she'd ever experienced this.

I allow her to pull my tank top over my head and I slowly untie her night gown. She lifts up so I can pull it out from under her and she pulls my boxers off of my legs in one graceful motion.

I decide that although I am going to make love to her and make her feel the way she is begging me to, I am not going to enter her. I am still nervous that she is sore and I refuse to hurt her.

Instead, I nudge her thighs open with my knees. She instinctively parts her legs and allows me to slide in between her. As our bodies meld together, I hear her gasp and feel her shudder underneath my body.

"God I've missed this," she whispers and I realize just how much I have too. Bringing my left hand up to her shoulder I slide it around behind her and wrap my left hand around her waist, pulling her tightly to me, and then kiss her passionately, letting my tongue slide into her mouth and hers into mine.

Sliding up a little I feel her wetness against my own, and we both moan into each other's mouths, reveling in how good it feels to be like this.

As I start to slowly rock against her, I feel her arms slide around my waist as her hips move beneath me. I hear her grunt a little and I pull my mouth from hers.

"Am I hurting you?" I ask her, concern spreading over my face.

"No, God, not at all," she assures me and her eyes squint, begging me to keep going. "Please baby…"

Satisfied that she's being honest with me, I trail kisses down her check to her neck and nibble lightly before I lick her collar bone and then pepper my wet lips down to her breasts. I feel her body tense as I begin flicking her nipple with my tongue, it hardening immediately. I push my centre back down into hers and pick back up with my slow slides against her.

"Uhhh…" I hear her breathe as her hips join my slow rocks. I cover her nipple with my mouth and begin to suck a little harder, licking now and then and her hips roll up into mine. "Oooohhh baby, yes." I feel the wetness between us grow and it helps me slide back and forth over her. Our most sensitive areas have found each other and I can already feel the blood rushing to my own as we continue to rock into one another.

"Tell me what you need, and tell me if you hurt," I urge her as I move to her other breast. I take it quickly in my mouth and continue to suck and lick, not wanting to tease her even a little tonight.

"Just keep doing what you are doing, baby. It feels so good," she promises as I feel her pull her right leg up and wrap it around me. I bring my left hand down to her waist and grip her tightly. This all allows me to push deeper into her and immediately I feel an increase in the sensation between us as I continue pushing down into her and sliding up so that we can rub into each other more deeply and firmly.

As I pick up my pace a little, careful not to move to quickly just yet until I am fully convinced she is not hurting in the slightest, I trail my lips back up her collar bone, licking and sucking as I make my way back to her mouth. Stopping briefly at her ear, I tug on it lightly and whisper, "you feel soo good, baby."

She groans more loudly than before and I feel her hands slide down my back and cup me firmly on my ass. She pulls me into her hard, and her hips rise off the bed a little as she grinds her now soaking wet mound against me. Knowing she needs more contact, I pull myself a little onto my right knee to help give me some leverage and quicken the pace of my thrusts. She wraps her leg more tightly around my back and her hips meet each thrust with a greater sense of urgency. Knowing now completely that she is more than ready, and feeling no pain whatsoever, I tighten my grip around her body and slide against her, harder and faster, and hear her cry out and curse in my ear.

"Oh, baby, that's it, just like that." Her voice is thick and I cover her mouth with my own as we rock faster and harder, the heat and the sweat and the wetness creating friction and allowing us to rock and slide into each other smoothly but quickly. Our tongues are fighting madly, her hands are pulling my ass into her, and my breast and hard nipples are sliding against hers, our grunts and groans and cries of passion filling our otherwise silent room.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum," she warns me and I feel my own body on the verge of exploding. I grip her tighter than ever before, and let my one knee allow me to push into her over and over, deeper and harder as I feel my own orgasm start to take over.

"Oh, God, Ash, I am cumming" I scream as I slide against her, center meeting mine over and over and over as our bodies begin to tremble violently. Not wanting it to end I keep thrusting against her, feeling her hips rise as she groans over and over, her legs trembling, our stomachs tightening and loosening, feeling each movement the other is making as we ride it out. I finally cry out loudly and hear her call out my name and she throws her head back, one last cry escaping her lips as I fall onto her and crash my lips against hers, kissing her desperately as our rocking slows and I am just barely moving against her soaking wet body. As we slow to a complete stop, still kissing deeply, I feel her head relax down onto the pillow and I slide off of her and wrap my arm and leg over her body, feeling her shallow breaths against my own chest.

She brings a hand up to her mouth and wipes her lips, swallowing hard, and then turns her head to find my eyes, which are locked on her face, my own breathing hard and fast.

Smiling widely she closes her eyes for a moment and takes a long, slow breath, as if trying to catch it. Opening them, she reaches out to stroke my face and my hair.

"Baby, that was amazing," she begins and I nod in agreement. "I so needed that, Spencer. I needed my wife to make love to me. I needed it to be just you and me for a little while."

"Ashley, I have wanted to feel like that for so long. I just had to be sure," I explain to her but I know she understands.

"Spence, I know and I get it. But I hope you now know I am just fine," she winks and wiggles her body against the sheets.

More seriously, she continues, "We've just had a million visitors and our mothers are always here, and we all of the sudden have this other person in our bed a majority of the time. And DON'T get me wrong," she grins as she props up onto her side and begins tracing circles on my stomach, "I love having Mr. Bo snuggling with us, but baby, it's still you and me. Things have changed some, but I don't want this to go away." She says it with such love and passion that I cannot help but plunge my lips against hers. She accepts the kiss whole-heartedly and murmurs against my lips, shaking her head softly. "This can never go away…"

As if on cue, I hear a soft cry escape the monitor on the nightstand. Laughing against one another's mouths, I hear her groan a little. Pulling herself up, she grabs her robe from the hook on the bathroom door, and pulls it on. "This feels a little weird," she announces, almost guiltily. Pointing at my naked body, she orders, "Put some clothes on, Hot Mama. It's time to switch back to 'mommy-mode'." She winks, straightens her hair a bit, and with another loving smile and a quick wink, she's off to retrieve our hungry boy.


	19. Should Have Skipped the Spinach

**Chapter 19: Should Have Skipped the Spinach**

Spencer's POV

Bo's 1st Birthday is the Saturday. _One year old!_

I bend down to make funny faces at him as we push the grocery cart down the baking aisle. "Bo Bo, Mommy is gonna make a big, big mess with this," I inform him and he giggles at me as if he understands completely what I am saying to him.

Ashley has INSISTED we make the cake ourselves, and we have selected a rainbow confetti mix with, yep you guessed it, rainbow confetti frosting. Ashley has grabbed some blue food coloring for the frosting, and is fingering through candles before selecting a huge colorful "1" and turning back towards me, beaming at her choice. Walking back over, she places the candle in Bo's chubby fingers. It's wrapped in plastic against a cardboard backing so I don't worry that he's going to swallow any wax. He's got several teeth now and I can just envision him scraping them down this interesting new object, thinking it's edible. Of course, he does immediately put the package in his mouth and starts gumming and chewing it.

"Yes, Bo Bo, that's for your birthday cake. Mama and Mommy are having a big party for you, and Nanna and Pop are coming, and Grandma, and Uncle Glen and Aunt Chelsey, and cousin Rocco…" she continues to inform our little toddler of the guest list and his eyes light up with each name and he begins bouncing up and down a little in his seat in the cart.

I laugh out loud a bit watching her excite our son so easily with the tone of her voice.

And I laugh just a little at the mention of _Rocco_. Only Glen could have convinced Chelsey to name their son Rocco. But I swear, if you knew him you could not picture him being called anything else. He is three and a half, a mop of curly dark hair on his head, light brown skin and the biggest brown eyes I have ever seen.

_Well, the second biggest_, I grin as I watch Ashley try to wrestle the now soaking wet cardboard from Bo's mouth and grip, all the while making funny faces and chatting softly to him. He is giggling and she is poking his tummy gently.

"Oh crap, Ash, We forgot spinach," I inform her.

She looks up at me and with a _what's the big deal look_ on her face.

"Oh please, you have not gone a day since Bo was born without insisting on a huge salad for at least one meal," I remind her triumphantly and see her shrug her shoulders at Bo.

Ashley has been very paranoid by the change in her body, and though I assured her over and over again she was beautiful and perfect and that I loved every square inch of it, she wanted her baby weight OFF.

And she succeeded rather quickly, which she has informed me many times is the result of breast-feeding, a healthy diet, and an even healthier sex life.

"Plus we need a salad for Saturday as well." Leaning down I kiss Bo's forehead. "Mama'll be right back, little man," I promise him before kissing Ashley's cheek. "Can you and the little dude go grab a few things of milk, my sexy Mommy?" I wiggle my eyes at her and she returns the seductive look.

"Anything for you Hot Mama," she parrots my eye-wiggling and I laugh.

"Ok, I should not be long but I will be in the produce aisle. I'll look for you up front?"

"Ok, sounds good. Don't get lost," she teases as she turns back to our patient son. "Ok, Bo Bo, hold on tight, we're going for a little ride." She imitates the sounds of an engine starting, and I see his eyes light up as he begins bouncing up and down again in his seat, knowing just what is about to happen. She pretends to peel out as she starts the cart down the aisle, continuing her engine sounds, and she is running. Over her _vroom_ _vroooms_ I hear the squeals of a delighted little boy and watch them disappear around the corner.

I am laughing out loud at the site. Ashley does not care where she is or who is around. Embarrassment is no longer in her vocabulary. So long as it makes Bo laugh, she'd do about anything in the world, including singing silly songs to him at the top of her lungs in crowded restaurants.

Yep, she's done just that many times.

I make my way down the aisle in the opposite direction of the 'grocery cart race car' and turn towards the produce aisle. I start towards the lettuce section and select a large tub of fresh spinach.

_Oh, I should grab some lemons while I am here. I am pretty sure we are almost out. _

I turn to move towards the citrus section and grab a plastic bag and begin selecting the biggest lemons I can find. As I place the last of 6 in the bag and begin to tie it in a knot, I hear a vaguely familiar voice behind me.

"Well, well well, if it isn't that hot photographer…"

_What, hot photographer_?

I turn around slowly and am met with a face barely more familiar than the voice, but slightly.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" I question her. She does look familiar but I am completely unable to place her. She has short blondish, brown hair, cut in stylish uneven jags, and is wearing tight jeans, cuffed at the bottom and an even tighter green t-shirt with a large recycle sign on the front. He face is pretty, nothing spectacular, but pleasant.

"It's Jonica, remember? I flirted shamelessly with you at my cousin's wedding last month?"

_Jonica_.

I all of the sudden know exactly who this girl standing in front of me is.

And she speaks the truth. She had flirted with me, even asked for my number. I was so distracted with my picture-taking that I honestly had not paid much attention to her advances, and no ulterior motive intended at all, I had never mentioned I was married, much less that I had a child. I honestly had just tried to blow her off quickly, and I certainly never told Ashley about her. Honestly, it was not a big deal to me and it would do nothing but dig into Ashley's jealous side, which I had no interest in seeing come out the night I got home from the wedding, totally and completely exhausted.

_Boy, I just used the word 'honestly' way too much in that sentence._

"Oh, yes, right, Jonica. Nice to see you again." I smile politely as I shift the lemon bag to my other hand, already holding the spinach, and shake her hand quickly.

"So…you never gave me your number, Spencer." She raises her eyes and pulls her cell phone from her pocket.

"Look, Jonica, I don't think you quite understand," I begin and she cuts me off.

"Oh, come on, just give me your number," she urges, and just then I hear the clink of a shopping cart come to a halt.

"Give you her number?!"

_Shit_.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Ashley demands, only whispering the word _hell_ as if Bo can understand her and is aware she is saying a _bad word_.

"Uh, I'm Jonica," she looks innocently at Ashley and I think I can sense that she is realizing just who this very angry looking brunette is with the spitting image of myself sitting in the cart in front of her.

"Well Joni-KA," she retorts. "I can think of absolutely no reason in this entire world that you need my WIFE'S number, unless of course you need some fashion advice." She glares as she looks her up and down.

Now she's just being mean. There's really nothing wrong with what Jonica is wearing, and I know under different circumstances, Ashley would think she looked kind of cool.

"Ash…" I begin, reaching out to try and calm her down.

"Look, first of all I had no idea she married." She's not the least bit polite though and I can sense Ashley's anger growing. Turning to me, she adds, laying the innocent act on way too thickly, "you didn't tell me that when we met last time."

_Shit_.

Fighting to keep her composure, Ashley reaches into her purse and grabs a loose receipt. Scribbling something madly on it with a pen, she pushes it at Jonica. "Here, try THIS number. I am sure you'll find someone of your caliber."

Jonica takes the receipt, reads its, gives a fake laugh in Ashley's direction, and crumples it up, tossing it aside.

"Oh, really Miss Recycle, you like littering you hypocrite?" she is fuming now as she bends down and picks up the wad of paper.

"Ashley, let's just go. Jonica, please?" I urge her to make her exit, realizing this is not going to be a fun end to our shopping trip. It's not going to be a fun car ride home. It's probably gong to be a very, very, un-fun night.

Finally taking her cue, Jonica gives me one last cocky smile before stating smugly, "Well bye, Spencer. I really had no idea. But too bad…" she looks me up and down before turning.

"Oh hell no!" Ashley starts after her and I grab her by her arm.

"Ash, no, please."

"Did she just say TOO BAD?" Her face is bright red and she is absolutely trembling with anger.

"Ashley, please, let's just check out and get the little man home." I point to Bo and he is rubbing his little eyes. "He's so tired, honey."

She only glares at me as she takes the cart and walks away. I follow behind her, my mind swimming with how I am going to explain that all to her.

_I honestly did nothing wrong. Ew…there's that word again…_

Ok, maybe I should have taken the time to explain to Jonica a month ago that I was married. Maybe I should have told Ashley that some chick hit on me at a wedding but that I refused her advances. Maybe I should have done a few things differently, but nothing happened and as I watch Ashley's tense body push the cart to the check-out line and start roughly unloading the groceries, I know I have to make her believe just that.

…

The car ride home is silent.

Bo had fallen asleep almost the minute I strapped him in his seat. Ashley was driving, and she had large sunglasses covering her eyes, making it impossible to read them. I can, however, read her mouth, and it is pursed together tightly. Her fingers are gripping the wheel, and her knuckles are white.

_I've seen this scene before._

At one point I do try to speak. "Ashley, please listen to me," I begin but she cuts me off.

"Uh, uh." She raises her hand up and bit and signals me not to continue.

I sigh and lean back into the seat. I feel sick to my stomach.

What if I had walked up and found my wife, standing with some strange girl, realizing they had met before but I never knew that, and hearing her ask for my wife's number. I start to feel awful and re-play the events over and over, trying to figure out what exactly I should have done differently. I feel ashamed. She should know that there isn't anyone in this world that could catch my eye, even for a minute.

I mean look at her, for God's sake. She's beautiful, hot, sexy even. And she's hilarious, and cute, and just dorky enough to keep her real. She's sweet and tender and loving. She's a mind-blowing lover, and the best kisser in the whole world. She's an amazing mother, and the perfect wife.

How can she think for one moment that I had any interest in that stupid girl? She doesn't REALLY think that, does she?

As she pulls my 4-Runner into the driveway, she removes the keys quickly and climbs out, still not looking at me and says only, "I'll get Bo."

She gently lifts him from his seat and pulls him against her, resting his sleeping head on her shoulder. "Can you get all of this?"

I nod. We really only bought stuff for the party so there isn't much. I grab the sacks and follow her. She shifts Bo a little as she finds her keys and unlocks the door.

I shut the door behind us and make my way to the kitchen, setting the bags on the bar. She has started up the stairs and I follow her. She enters Bo's room and I continue to follow her. She gently places him on his back and pulls his little baby blanket up over his small body. She kisses her finger tips and brushes them over his cheek, and I see her smile lovingly down at him. "Sweet dreams Bo, Bo."

Turning, her eyes meet mine for the first time since the store, and I see her expression has softened significantly, but she still not smiling at me. I start to move towards her and she steps back. I feel as if the wind has been knocked out of me. I don't think I have ever seen her really pull back from me quite in that manner.

"I…I…" I stammer a bit. "I just want to kiss Bo," I inform her and she moves to the side. I walk to the edge of the crib and feel tears burn my eyes and a huge, painful lump form in the back of my throat.

_Mommy's mad at me, little man_, I think to myself. I lean down and caress his blond head and kiss him softly. When I turn back towards the room, she is gone.

…

I can hear Ashley in the kitchen as I gently close the door to Bo's nursery. She is opening and closing cabinets, and though she is not slamming them, she's not exactly acting like there is a sleeping baby in the house.

I take a deep breath and make my way down the stairs. She is facing me, pulling groceries out of the sacks, but refuses to look up at me.

I walk towards her and stop on the opposite side of the bar. "You don't have to do that," I tell her softly.

"What, put away groceries in my own house?" she retorts coldly.

I know she is not implying anything by that. This is our house and I contribute a fair share to the expenses. I know she is just insisting that it's a rightful duty of hers as part of this household to put away groceries, but the chill in her voice upsets me nonetheless.

"Ashley, look at me," I beg her and she stops what she is doing for a moment. She slowly lifts her angry eyes to meet mine. I hope she can see the pain behind them and I hope it will soften her a bit.

"What?"

"Ash, can we please just talk about what happened?" I am pleading but keep my voice soft and gentle.

"Talk about what?" she feigns ignorance. "Oh, you mean Joni-KA?" She stresses the KA to make sure I know how ridiculous she thinks the name is. And the volume of her voice has increased exponentially.

"Ashley, please, let me explain," I continue to plead with her.

"Explain what?" she yells this time and I jump, shocked by the disgust on her face.

"Ashley, don't yell. Bo's asleep," I remind her though my voice rises from my gentle pleas despite myself.

"Outside," she orders firmly and starts towards the back deck.

Ashley and I, though we really do not fight much, had vowed never to fight in front of Bo, or even when we were anywhere in the house and he was present. Though we knew that he was too young to ever know when we were arguing and would never remember anyway, we just did not want to get into that habit.

I follow her through the sliding glass door and she makes her way to the edge of the deck, which overlooks the ocean. I pull the door shut behind me and start to move towards her.

_If she only would let me touch her, I know I can calm her down._ I see that she is shaking and I stop in my tracks.

Just then she whips around and points one finger sharply at me. "Just to be clear," she begins, her voice thick with anger, "it's NOT that I think ANYTHING happened between you and Joni-KA."

I open my mouth to confirm this statement but she silences me with a flat palm in the air.

"Let me finish," she commands, her voice not quieting a bit. "I don't think ANYTHING happened with that stupid chick, BUT how do you think it made me feel to walk up and see some bimbo gawking all over my wife?" Her voice is shaking as much as her body.

"Ashley, I know and I already thought about that." I am trying to show her how honest that statement is with my eyes, and I can feel tears welling up in them again.

"And come ON, Spence, a girl flirts with you while you are working and asks you for your number, and you don't think that is something you should have told me? Don't you think this is something you should have shared with me a MONTH ago?" She is yelling really loud now, and I am getting more and more upset.

_If she would just let me explain…_

"And could she try any harder to look the part of the earth-minded cool chick? I mean really, you wear a recycle shirt and then litter in a public place?" She thrusts her hands in the air, and looks at me like I should share in her belief that Jonica is a total idiot.

If she were not so angry right now, I think that last part of her speech may have sent me into hysterics, but I know laughing is the last thing I need to be doing right now.

"And all the while I am off taking care of OUR son…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I cut her off, my voice louder than hers had been this whole time. I feel the blood surge to my face.

She stops her ranting and I see shock take over her face.

"Do NOT bring our son into this and do not imply for one second that you are his only caretaker and I am just using my job as some stupid dating service!" I am furious at her implications and I see the regret on her face as she realizes what she had said.

We don't have neighbors especially close, but we do have neighbors, and I am sure on this afternoon, like a handful of others since we moved in, they are enjoying the show.

"Ok…" she hangs her head a little and the fury that had overtaken her moments ago begins to melt away, "You're right, Spencer. I should not have said that." She looks down and I feel my anger subside a little as well.

I start to move towards her, trying to close the gap between us that has existed since that fateful run in with the wedding girl hours ago.

"Ashley…" My voice is softer as I reach out to stroke my hands up and down her bare arms. She does not look up just yet, and I pull her to me and wrap her arms around my waist and then bring my hands to her face. "Honey, please look at me."

Her face slowly rises up and her big brown eyes finally lock on my water-filled blue ones.

"Ashley, I don't know if it even matters but can I at least tell you my version of this story?" My face is completely serious, and I see hers continue to relax with each stroke I make against her cheeks.

"Spence, it doesn't even matter. I trust you, you know that. It just…" she bites her lips and closes her eyes tightly. "It's just that seeing her standing there, flirting with you, asking for your number, and then realizing you had met her before…"

"I know, baby. I told you, I thought about it in the car, and honestly I think I would have been just as upset and hurt if this were the other way around." I nod my head at her as she opens her eyes to look at me again. "Ash, she was drunk and clumsy and annoying at the wedding, and I was so transfixed on my work that I really paid little to no attention to her advances. In fact, when she came up to me at the store, she had to remind me as to who she even was. And I didn't tell you about her after the wedding because I honestly was so tired when I got home and I knew it would bug you and for no reason. I don't want you to worry about me when I am away from home. Taking pictures was the only thing turning me on that night." I finish and pull her face a little closer to my own.

Finally, I see a smile creep up to her lips and she pulls my body flush against hers. "Hmmm…" she purrs as she traces her tongue across my lower lip. "Speaking of turning you on…" she widens her eyes at me before raising one eyebrow.

I laugh softly, relieved that this fight is over, and silently praising myself for my very purposeful choice of words there at the end. "One track mind…" I groan as she melds her lips with mine.

Pulling back, I give her cheeks a few more loving strokes, and tell her plainly, "I love you."

She nods and smiles. "I love you too, baby."

"So I have to ask…" I look at her with wondering eyes. "What did you write on that receipt you gave her in the store?"

"1-800-YOU-SLUT." She says this as if it's an actual number she saw on a T.V. late-night infomercial, and I really do think I am going to fall on the ground in laughter this time. I shake my head at her and she smiles proudly at me.

"Now come on, hot shot, we better get in and make sure we have not left a crying baby in there," I urge as I put my arm around her waist and turn us towards the back door.

As we walk inside, she stops for a second. "I mean, seriously," she begins, her voice sounding a little irritated. "I," she continues pointing at herself and stressing the word _I_, "really DO recycle," she concludes, turning her finger to the green plastic tub sitting in the corner of the deck next to the house.

I roll my eyes as she pulls the door open and I follow her inside. She turns to me, waiting for some sort of confirmation.

"I know Ash…" I 'congratulate' her through a huge grin and the nod of my head.


	20. Happy Birthday Bo Bo

**Chapter 20: Happy Birthday, Bo Bo.**

Ashley's POV

As I tie a cluster of multi-colored balloons to the back of Bo's high chair, I turn to see Spencer standing on a chair, hanging a large 'Happy 1st Birthday!' banner above the sliding doors. The cake we made is sitting on the counter, dyed blue icing with rainbow confetti throughout. We had written _Happy Birthday Bo Bo_ in darker blue frosting and placed the '1' candle in the center above the writing.

The guests should be here any minute and I take one long look around. We have the table set with birthday plates and cups and napkins, each adorned with matching cartoonish looking animals including pandas and giraffes…and lions and tigers and bears.

_Oh my!_

Yeah, I had worn that one pretty thin with Spencer as well.

Our presents for our little man are wrapped and sitting on the coffee table, and Spencer has steaks marinating in a glass dish on the kitchen counter. A box of mac-n-cheese sits next to it, ready for Bo and Rocco. She has cleaned the spinach and it is in a bowl in the fridge, garnished with fresh chopped vegetables and feta cheese. I cut some fresh fruit, lots of watermelon…Bo's favorite, along with some other types of melon and strawberries, and aligned them around a flat, round glass dish with a tub of marshmallow and cream cheese dip in the center. Spence has potatoes baking in the oven, and we have a cooler of beer and pop on the floor near the table. Everything is ready to go.

We discussed earlier in the month what we wanted for his first birthday and agreed that he's not really old enough for something over-the-top just yet. I, of course, suggested a petting zoo, a snow cone machine and clowns, which amused Spencer and then frightened her a little. She informed me that clowns scare her and she did not want to traumatize our son at such a young age. I then informed her that her singing to him at night may have already done the trick.

So we decided a simple BBQ with our family and friends, a blue confetti cake, and lots of presents, would be the perfect way to celebrate his big day.

Speaking of the little man, he's still napping. I wanted to keep him up and continue to let him play on the floor with his Tonka trucks.

_I mean come on, it's his birthday! Who wants to take a stupid old nap anyway? _

But Spencer wisely reminded me that our little man would be a 'little bear' if he didn't get a nap in before his party, so I had reluctantly scooped him up and taken him to his nursery about two hours ago.

Hearing a soft cry from the baby monitor, I look up at Spencer, who is still straightening the banner, with wide and excited eyes.

"Go get him," she sighs through rolled eyes, and I am up the stairs in no time at all.

I walk into his room and see him sitting up in his crib, his eyes widening as he coos at me.

"Hi, Mr. Bo," I return his coos as I lift him from his crib and place a kiss on his chubby cheek. He giggles and grabs onto my hair with his strong little fingers.

"Owwww" I tell him softly. "Let go of Mommy's hair," I request gently as he giggles even louder.

Successfully untangling him from my locks, I make my way to the changing table. "Alright Bo Bo, we need to get you out of that wet diaper and into your handsome little birthday outfit."

As I change his diaper, he continues to coo and giggle at me. He has a little rash on his bottom so I rub some Desitin on the sensitive red areas. I then walk into his little closet and reach far back into the back, finally finding what I was looking for.

I bought Bo a 'birthday suit' and Spencer does not know about it.

I had stopped by the mall on my way home from the studio one day to double check the toy stores,…you know, just to be sure we really had cleaned them all out…and then popped into an upscale baby clothing boutique…again, just to browse around.

Ok, so you know that scene in _Pretty Woman_ where Julia Roberts is getting "majorly sucked up to" while she's shopping on Rodeo Drive with the rich businessman with the limitless credit card? Well, let's just say, I had 'money to spend in there', and they knew it.

I walked out with a pair of 12 month black dress pants, a white short-sleeved button up shirt, tiny black dress shoes, and a blue and white striped clip on bow tie Oh, and many, many other items I shouldn't talk about until I show them to Spencer and get confirmation I don't have to return them.

I dress him gently in the little number and then hold him up in front of me…and burst into laughter.

He really looks like one of our terms of endearment for him…a little man. The bow tie is a little crooked, and I decide not to straighten it. It just adds to the charm of the whole thing.

Shifting him so he is sitting on my hip, I smile down at him and press my finger into his soft little belly, making him giggle again. His blue eyes are sparkling up at me. I smooth his blonde hair out a little, which is a bit in disarray from his sweaty nap, and take him in again.

_He looks so much like Spencer._

"Alright little man, let's go show your Mama how handsome you look." And with that we are out the door and on our way down the stairs.

Spencer is standing in the kitchen, bent over the stove with pot holders, checking the softness of the baked potatoes when we sneak up behind her.

Turning she straightens up and I see her blue eyes widen and her hand come up to her mouth, stifling laughter.

"OH MY GOD, ASHLEY!" she exclaims and bends her face down closer to the little guy wriggling in my arms. I have positioned him in front of my body so that she can take in his entire outfit all at once.

Laughter and squeals have now taken over as she pulls Bo from my grasp and holds him up in front of her. He is giggling at her and his head droops to the side a little as he continues making his little baby sounds.

"Aw, Bo Bo, you look SO handsome, my son!" she exclaims as she brings him against her face and starts kissing him over and over on his cheek and neck. This causes more giggles and baby noises and we are both beaming and giggling back at him.

"Ashley, WHERE ON EARTH did you find this?" She turns to me, her beautiful face beaming.

"Spence, I found the greatest little boutique in the mall. I think it's new….but anyway… you and I have GOT to go back. You'll just die," I explain. A little softer and less confidently, I also inform her, "I bought him a pair of baby True Religions…" I give her a sheepish look as she shakes her head.

"Oh dear. Dare I ask how much they cost us?" she playfully lectures me.

I hesitate for a second and bite my lip. "Eighty-five dollars, but before you say anything, I know he'll grow out of them in like a week, but they are SO DARN CUTE," I emphasize all the right words and she just smiles. "I mean wait till you see his little baby butt in these things."

I had tried them on him one day when she was at work.

Just then we hear the doorbell ring, and we both turn excitedly to face the door.

"Bo Bo, you're party is about to start!" She exclaims as I open the door.

In bombards Paula first, moving quickly past me while searching impatiently for her grandson.

"Hi Paula," I tease as she stops in her tracks. Spencer is holding him up in front of her to reveal him fully.

Paula squeals and laughs. "Oh my word, look at you! Come to Nanna!" She grabs him from Spencer and we roll our eyes at each other. "My handsome little Bo, you look like you're going to a very fancy dinner party!" She kisses him and hugs him to her chest.

"Hi girls," Arthur beams as he embraces us both, but not before fumbling to the coffee table to set down an armload of gifts.

_At least one of our parents still cares that we exist. _

He makes his way over to Paula, who is not ready to give Bo up just yet, and bends over, kissing him on the top of the head. "Hi big guy," he tells him sweetly. "Happy Birthday!"

Bo smiles and coos up at him. He LOVES his Pop.

I have not even shut the door when I hear the patter of little feet behind me, and feel two tiny arms grasp at my legs. Looking down, I see nothing but a mop of curly brown hair. Bending down I scoop him up into my arms as he giggles.

"Aunty Ashwy, put me down!" he squeals as I give him kisses into his neck.

"Rock Star!" I tease him. That's my nickname for Rocco…Rock Star. I also call him Rock-N-Rolla and sometimes Rocky Balboa, probably his least favorite.

Glen and Chelsey are close behind and I set him back to the ground. Spencer bends down so that she is eye level. "Hey little dude." She tousles his curls and gives him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Aunty Spence," he smiles at her. "Where's Bo Bo?"

"On the back deck with Nanna and Pop. Go get em'!" She gives his little butt a soft swat as he bounds off for the back deck. I watch as he squeezes through the door they had apparently forgotten to shut all the way in their excitement to have their second grandson all to themselves. I see Arthurs scoop him up and bring him over to Paula and Bo. Paula kisses his cheek and he shyly admires his cousin, who is absolutely beaming at his older playmate.

Who does Bo love even more than his Nanna and Pop? Well besides Mama and Mommy of course? His cousin Rocco.

Glen sets their presents on the coffee table, and we take turns hugging them both before I grab Glen a beer from the cooler.

"Here ya are, Bro. Get to work on that six pack," I tease him as he puffs his chest out and pretends to injure himself as he knocks his fist against his stomach. I see Chesley roll her eyes at him and laugh.

"So…how does it feel to be the proud parents of a one year-old?" she asks us with wide, knowing eyes.

I open a bottle of red wine and pour four glasses, and hand one glass and another beer to Glen. "Here, can you take these to your parents? We need a little girl time," I wink at him.

"Oh come on now, Ash, don't be so exclusive. You know Glen's kind of a big girl," I hear Spencer smirk as she takes a glass for herself.

"Ah, my sweet sister, it's always so nice to see you," he says sarcastically and she sticks her tongue out at him as he takes the drinks and joins his parents, son and nephew on the deck.

Another ding-dong, and I open the door to see my mom, an armload of gifts in her hands that rivals the pile Arthur had brought in moments ago, with no help from Paula of course.

"Hi, Mom," I smile as I help take some of the load off of her.

"Darling, Spencer…" she smiles at us both as she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Spencer. "And hello Chelsey! It's so nice to see you."

Chelsey returns the sentiments, and I am actually impressed with my mother's patience.

Recognizing what her look is telling us, I inform her, "They're on the deck."

And she is off, almost prancing and clapping her hands lightly as she slips through the glass doors.

"So where are Aiden and Kyla?" Chelsey inquires as she sips her wine and takes a place in between Spencer and me, helping with the food.

"Oh, we didn't tell you? They can't make it," Spencer informs her a little sadly. "Aiden got called away on business…to Aspen…and convinced her to go with him. Apparently his company is putting him up in some fancy lodge and letting them use the company card all weekend for whatever the please. Kyla felt horrible but we convinced her Bo was not really going to remember this, and that there would be plenty of birthday parties in the future," Spencer explains and Chelsey nods her head in understanding.

"Oh yes, girls, many many more. And I know we've only done three, but at this rate, we're going to have to take a second out on the home for Rocco's fourth." she rolls her eyes. "My husband is a bit…extreme…"

We all chuckle, none of us the least bit shocked, as we finish getting the food ready.

"Hey, Glen!" I call to him, and see him set his son down and turn towards the house. I motion him to come inside and he does.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, can you come get the steaks and get them going on the grill?" I pause, inwardly laughing and waiting for his response.

He stares at me dumbfounded. I make not ONE smart-ass comment as I hold the platter towards him.

I see a little smile begin to curl on the corners of his mouth. He walks up to me and takes the dish, giving all three of us a very smug look. "Of course I will," he says with the same smugness and begins to make his way back to the deck.

"Oh, and Glen…" I utter sweetly as he turns his head back to see what I want. "Make sure to connect the gas line before you…"

"Ash, I got it!" He shakes his head, and walks outside before he can hear the three of us burst into hysterical laughter.

…

After a fabulous dinner and watching Paula and Christine pass Bo back and forth, fussing over how cute Rock Star's hair is, and listening to Glen go on and on and on…and ON about how perfectly the steaks are cooked, I stand up and make my way to the kitchen. Spencer follows me and I hand her a damp wash cloth.

Mr. Bo had made quite the concoction of a 'mac-n-cheese and watermelon surprise', and in the process had gotten his creation all over his face, hands, and unfortunately his brand new white shirt. And of course he had managed to rid himself of that annoying bow tie, but not before we had taken about 1000 pictures of him.

Bo with Nanna, Bo with Pop, Bo with Nanna and Pop, and of course Grandma, Uncle Glen and Aunt Chelsey, and maybe 850 with cousin Rocco. And thankfully our sweet family was kind enough to take a few of Bo with Mommy and Mama.

After Spencer gets Bo cleaned up, she rejoins me and we light the candle on the birthday cake.

"Okaaay everyone, time to sing Happy Birthday," Spence chirps sweetly as I follow her, holding the cake and grinning at Bo.

As we all break into song, he begins looking around at us, his little face confused but mesmerized as everyone is leaning forward in his direction and making googly eyes as they sing to him.

Spencer and I set the cake down in front of him and he looks down at it and then back and forth between our faces. He's telling his mommies he has no idea what we're doing, and he's kind of looking at us like we're crazy.

"Make a wish Bo Bo," I tell him softly and Spencer gives me a quick kiss before we both lean into to the cake, each on one side of his high chair and lock eyes as we blow the candle out, trying to show him how you do this little tradition.

I hear the snap of a camera at that very moment.

Spencer removes the candle quickly and smiles at me. "You know that's the first thing he'll go for."

And I know she is absolutely right.

Paula and Christine are madly snapping picture after picture as we all watch him intently, waiting for him to decide he wants to explore this huge blue object we have placed in front of him.

"Come on, Bo Bo," Spencer urges him gently. Taking her finger she glides it through the frosting and puts it in her mouth, making sure he is watching her. "Mmmmm, yummy!" She nods down at the cake and he continues to stare at her, his wide blue eyes mirroring hers almost exactly in color, and I swear already in size.

We watch him lift his chubby little hand up and extend his pointer finger and timidly touch it to the frosting. He wiggles it around a little bit and pulls it back, a large dollop hanging loosely on the end. Looking at Spencer and then me, he brings the finger to his mouth and I see his little tongue exit his mouth as he brings the frosting to it.

I almost hear breaths being sucked in as we all wait literally on bated breath for a reaction.

Any reaction.

And then it happens. His eyes widen even more than ever before and mix with sheer confusion and delight. Almost immediately his finger finds its way back into the frosting and he pulls another scoop to his mouth.

Laugher fills the momentary silence and the snaps of the cameras go into overdrive.

"Yeah, baby boy, what do you think of THAT?" I scoop myself a little frosting and give him a wide-eyed grin as I put my finger in my mouth.

Giggling at me, both of his hands go crashing into the top of the cake, and it's all over from there.

Rescuing a large piece from the corner with a knife and fork, Spencer slides it onto a paper plate, and sets it in front of Rocco, who has been sitting more patiently than any three and a half year-old ever should when cake is involved.

"Here you go, little dude," she smiles and hands him a plastic fork. I watch his eyes widen as he starts to dig in.

"Hey, yo, Rocco, dude, what have I taught you son?" Glen looks at him just a little sternly.

"Thank you Aunty Spence." He smiles up at Spencer and I see his big brown eyes peering out through ringlets of curls, looking just desperate for her to respond so he can finally have some cake.

"YOU, my favorite nephew in the whole wide world," she grins as she ruffles his locks, "are welcome."

And with that, he has blue frosting all over his face as he quickly shoves bite after bite into his mouth.

I grin down at him. That poor kid and his perfectly adorable hair. No one can keep their hands off of it.

…

After watching Bo sit in the middle of piles of gifts, having no clue what to do, I urge Rock-n-Rolla to help his cousin open them. Rocco gladly accepts the task,

Spence and I had even gotten him a little bag of party gifts.

I mean what child can possibly sit and watch toy after toy being opened, knowing none of them are for him, without getting a little something himself?

Plus, I'd say he more than earned it. There were LOTS of presents, and he was so cute and patient with Bo.

Seeing Bo begin to rub his sleepy blue eyes with his chunky little fists, I look around the room and note the looks of recognition on our guests.

Spencer scoops him up in her arms and he nuzzles his head against her shoulder.

As everyone takes turns kissing him one more time, each telling him 'Happy Birthday' in their own way, I kneel down in front of Rocco, helping him scoop up his toy cars, bubbles and candy, and placing them back in his bag.

"Hey little Rock Star," I tell him sweetly as I hand him the bag. "Thanks for coming to Bo Bo's party and for helping him open ALL those gifts."

He beams at me and I pull him into a gentle hug. "Your Aunty Ash loves you, Rocky Balboa." He giggles hysterically.

"My name is NOT Wocky Balbowa…" he informs me, his brown eyes twinkling under that mop.

"Well, it is sometimes to me Mister," I tease him.

And yes, I rustle his hair.

Glen scoops him up and brings him over to Spencer and a now very sleepy Bo. "Give Bo Bo and your Aunty Spencer a kiss goodbye." Rocco kisses Bo sweetly on his cheek and then gives Spencer an equally sweet kiss on the lips.

"Night, little dude. See you real soon. Love you." She smiles and he waves at the three of us as everyone files through the front door.

Standing in the living room, I look around at the dishes and wrapping paper, and the cake all over Bo's high chair…and the FLOOR.

Spencer pulls his tired little body up higher against her as so that his head is fully over her shoulder. "Is he asleep?" she whispers, turning so I can see his face.

"Yes," I whisper back and she smiles and starts towards the stairs. "Come on, let's clean up in the morning."

_I love it when she is the first to make that suggestion. _

I flip the lights off and follow her up the stairs and into Bo's room. I help her change him out of his birthday outfit, and we put a fresh diaper on him and gently pull his fuzzy pajamas over his body, careful not to wake him. She picks him up again and places him in his crib, turning his mobile on. We take turns kissing him and I pull her next to me and nuzzle her into my neck.

"Happy Birthday Bo Bo," she whispers and we smile at each other before turning towards the door. We flip the light off, and the room is lit only by the soft glow of his night light.

I close the door gently and we tip toe to our room. Once inside we change into pajamas and move to the bathroom where we do our nightly ritual of washing faces, brushing teeth, applying moisturizer, all the while talking fondly about what a perfect night it had been.

Finally in bed, she settles into me and I put my arm around her and pull her closer to my chest.

"Good birthday…" she sighs and I nod in agreement.

"Speaking of…" I draw the words out slowly as she turns her head and looks up at me, waiting for me to finish the thought.

"What do you say we get in OUR birthday suits now?"

I don't need a verbal answer as she rolls over and slides her body on top of mine…


	21. Brown Eyed Girl

**Chapter 21: Brown-Eyed Girl**

Spencer's POV

"Ashleeeey!"

I have called her name 6…no 7 times now and she is nowhere to be seen.

Bo has spilled his juice all over the floor, and a little girl is crying in my arms.

Did I say crying? I mean SCREAMING.

The dryer is buzzing and I cannot get to it to make it stop. I feel a pounding headache coming on.

"ASHLEEEEYYY!"

Finally, she appears at the top of the stairs in her robe, her hair in a turban. I see panic spread across her face as she makes her way quickly down the stairs. She disappears into the laundry room and I hear the buzzing come to a grinding halt.

In a few more seconds she has paper towels in her hands and is mopping up the juice that has poured across the table and onto the floor below.

In a few more seconds she has scooped Lyla out of my arms and is on her way to the back deck, bouncing her gently as she slides the door shut.

I lean my head down against my wrists on the kitchen counter and take in a huge breath.

_SILENCE_.

Well, almost.

"Mama…" I hear a sweet little voice call out to me from the table. "I'm sowwy I spilled my dwink."

Lifting my head from off of the counter, I turn to see my four year-old, blue-eyed little boy looking up at me, his little legs dangling over the edge of the chair, his little hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Oh, Bo Bo, Mama's not mad at you," I assure him as I walk over and sit next to him at the table and pull him into my lap. "Mama's just really tired this morning," I promise him as I hug him gently and kiss him on the top of his blonde head.

As I finish my sentence, I hear the sliding glass door close, and I turn to see Ashley approaching, a no longer crying two year-old in her arms.

"Yes, Mr. Bo, Mama spills things ALL the time, you know," she nods her head at him and then smiles at me.

I smile back and mouth _thank you_ as I look at Lyla who is now grasping at the towel on Ashley's head and giggling in amusement.

Lyla Rose was born a little over two years ago, and though not really fair, my pregnancy was sort of been a breeze. I rarely had morning sickness and spent most of those nine months working at the studio and off at my various events, as if nothing was different at all.

And speaking of work, Ben passed away about a month before we confirmed I was pregnant. I was heartbroken, and Ashley had worried immensely that my grief was going to impact my health. Ben was only in his mid-seventies when he passed. I sometimes wonder if he died of a broken heart…if he just couldn't spend another day without Emily Rose.

Yes, Lyla's middle name is in honor of Ben's beloved wife. Even more than from my own parents, I learned so much about commitment, love and marriage from Ben's stories and pictures. I miss him everyday, and his name will remain on the door of my portrait studio for as long as it's open.

Turning back down to Bo, I continue to reassure him that he's not in any sort of trouble.  
"Mommy's right, Bubba. Mama spills lots and lots of things. And MOMMY," I continue, tilting my head towards Ashley, who is setting our daughter in her high chair and sliding into her own chair on the other side of the table, facing Lyla so she can feed her some oatmeal, "is not very good and finishing the laundry when she promises." I kiss his forehead again and grin at Ashley, who feigns shock.

Turning to Lyla, she continues spooning warm cereal into her mouth and making googley eyes at the little brown-eyed girl staring back at her. "You know, Lyla Rose," she tells her seriously. "Mama's a little cranky when the Lakers lose." The little girl giggles as Ashley scoops another spoonful in her mouth.

I laugh and stick my tongue out at her. Bo sees this and gasps.

"Mama, sticking your tongue out is not nice!" he tells me sternly and I see Ashley bring her hand to cover her mouth, stifling her laughter as to not send our son mixed signals.

Trying to look serious, I nod my head at him. "You are right, Mister. It is not very nice. Mommy does not like it when I stick my tongue out at her."

As I conclude the lesson we should all learn from all of this, I catch Ashley's eyes and raise one eyebrow suggestively at her.

She bites her lip to stifle another laugh, and joins in my rant. "That's right, Bo. MAMA should just keep her tongue in her mouth," she assures him and raises one eyebrow right back at me.

It's so inappropriate, but God knows Bo has no idea what messages his Mommies are conveying to one another with this little exchange.

Just then, I hear something that causes all three of us to freeze.

"Mama!"

_What did she say?_

I look at Ashley and her eyes are as wide as I know mine must be.

"She said Mama!" Bo exclaims and claps his hands excitedly.

"Son, I think you're right," I tell him as I hug him again.

Ashley turns back to Lyla, and leans towards her. "Lyla Rose, did you say Mama?"

Lyla responds by pointing a tiny chubby finger at me, her big brown eyes twinkling. "Mama!" she proclaims and we all erupt into fits of giggles.

Placing Bo gently in the seat next to me, I rise and sweep my little girl in my arms. "That's right, baby girl. Mama," I reward her tenderly with a huge kiss against her wild, curly brown locks.

Ashley stands and comes around the table to stand in front of us. Leaning down and resting her hands on her knees, she smiles at our daughter and congratulates her on her first word. "Good job, Lyla-Lou!" she exclaims as she kisses her tenderly on her rosy cheek. "Ok, now…Mooommmmyyy," She draws the word out slowly as if trying to help Lyla to repeat after her.

I laugh out loud and shake my head at her. "What?" she asks innocently, glancing up at me, her big brown eyes matching those of the little girl staring blankly back at her. "Moooommmmyyyy" she repeats and I look at Bo, who is staring at us both in amusement.

He's unsettlingly smart for a four year-old, and I swear sometimes he thinks his Mommies are a little nuts. He's been giving us that look since he was six months old.

"You know, Mr. Bo," I begin, giving him a very serious look. "It's only fair really, cause guess what the first word you ever said was?" I raise my eyebrows at him, waiting for his response.

He looks deep in thought for a moment, and then I see a sense of realization fill his big blue eyes. "Mommy!" he announces proudly, and I nod my head.

_SO smart. _

Ashley turns around and beams at him, scooping him up into her arms and kissing him repeatedly as he squirms away, laughing. "Mommy, stop it!" he cries through his sweet little laughter.

"Hey, I'll kiss you whenever I want and as much as I want, Mister!" she informs him lovingly as she places a few more fast and silly kisses to his cheek and neck.

"Okay, you little monsters," I tell them with a teasing grin. "Let's get you bathed and dressed. Aunt Chelsey and Uncle Glen will be here soon…AND ROCCO AND REGAN. And guess where you are going?" I give them both a wide-eyed look and wait to see if Bo remembers.

"The ZOOOOO!" He jumps off his chair and starts to jump up and down.

"Maaamaaa!" Lyla squeals out as if she thinks she is repeating after her brother.

"Mooommmyyyy," Ashley attempts one more time, and I burst into laughter.

"Come on, Moooommmmyyy," I prod her with my free hand. "Bath time. Let's get these little ones packed and ready to go so we can have a little moooommyyy time of our own." I wink and then look her up and down slowly.

And I need not say another word. She has Bo tossed over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and he is squealing uncontrollably as she races up the stairs. I watch them disappear down the hall and hear the bath water start in record time.

Shifting my little Ashley Jr. on my hip, I nuzzle into her neck and take in her perfect little smell. "Alright baby girl, let's go upstairs and find your brother and your mommy."

"Mommmyy."

_Oh. My. GOD. _

"Ashley, you are NEVER going to believe this," I cry as I rush up the stairs to find her.

…

After we kiss our children goodbye a dozen times, and Ashley attempts to get Lyla to say Mommy again approximately a hundred more, we thank Glen and Chelsey profusely, take turns messing up Rocco AND Regan's curls, and say our final goodbyes.

As the front door closes, we turn to each other, and smile.

_Silence_.

"You think Lyla is going to be okay?" Ashley asks me nervously as she loads the dishwasher with this morning's breakfast dishes.

Bo has had dozens of sleepovers with cousin Rocco and cousin Regan, Nanna and Pop, Grandma, and we even let him stay at Uncle Aiden and Aunty Kyla's a few times. Lyla has stayed with my parents a few times, but not yet with Glen and Chels.

"Baby, she's going to be just fine. Her big brother will be there, and she LOVES her cousin Regan," I assure her.

Ashley has been crazily overly-protective of our little girl every since she was born.

Oh, GOD, who am I kidding? Since she was incepted and long before we knew what that tiny baby growing inside of me even was. And it doesn't help that though I had a very easy pregnancy, my labor, well that was a different story…

Flashback

"Spencer, here, let me take that…" she insists as she grabs a sack from my hand.

The sack, if you must know, contains some cereal, milk and grapes, and one, count it, one trashy gossip magazine. If I had to estimate, in all it weighs about five pounds.

"Ash, sweetie….really?" I implore as she sets the strenuous object on the counter before urging me over to the couch.

"Now come on, honey, you have like three weeks. You don't need to be putting any unnecessary stress on your body right now…" she lectures as she gently pushes me onto the couch, pulling my feet up and resting a cushion under my knees.

"Oh, really, is that so?" I give her a knowing look, reminding her of what she wanted me to do last night in bed, which I did without a moment's hesitation.

Grinning like a child who's been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, she continues. "Ok, Ok, you've made your point. But honey, I remember how I felt in those last weeks before Bo, and I know you don't have the sickness, but the aching back and swollen feet and exhaustion…" she trails off as she begins removing my sandals.

Deciding to take full advantage of my doting wife, I moan and contort my face. "Oh, yes, God my feet are killing me…" I look at her with pleading eyes, and she shakes her head.

But she rubs my feet anyway.

She is kneeling on the floor in front of me and I am leaned back against the couch.

_This woman has hands of which the skills I cannot begin to describe. _

I have my arms propped on my enormous belly. So, Ashley freaked about her minimal weight gain and perfect little baby bump. I swear, from the back, you could hardly tell.

But me? Oh, no. I had to gain almost twice what she had, mainly in my stomach mind you, but my hips and ass make me want to cry every time I look at myself naked in the mirror. That is, when I will dare to look at myself naked in front of the mirror.

She certainly does not mind, though, and much to my insecure protests at times, has continued ravaging my fat, swollen, pregnant body more often than is probably really necessary.

I smile adoringly at her as she continues to rub my feet, even kissing the pads and sucking a toe occasionally. Only my Ashley would not care about putting her mouth all over my dirty feel.

Ewww….

Yeah, I'm not so loose about those sorts of things.

"That better, baby?" She asks as she leans up and rests her head on my protruding belling. "I'm talking to you in there…" she continues, giving my stomach a light kiss. "When Mama feels better, I'm sure you feel better little one." She kisses my stomach again and turns her head to the side, straining to hear any movement from inside my belly.

I stroke her hair and watch her continue to talk to my belly and our second child still inside. I feel so much like a broken record but every day she amazes me more with her tenderness.

Do you reach a limit where you cannot possibly fall even more deeply in love with a person? Cause if this limit exists, I have to be getting pretty darn close to it.

"…and your Mama might just get a little cranky at your Mommy sometimes about it but she forgets sometimes that Mommy doesn't mean it."

I have NO clue what Ashley has been talking to our baby about, but I don't care.

"Babe, come here…" I urge her with lustful eyes. She smiles up at me, kissing my stomach again while holding my gaze. She rises and slides in next to me, pulling me to her as I bring my hands to her cheeks. I lean in and our lips meet in a soft and tender kiss.

I am reminded of our first kiss, gosh around 15 or more years ago is it now? Pulling back and opening my eyes, I watch her slowly slide open as well. I wonder if she is meeting the limits possibly set by the universe as well.

"Kiss me again…" I ask her gently, and she complies. She pulls me tighter to her, letting her hands roam slowly over my back as I continue to stroke her face. She slides her hands up and grips the hack of my neck, firmly but still gently. We kiss for what feels like forever, neither needing it to go any farther, and just enjoying the fact that even after years of dating, more years of marriage, a child and one more on the way, we still are content with sitting on our couch and making out like high schoolers again.

As she starts to lower me onto my back (ok, maybe eventually we do need it to go a little further) I feel a surge of wetness soak my sundress. And no, I don't mean it like you might be thinking.

"Oh God, Ashley…" I begin.

Her face is in my neck and she murmurs into me, "Oh God, I know baby…"

"NO, ASH! WAIT!" The panic in my voice knocks her out of any thoughts she was having and she sits up, facing me with her panic matching mine.

"Honey what?" She urges impatiently.

"Ash, I think my water just broke."

…

I am clutching the 'oh-shit' handle in the passenger side of Ashley's Lexus SUV. "Babe, please can you slow down." I try to keep the horror out of my voice and to ask her nicely enough that she actually might listen.

"Fuck, I'm doing 95," she recognizes and lets her foot off the gas a little. Turning briefly to me she smiles and takes my hand. "Baby we are almost there. You doing ok?" Her forehead wrinkles under her concern and I smile softly at her.

"Ash, sweetie, I swear I am fin…ooohhh….OH MY SWEET LORD ABOVE!" I scream as another contraction paralyzes my body.

And actually paralyzes is a bad choice of words. Had it actually 'paralyzed' me, I would not be feeling this excruciating pain right now.

I feel the car suddenly accelerate again and glance at Ashley, her eyes intently staring in front of her as she presses even harder on the gas.

This time, I actually don't say a word. I just squeeze her hand as hard as I can, ignoring the small wince of pain displaying on her worried face.

"Almost there…" she breathes out, trying to appear unphased by my death grip.

…

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" She is flying down the corridor, pushing my wheelchair in the same manner she does with Bo in a shopping cart, but she's not making playful engine noises.

No, she is screaming for people to get the 'hell out of her way', and my face is in my hands.

Making our way to the front desk, she breathlessly says something to the nurse, which neither the nurse, nor I frankly, understand.

"Ma'am, you are going to have to calm down, now." Pointing to me, sitting in the wheel chair with a freaking basketball under my dress, she asks brilliantly," She pregnant?"

I glance up at Ashley and see her take a deep breath, and I know this look and am bracing myself for the smart-ass comment that is about to come oozing from her.

"Yes, ma'am. This is my wife, Spencer, and she is in fact…pregnant." I think her teeth are gritted together by the sound of her voice, but I really don't want to look at her at this point. "Oh, and…she's in labor."

With that, the nurse makes a call and before I know it, we are being whisked away to a hospital room.

"I'm proud of you, baby," I tell her as she stands next to me, gripping my hand and staring nervously at the door waiting for the doctor to arrive.

"For what?" She looks at me innocently, but then gives me a quick wink before averting her eyes back to the door.

"Where the hell is she, God Damnet?"

And my moment of pride in her display of patience in the lobby is gone.

_Oh God. _

"Oh God," I repeat out loud as another contraction takes over. "ASH!" I grip her hand tightly and she leans down.

"Ok, honey, just breathe, sweetie. Look at me."

I look at her and her beautiful face is right in front of me, her eyes locked on mine, and the look she is giving me reminds me she has been here and this will all be over soon. I breathe my way through the contraction and settle back into to bed, keeping a firm grip on her hand.

Finally, Dr. Quinn appears, dressed in scrubs and looking ready to get this show underway.

"Here we are again, ladies," she smiles as she takes a seat in front of me. I feel her fingers putting pressure on me. "Wow, Spencer you are pretty dilated. I think we are closer than I was expecting."

Ashley beams down at me and I try to smile as another contraction takes over. Just then we hear an intrusive beeping coming from one of the monitors. I see worry furrow Ashley's face again as Dr. Quinn stands up to take a closer look.

"What's wrong, Dr. Quinn," Ashley inquires, her voice filled with worry.

Turning back to us, her face is serious. "Ladies, the baby seems to be in a little distress. I need to run some quick tests, but I will be right back." She nods reassuringly before disappearing through the door.

Turning my face up to Ashley, I see the panic in her eyes, but when she finds my own worried stare, he face relaxes as she takes my face in her hands. Kissing me softly, she begins talking soothingly to me while we wait for our doctor's return.

"Honey, this kind of thing happens all the time. The baby is probably just turned funny. Or just really ready to come out and meet her gorgeous Mama." She continues with these loving statements, all the while stroking my hair, placing soft kisses on my forehead here and there.

Dr. Quinn returns with some more equipment I do not recognize, a nurse and perhaps another doctor? I feel the anxiety rise again as Ashley continues her strokes through my hair.

The next thing I know I am hooked up to more machines with more gadgets all over my body and I hear more beeps and clicks.

"Dr. Quinn, what's going on. Please?" This time I am doing the asking. My contractions are becoming more intense and the pain is almost unbearable.

Dr. Quinn does not speak at first as she keeps her eyes trained on one of the many monitors.

"Ladies, listen, I don't want you to panic, but we need to get Spencer into an operating room. The baby's heart is in distress and I think we need to do an emergency c-section." She turns to look at me first and then Ashley.

"Wh..what?" Ashley stutters and apparently cannot say anything else as she leans down to take me into her arms.

"Dr. Quinn is the baby ok?" I gasp as I feel the tears start to form.

"Spencer, I am sure everything is going to be ok, but we need to get the baby out of you quickly."

And then I am being whisked off down the hallway again, Ashley running along side of us, tears pouring down her face as she keeps her eyes on mine. "Honey, it's going to be okay. You hear me? This baby is just making a dramatic entrance. Look at who she came from," she smiles but her voice is cracking with each word.

"Ashley, I am scared," I admit to her, and I see her face tighten for a minute before she softens again. We have reached the OR and they are about to wheel me inside.

Quickly, she leans down and gives me a short but tender kiss. My eyes press close as I try to take in every bit of her. "Baby, look at me." I open my eyes and she is centimeters away. "Everything is going to be just fine, you the baby, everything." She says this without a moment's hesitation and I relax a little. "I love you."

As they turn my bed and pull me back into the OR, I lean my head up and assure her, "I love you too."

…

"Uggghhh…" I moan, opening my eyes and taking in my surroundings. Forgetting momentarily where I am for a moment, I wait for my eyes to focus before moving too much.

"Hey beautiful…" I hear the familiar whisper, and turn my head, following her voice.

And there sits my wife, on a chair to the right of my bed, with a tiny swaddled bundle in her arms. Her eyes are red and more swollen than I think I have ever seen them, but she is smiling from ear to ear. She is also rocking the bundle in her arms back and forth, softly humming.

"How do you feel?" she asks gently as she rises. I just smile my response as I look at the bundle in her arms that we still have not spoken of.

She takes a seat next to me and slowly places the tiny creature in my arms. "It's a girl," she whispers and I can hear the smile on her lips, but keep my eyes focused intently on the sleeping baby in my arms.

"Oh, Ashley…" I begin but my emotion does not allow me to continue.

"I know, she's perfect, huh?" I nod slowly and tear my eyes away from our daughter to look at her Mommy for a second. "I knew she would be," I smile, and she leans down, taking my lips slowly in hers.

…

After reminding her that Lyla will be in good company, she seems to relax a bit, and I continue. "And seriously, nothing, and I mean NOTHING, is going to get in the way of you and me spending a lazy day together, no crying, no dirty diapers, no spills, and most importantly…" I give her a long hard look, my face very serious, "NO interruptions."

"Mmmmm, I like the sound of that…" she smiles seductively.

"Oh yeah?" I flirt as she walks from behind the counter and pulls me to her, kissing my lips slowly but firmly.

"OH YEAH," she replies coyly as she gives her hips a little shake.

"You know what I want to do that we haven't since we've realized its likely illegal to leave little human beings alone in the house for any extended period of time?" I raise my eyebrows to her, waiting to see if she can figure out my little suggestion.

"Baby, you read my mind."


	22. The Coast is Clear

**Chapter 21: The Coast Is Clear.**

Spencer's POV

…

Night has fallen, and we are making our way down to the beach. I am carrying an armful of blankets, and Ashley is toting a small cooler filled with beers. We are both dressed in silky nightgowns under our robes, and we are both barefoot.

As we reach the water's edge, I begin spreading one blanket out over the cool sand. I place another folded neatly at on corner and hear Ashley digging into the cooler. She pulls out two cold bottles, opening the first and handing it to me, and then the second, taking a long sip and smiling at me.

"Come here," I urge her and she is inches away in a split second. I take her in my arms and kiss her passionately. Pulling back, she takes my hand and pulls me down onto the blanket.

She slides behind me and I rest back in between her legs. She takes another sip of her beer and I do the same. I look down the beach, one way first and then the other.

"Not another soul in sight," I inform her and I feel her pull me closer to her body.

"I've missed this, you know?" she sighs and I nod my head and close my eyes. I listen to the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore.

_I have too. _

"I mean, I wouldn't trade those two little knuckle-heads for the greatest ocean-front property in all the world, but I am so glad we have tonight, just the two of us." She kisses my neck and I feel her warm breath linger there for a bit longer.

"Knuckle-heads, huh? That's a new one," I tease and she laughs.

"What, they can be knuckle-heads…that's all I'm saying."

I laugh louder and take a long sip of my beer. "You know, Bo is going to be starting kindergarten next year. KINDERGARTEN! Can you believe it?" I exclaim as the realization hits me.

"God, I really can't," she replies softly. "It seems like only yesterday he was barely even a twinkle in a pea tree dish in a laboratory." I erupt at this and I feel her shaking behind me in laughter.

"Baby, that's awful…" I swat her arm and shake my head, still laughing softly.

"So, she really said Mommy?" She shifts her body so she can lean around and look at me.

She didn't believe me when I told her the first time and apparently did not believe my other eight assurances.

"Ash…" I shake my head at her. Her needy expression is unchanged by this, so I reply, for the TENTH time, "Yes, baby. I swear on Fluffy's grave, she said Mommy."

She gasps and pulls her hand to her mouth in feign horror. "Spence, how dare you swear on my dead hamster from my childhood's grave." She purses her lips together and shakes her head disapprovingly at me.

"I'm so sorry, Ash. I'll never speak of Fluffy again, may he rest in peace," I console her seriously as I close my eyes, and bow my head, clasping my hands together as if in prayer and bringing them to my forehead.

She can no longer keep her act up and I hear her laugh through her closed mouth, which causes her to snort a little.

"Sexy."

"You like that baby?" She wiggles her eyes and snorts a few more times and I absolutely lose it. She moves back behind me and we sit in silence for a few minutes, sipping our beers and breathing in the ocean air. I hear her take a long gulp and toss the bottle into the sand behind us.

"I hope you plan on picking that up later…" I give her smug, sideways glance.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not wearing my 'recycle t-shirt', and without it, I just can't seem to remember…"

_She won that little battle of the wits. _

I finish my beer and toss it to the side as well. "You want another?" I ask as I start to move forward towards the cooler. I feel her strong hands stop me and pull me back.

"No…" she whispers in my ear as she slides out from behind me and lays me gently back onto the blanket. She slides on top of me and holds herself up by her arms, starring down into my eyes. "I want you."

I pull her down to me by the back of her neck and our lips meet in a long, slow and passionate kiss. I bring my hands between us to untie her robe and she sits up on her knees and shakes it from her body. As she does this I pull my own robe off until we are both in our silky gowns. She lowers back onto to me and finds my mouth again. I can feel our gowns start to slip upwards as our bodies start to move against each

other. Sensing this as well, she slides her hands down, and begins pulling my nightgown up my torso, letting her soft fingers graze my skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. I move one strap off of her shoulder and begin hungrily kissing the skin beneath. I feel her hips rock into me and I moan at the contact.

Pulling the piece of satin the rest of the way up my body, I raise my arms above my head and allow her to rid me of it completely. Lying beneath her with nothing but a pair of lacy white panties, she holds my hands above my head with one of her own, and shifts just slightly off to the side of me but her weight still on me, and brings the other hand back down slowly, tracing my face, down my neck, over my shoulder, across my collar bone and down between my breasts.

She continues to slide her fingers down my quivering stomach, her eyes locked on mine the entire time, until she reaches the top of my panties. Slowly, she dips her fingers inside and slides them in between my folds. I hear her gasp as she feels my wetness. Pulling her fingers back up again, she takes my panties between her fingers and pulls them slowly down until she cannot pull them any further from her position. I kick them off the rest of the way, and am now lying on my back, completely naked, my arms still pinned above my head.

I watch her eyes trail down over every inch of my body.

"Sooo beautiful…" her voice trails off as she brings her eyes back to mine.

"Baby…" I whisper as she lets my arms free. I bring them immediately to her and pull her over me. She sits up and removes her nightgown.

_She's not wearing any panties. Uh..._

Still straddling me, she begins to rock back and forth, her warm, wet center finding my own. I bring my knees up and spread my legs a little to support her as she deepens her grinding. She brings her hands to my breasts and begins kneading them as she slips a little more quickly against me. I feel my nipples growing hard beneath her touch and I close my eyes and sigh as I rock up into her.

"Open your eyes baby," she request softly and they open slowly to see her staring down at me with passion. Seeing my eyes on hers she smiles, and I feel her press down against me and the slide up, making sure to drag herself firmly across me as her hips rock forward across my lower stomach.

"Uhhhhh…" I reply feeling every bit of her as she slides back and forth, riding me gently.

I feel the urge to kiss her, and sit up, pulling her body closer to mine as my lips find hers and our tongues thrust against each other. She continues to grind into me and I feel my ass sliding back and forth against the blanket.

Gently lowering me back down, I feel her slide back and one by one, lift her legs over my knees, repositioning herself between me. I part my legs, allowing her lower body to rest between them. She leans up and kisses me passionately before moving to my right breast and engulfing it quickly in her mouth.

"Oh, baby…" I moan as she begins sucking my hard nipple while squeezing the other between her thumb and forefinger. I feel my hips buck against her firm stomach, my throbbing center searching for something to connect with.

Feeling this she slides her hand down my stomach and then slowly up the inside of my thighs until she finds my center and runs her fingers back and forth through my folds, moving up to begin rubbing deep slow circles.

My hips begin slowly rolling up and down against her hand, and I feel my breathing start to quicken. She slides up my body so that her weight is still on me but just a little off to one side so she can work my pussy with her hand. She finds my mouth again and we fall into hot, deep wet kisses. Her circles become deeper and my hips begin rocking faster to meet her pace. Finally, she slides her fingers slowly down and I feel two fingers against my opening. Our mouths still melded together, I feel her slide two fingers into me and I gasp and moan against her tongue.

"Oh, god, baby…" she moans back. She starts sliding in and out, slowly, filling me each time, using her thumb to continue her circular motions. I feel my arms come up around her back and begin clawing gently but hungrily at her. She answers this by inserting a third finger and I gasp in delight.

"Yes, baby, just like that. Harder baby," I cry and continue bucking my hips off of the blanket with each thrust she makes into me. Her mouth moves to my neck and she attacks me with her tongue and lips, kissing deeply and hotly as she increases her pace and thrusts harder and harder into me, her circles keeping right in time.

I feel my walls tightening around her fingers and the wetness between my legs thickening with each thrust.

"Uh, ah, uh oh baby!' My hips are bucking wildly now and I can feel my walls closing tighter and tighter around her fingers.

She lifts her head from my neck and brings her face to mine, staring deeply in my eyes. "Come on, baby, cum for me…" she urges and I bite my bottom lip, holding her stare, as she plunges herself into me over and over.

"Oh baby, oh yeah, oh God, just like that, yeah, yeah, yeah, uuuhhhhhh!" The last flick of her thumb pushes me over the edge and my hips thrust up and down as my walls constrict around her fingers and then loosen, over and over as she continues to pump into to me, letting me ride my orgasm out with her still inside me. Feeling my hips slow, she hears me let out a long breath and I lower back to the blanket, her fingers still inside of me and her eyes still locked on mine. She ever so slowly pulls them out of me, and slides her hand up my stomach.

I pull up a little and push her gently so that she is on her back. I slide over her body and our mouths find each other again. I can feel our hard nipples grazing and sliding over each other as I slip both legs in between hers. Not wanting to wait another minute, I slide my body down hers and give both nipples a quick tug with my teeth and then let my tongue slide down her stomach, dipping into her belly button and then down over her pelvic bone. I use my hands to spread her legs wider and then position myself in between her legs. She props herself up onto her elbows and I lock my eyes with hers. She takes her bottom lip in her teeth and nods at me.

Taking my signal, I press my face into her and moan loudly. I keep my eyes on hers the entire time as I lick her slowly, up and down, back and forth, my tongue darting quickly into her hole with every pass. Her hips have started to move slowly and I can hear her breathing quicken. Shifting her weight a little to one side, she brings the opposite arm down and gently places it around the back of my head, pulling me deeper into her as I continue to lick the entire surface of her widely spread legs, letting my tongue plunge deeper into her several times. I feel her grip on the back of my head tighten and her hips arch forward as she grinds herself against my mouth. My hands are on both hips and I bring them down under her thighs. I slide them up the backs of her bent legs until I rest them in the crooks of her knees. Pushing up on my knees a little I then push her legs up so her thighs are resting on the sides of her stomach, giving me better access. Keeping her hand on the back of my head, she pulls me into her and I use the strength of my legs to help push me and I keep her legs up with my hands. I begin lapping her with my flat tongue, being sure to press firmly against her. I continue this motion, and add a twirl of my tongue. She continues pulling me into her by my head, and I lick deeper and deeper as I go.

I look up at her and she's staring down at me, her eyes narrow and her face slightly contorted as she rolls her hips over and over again.

"Baby, you are so good at this," she assures me through gritted teeth as she keeps my eyes connected with hers.

I moan into her again and I see her grit her teeth harder as her hand strengthens against my head. I can feel her warm wetness start to pour out of her.

"Uhhhhhh….oh, yes, baby, yes, baby…..uh, uh, uhhhhhh, ahhhhhhh oh fuck!"

I feel her shaking as she continues pulling me into her with her hand. I begin moving my tongue deeply back and forth over her until I feel her legs come down on either side of me and her hips slow until they rest back on the blanket. He hand relaxes against my head and I feel her pull up enough to grab me under each arm and slide me up her body until I am on top of her and we are kissing again.

Turning me onto my back, she brushes my sweaty hair from my face and I slide my hands around her waist. "Baby, make love to me again," I whisper and I feel her knee gently push my right leg so that I spread open for her.

Taking a long, deep breath, she slides her right leg in between me, scissoring us together. She lowers completely onto me and it takes no time at all before our bodies find every inch of each other and we start making slow, sweet passionate love to each other, on of her hands cupping my face as she stares down at me, showing me with every move she makes how good this feels and how much she loves me. My arms are planted firmly around her waist and our bodies are melded perfectly against one another. There is no thrusting…her body doesn't leave mine and then thrust back against it. Instead, we are connected completely together from our eyes down to our breasts, our stomachs, our hips, our clits and wet centers our thighs and calves. We are moving gracefully, deeply, slowly and wetly up and down, sliding together, pulled as close as we can get, our lips lightly touching, our eyes open and lost in one another.

The moon is full, the sky is clear and filled with stars, the ocean is only a few feet away and the crashing of the waves is the only other sound to be heard other than the groans and whimpers and sighs and whispers of our love-making. And as our bodies find that closeness that only we know, those places that need to be touched in just the right way, with just a little more intensity between our bodies, we explode together in a passionate earth-shattering orgasms leaving us completely and totally exhausted as we come down from our highs and collapse more deeply into one another and drift off to sleep right there, next to the ocean we love.

But before sleep completely overtakes me, I hear her hot breath in my ear. "I love you, Spence." I feel her lips kiss me slowly as she pulls me to her chest and covers us with the other blanket.

"I love you too, Ash." And then there is nothing but the sound of crashing waves.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Author's POV

Children are tucked tightly in bed. Lights are flicked off and doors are gently closed.

Faces are washed and teeth are brushed.

Two friends, lovers, partners, wives and soul mates climb into bed after a long day, maintaining careers, tending to household duties, and caring for small children.

Blankets are straightened and pillows are fluffed. Arms are stretched and bodies are melded together.

Soft words are spoken, light touches are exchanged, stories are told, laughs are shared, kisses are stolen, and promises are made and kept.

Bodies settle, heartbeats steady, sighs fill the air, and love fills every inch of a quiet room.

Familiarity and comfort and contentment settle over the silent home.

Soft finger tips find soft skin, hair stands up and goose bumps rise.

_I'm so lucky to have you._

Blue eyes close and a body stills.

_I couldn't love you more. _

Brown eyes smile and lids grow heavy.

Calmness and peace sets in and sleep takes over for another night.

Tomorrow is a new day.

THE END.

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
